Cassie and the Angel
by Gabriel's Wings - Love Squares
Summary: What if Jimmy had a sister that wasn't supposed to exist? What if the sister knew things she wasn't supposed to? And what if Castiel talked to his vessel more? Meet Cassie who isn't just Cassie, the sick woman who believes in angels and the supernatural. (Pairing are currently undecided.) T for swearing and my own paranoia.
1. Prolouge

When I wake up, the first thing I realize is that this is not my bedroom. The covers are purple, not green, and the walls are painted. Even the furniture is different and not where they should be. That's when the memories begin flooding my head. They are not mine but they feel just as real.

The thoughts race in my head. My name is Cassie Novak, though I was called something else before. I turn over in my bed, which is suddenly familiar. Pushing my black hair out of my face, I look to the digital clock at my nightstand, the flashing red letters reading "11:52 AM". Someone knocks at the door persistently. It must be either my brother, Jimmy, or my niece, Claire. There's no way it's Jimmy's wife since doesn't like that I live with them very much. Not that it was my choice. My house was burnt down recently and no one knows why yet. Not that she cares. Jimmy's wife, Amelia, thinks I'm not right in the head because I talk about angels and demons as if they're real. She blames it on my illness.

At that moment, the names become recognizable in my mind and I realize I am in Supernatural. I know I should panic but somehow I feel like this is more real than the world I just left. Even with that feeling in my head, my breathing quickens. Suddenly, my thoughts are interrupted by a high, clear voice.

"Aunty Cassie, are you awake?" Claire's voice is muffled by the door, but I know it's her. The door creaks open slowly, revealing her small figure.

"I am now, sweetie." I smile at her before realizing the worry on her face. "Is there something wrong? Come sit down." The words come out of my mouth before I can even register them. Because I've done this so many times before, I think. Or at least whoever I am now. It must be like second nature.

Claire shuffles over to me. "Mom and dad are fighting again. Mom's afraid that your weirdness might rub off on me," she says. I hug her tightly. She holds me close. "You're not going to leave, are you? I don't want you to leave."

"I won't leave. Not yet," I tell her. Not until Amelia drops me off at the hospital once she's had enough. I don't say that out loud, though. "Now, do you need any help with your schoolwork?"

"No, I finished that Friday night so I could play with you," Claire says. A small smile makes its way to her face and I know that there's no way I could say no to that face.

"What do you want to play? Go grab the game then come back with it."

* * *

I play with Claire for a couple hours before we move on with our day. Late in the evening, Jimmy and I watch the TV together in the living room. We're both lounging on the couch when it goes fuzzy. Jimmy gets up abruptly, and I, recognizing what's about to happen, brace myself. We both collapse from the pain.

* * *

We can both hear the angel's words now, but only Jimmy can follow them as I am too sick to get out of bed most days. Claire and I hear Amelia's scream from the kitchen. The walls are thin but not by that much, so I can't make out any of the words she's saying.

"Stay here, I'll go see what's going on." I leave her in her room and nearly trip down the narrow stairway. Being sick is awful in that sense. I rush to the kitchen area to see Jimmy's hand in the pot. "Jimmy! Take your hand out of the pot!" I exclaim. "You're freaking your wife out."

"What? I'm the only one who's freaked out about him having his hand in a pot of boiling water?" she all but screeches. He takes his hand out to show that it's fine.

"See, Amelia? He's fine. Though, you shouldn't do those things where people can see them, Jimmy. And if he doesn't stop telling you, I'm talking to him," I say, thinking of the only angel that could be telling him these things.

"Who's telling him?" Amelia looks between us. Horror and annoyance it expressed clearly in her tone and facial expression. "Who's telling you?"

"An angel." Jimmy answers honestly and I cringe. That's not the right thing to say in front of your wife who doesn't believe they're real.

"Jimmy," I hiss, "you shouldn't tell her this."

Ignoring me, he continues to speak to her and I slowly retreat to my room. Claire perks up when she hears my footsteps and rushes out to greet me.

"Is everything alright, Aunty Cassie?" she asks.

"Everything's fine, Claire." She doesn't believe me. I can tell from the way her lips purse and her eyebrows furrow, but she doesn't say anything else.

* * *

Amelia's getting to her breaking point. Jimmy is as well. Amelia is telling him that if he doesn't stop talking about angels or take the pills, she's leaving to her mother's house with Claire. They're fighting again when Claire finally asks me, "what's going to happen? Will I really have to leave dad and you?"

I hesitate for a few moments. Should I tell her about my other set of memories? Who I really am? Then again, she wouldn't believe me.

"Nothing. I won't let anything happen to the three of you," I promise her. "You three will all stay in this house together. Come one, I think I smell dinner."

* * *

"Jimmy, wait," I say before he puts on his trenchcoat. We stand outside, on the lawn. The night chill sends goosebumps up my bare arms but I pay them no mind. I know this scene. I've watched it play out on my laptop screen to not know it. "Give that to me."

"Cassie? What're you doing out of bed and dressed like that?" he asks, gesturing to my (admittedly rather pretty) black summer dress, which I rarely wear.

"Jimmy, I'm not going to let you leave Claire like this. She can hear you. Both of you. And I promised her the three of you would stay here." I put his hand in mine. "And I know what the angel wants us to do. So either put that back or give it to m because I won't let you leave them. Go back now, and don't worry about me. I'll be getting what I've always wanted. Wings."

"Cassie? What do you mean?" Jimmy asks, worry apparent on his face. There's no way he doesn't know what I'm getting at, but he asks anyway.

"I love you, Jimmy. Tell Claire I love her to," I whisper to him. I turn my back to his crestfallen face. "Castiel!" I shout. "I'm here for you! Come take me as your vessel! My brother has to do his duty here! I allow you to use my body as a vessel as long as you talk to me and leave my family alone!"

* * *

Claire hears a stifled yell from outside. She wakes up and hurries downstairs, not caring if she wakes up her parents. She opens the front door and immediately wishes she brought jacket. The thought leaves her mind when she sees her father and her aunt standing only a few feet away from her.

"Aunty Cassie?" She approaches the woman. The woman turns with cold, blue eyes.

"I am not your aunt," the being says apathetically. Claire can only agree with it as a chilling feeling overcomes her. It may be her aunt's body, but what's in there isn't her aunt. It disappears with the sound of wings, leaving Jimmy with his daughter.


	2. Castiel's Introdcution

The door bursts open and a beautiful woman in a black sundress and trenchcoat stalks in. She takes purposeful strides, staring straight ahead with bright blue eyes. The lightbulbs above her head shatter in a shower of sparks when she passes them. As she approaches, Dean and Bobby open fire, but the shots do not slow her down. Dean unsheathes a knife as the woman gets closer.

"Who are you?" he asks the woman, once she comes to a stop in front of him.

"I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," she answers, voice devoid of emotion.

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Dean rears back and plunges the knife into her chest, where it sticks. She looks down, unconcerned, pulls it out, and drops it on the floor. Bobby attempts to attack her from behind but she grabs his weapon and uses it to swing him around without turning her attention away from Dean. She touches Bobby's forehead with her fingertips and he crumples to the ground.

"We need to talk, Dean. Alone," she tells him. Dean crouches over Bobby, checking for his pulse. From his position, Dean looks up and glares at the woman. "Your friend is alive, she adds, though it does little to mollify the ferocity of his gaze.

"Who are you?"

"Castiel."

"Yeah. I figured as much. I mean, what are you?" he asks, irritated.

"I am an angel of the lord."

Dean scoffs. "Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing."

Exasperated, the woman almost sighs. "That is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." Lightning flashes and on Castiel's back great shadowy wings appear, stretching off into the distance. The light goes out and they disappear with it.

Acknowledgement dawns on Dean's face but he is still not less annoyed. "Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, so can my true voice. But you already know that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" She nods. "Sweetheart, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now? What, holy housewife?"

"This?" says Castiel, looking down at her form for a second. "This is... a vessel."

"You're possessing some poor woman?"

"She's a devout woman. She actually prayed for this."

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?"

"I told you."

"Right. And why would an angel save me from Hell?" scoffs Dean.

"Good things do happen, Dean."

"Not in my experience." Castiel stares at Dean and tilts her head to the right.

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because God commanded it," says Castiel. "Because we have work for you."

* * *

I watch as Cas talks to Dean. The Jimmy I saw on the show couldn't have described this better. Letting an angel in you was exactly like being tied to a comet would, if that were possible. Yet, thanks to the merge between me and the other world's me, I'm already used to holding two sets of memories. What's another set?

"Cas? Are you there?" I call for the angel when they are done. It's weird to be talking to yourself in your own head, and I wonder if Castiel can read my thoughts. Hopefully not, considering all the information I have about this world's reality.

"Yes," a voice replies. It is hard to describe the voice. It sounds calm and passionate at the same time.

"Be gentle with Dean, please. He may be the righteous man, but he is not a religious man, nor is he a man who will do as you or your brothers say. He puts family, pie, and his impala above all else."

"Even the world?" says Castiel, whose voice is tinged with disbelief.

"If it means they are safe."

"Why?"

"Wouldn't you give up the world if God returned and asked it of you?"

"Yes."

"Then, if it's for his family's safety, he would gladly give up the world." He doesn't respond. "Just try to be gentle with him. And praise him now and then."

"I will try."

* * *

Dean is asleep on the floor nearby and awakes to find Castiel standing in the kitchen. Dean checks on Sam, sees he is asleep on the couch, and walks slowly over to Castiel.

"Excellent job with the witnesses." Castiel tells him, remembering what her vessel told her about praising Dean and being gentle with the hunter.

"You were hip to all of this?" Dean asks, irritated. Castiel pauses before answering.

"I was, uh, made aware.," she says.

"Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know, I almost got my heart ripped out."

"But you didn't," Castiel pointed out, to no avail.

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos- you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks."

"Read the Bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier." She turns more serious, not able to keep her word to her vessel if the man in front of them keeps talking like this.

"Yeah? Then, why didn't you fight?"

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns."

"Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?"

"There's a God," she says to him, getting angrier by the second.

"I'm not convinced, 'Cause if there is a God, what the Hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the Earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?"

"The Lord-"

Dean interrupts her. "If you say "mysterious ways", so help me, I will kick your ass. So, Bobby was right... about the witnesses. It is some kind of a... sign of the apocalypse."

"That's why we're here. Big things afoot."

"Do I want to know why?"

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals."

"Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at Seaworld."

"Those seals are being broken by Lilith," continues Castiel, not understanding the reference.

"She did the spell. She rose the witnesses."

"Mmhmm. And not just here. Twenty other hunters are dead."

"Of course. She picked the victims that the hunters couldn't save so they would barrel right after us."

"Lilith has a certain sense of humor."

"Well, we put those spirits back to rest."

"It doesn't matter. The seal was broken."

"Why break the seal anyway?"

"You think of the seals as a lock on a door."

"Okay. Last one opens and..."

"Lucifer walks free."

"Lucifer? But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing."

"Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?"

"To stop Lucifer," realizes Dean.

"That's why we've arrived."

"Well... bang up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice."

This was, for lack of a better expression, the final straw. "We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of hell. I can throw you back in." Castiel vanishes, not a trace of the female vessel she posses left behind.

* * *

"Well, that started out well," I say (think, really) sarcastically. "And you did praise him, even if he didn't understand."

"I don't see how you can believe he is a good man. He insulted my father, he insulted my brothers and sisters, and he believes we should be helping him every step of the way," responds Castiel coldly.

"He doesn't understand what's going on and he's scared. He wants to know the solution. He wants to know why his brother is so different. He wants the answers, but he's also afraid of them. He still has nightmares of Hell every time he sleeps and so he doesn't. He's a tired man. That's why you're here for him."

"Why am I here for him?"

"Because you... we will be a constant for him. You will always exist."

"How do you know?"

I wonder if I should tell him, but he is going to find out sooner or later. May as well make it sooner. "I have memories of another life. One where Cassie Novak does not exist. And you live. And Dean lives. And the two of you will be there, side by side, together."

"And why did I not know of this before?"

"Because they are the only things I have left. And your brothers do not know about them. God might. I really want to meet him, God. I have a few questions for him, actually. Tell me when you find him."

"You don't know where he is?" Castiel asks, disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Castiel, but I don't have all the answers." And the conversation between the angel and I stops.

* * *

Hello reader,

This is my first fanfic on this site and I have no Beta currently. If you notice anything off, even a typo, I would not feel offended if you point it out.

Gabriel's Wings

P.S.

If you have any questions about Cassie, I will happily reply.

 **AN 2: (Edit 4/16/2016)**

 **Hello,**

 **The above still stands except for the beta part as the position has now been taken over by totallyignorable.**

 **Gabriel's Wings**


	3. Flash from the Past

Dean wakes up to a woman with long messy black hair and a relatively tight sundress sitting on his motel bed.

"Hello, Dean. What were you dreaming about?" She smiles gently, not at all the way she acted the other times they met.

"What, do you get your freak on by watching other people sleep? What do you want?" Dean asks, making Castiel turns serious and grim.

"Listen to me," she says, her voice reverting back to its cold tone. "You have to stop it."

"Stop what?"

Instead of answering, Castiel puts two fingers to his forehead.

* * *

"You could have answered him, Cas," I complain. "Or let me talk to him more. I was curious how he would answer."

"He asked what they wanted so we told him."

"You should have given him the details before sending him back in time," I point out. Then his words register in my head. "Wait... You said we. That means you're accepting that we can work together as a team." I smile (or rather my soul smiles, it's pretty confusing).

He doesn't respond, making me sigh. Or as close as I can get to sighing, considering that I'm just thinking everything. Having a conversation with the being you're sharing a body with is weird.

"Cas, don't ignore it. Just enjoy it!" I cheer.

"Enjoy what?" he asks. It is easy to imagine him doing his head tilt, though rather strange at the same time because I imagine him in my brother's body.

"Um, our merge?" I reply hesitantly.

"Merge?" There is a hint of coldness surrounding me and I wonder if he's feeling fear.

"Yeah. If my other self and I have merged into one, isn't it likely that I can merge with you?" I explain.

"Those souls were incomplete pieces and human. You are still human, and I am an angel," he responds stiffly.

"Doesn't mean we aren't merging," I grumble.

* * *

Castiel appears beside Dean in the passenger seat while he's driving.

"So what? God's my co-pilot, is that it?" says Dean. Castiel only stares. "Well, you're a regular Chatty Cathy. Tell me something. Sam would have wanted in on this, why not bring him back?"

"You had to do this alone, Dean," she tells him, though she winces soon after as if something hurts her.

"And you don't care that he's tearing up the future looking for me right now?" He glances to his right.

"Sam's not looking for you," she says bluntly.

"Alright, if I do this, then the family curse breaks, right? Mom and Dad live happily ever after, and – and, Sam and I grow up playing little league and chasing tail?" He checks with the angel in the passenger seat.

"You realize, if you do alter the future, your father, you, Sam – you'll never become hunters. And all those people you saved, they'll die," she says, a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"I realize."

"And you don't care?" Her head tilts to the side slightly in confusion, eyes unblinking.

"Oh, I care. I care a lot, but these are my parents. I'm not going to let them die again. I can't. No, not if I can stop it." He grips the wheel tighter as he drives,making his knuckles pale, then looks to the passenger seat to see that she has disappeared.

* * *

"Are you ready to talk me to about merging yet?" I ask the angel in my body. He doesn't answer, not that I'm surprised. He probably doesn't think it's possible but if he does, he's probably scared. It would mean that he would be neither angel nor human, but something in-between. An abomination. Like Sam. "Don't worry, eventually you won't even notice I'm gone."

"I am not worried," he finally answers.

"So you won't miss my company when we've merged?" I ask, teasing him. Not that he'll realize it.

"We cannot merge," he replies assuredly. I roll my eyes.

"If I was once two incomplete pieces of a soul in two different forms, isn't it possible I'm still incomplete?" There's no response for a while and I groan. "If you don't want to answer it then just say so, then I won't have to deal with long silences."

* * *

Castiel appears beside Dean and places a hand on his shoulder. Her vessel's soul is crying at the scene before them and confuses the angel, but decides to talk to her vessel's soul later.

* * *

Dean is asleep in bed. He gasps and wakes up. He notices Castiel is standing near the foot of the bed. Dean sits up quickly.

"I couldn't stop any of it. She still made the deal. She still died in the nursery, didn't she?" he asks, grief hitting him again.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You couldn't have stopped it." A gentleness appears in the vessel's voice, her blue eyes looking down at him with a strange wetness that should not be in an angel's eyes. Dean stands up abruptly, making Castiel look up at him.

"What?" Anger is apparent on his face and in his tone.

"Destiny can't be changed, Dean. All roads lead to the same destination," Castiel explains, the gentleness gone and her face hardening.

"Then why'd you send me back?"

"For the truth. Now you know everything we do."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Castiel looks at the other bed, which hasn't been slept in, and Dean follows her gaze. "Where's Sam?"

"We know what Azazel did to your brother. What we don't know is why – what his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up." Castiel pauses before saying, "you may need to ask my vessel."

"Where's Sam?" Dean repeats.

"425 Waterman," she answers. He grabs his keys and his jacket. "You brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean, and we're not sure where it leads. So stop it. Or we will."

* * *

"Be gentle with him. How many times have I told you to be gentle with the righteous man?" I scold the angel, which I privately find amusing.

"It is hard to be. He makes me angry, furious even." And I know that Dean is making this hard. I can feel Castiel's rage surrounding me.

"He does that to many people, demons and angels too. He's good at pushing buttons." I try to ease the angel into a more calm state.

"What am I supposed to do?" He's pleading, I realize. Castiel is pleading to me, someone who is just two incomplete pieces of a human soul, someone he should regard as less than him.

"Learn to be human. He doesn't trust you. And he currently has no reason to trust you. It might be easier if you act more human," I advise him. It's the best I can come up with quickly.

There is only silence. Great, I just love silence.

"Or just ignore my advice that could be helpful too." I puff out my cheeks.

"Why were you crying? You knew what would happen." Ah. Right. That.

"Seeing something you don't believe is real is different than seeing someone die right before you," I state. And it's true. You see a lot of people die when watching Supernatural, but so long as they haven't been truly human, I wouldn't cry. But seeing it in front of me, even because of me, it changes everything.


	4. Hey Uriel and Sam?

Sam enters their motel room and immediately draws his gun, shifting into an offensive stance. A woman he doesn't recognize stands front of him and another man in a suit is looking out the window, veiled in shadows.

"Who are you?" Sam shouts. Dean rushes in to try to stop Sam.

"Sam! Sam, wait! It's Castiel." Dean puts his hand on Sam's gun and pushes it down. His brother stands there stunned, realization dawning on his face. "The angel. The guy behind her, I don't know."

Sam looks at Castiel in wonder and a smile crosses his face. Castiel smiles in return.

"Hello, Sam," she says softly.

"Oh my God – er – uh – I didn't mean to – sorry. It's an honor, really, I –I've heard a lot about you," Sam stutters. He steps forward and holds out his hand to shake Castiel's. Dean goes and closes the door to their room and locks it. Castiel stares at Sam's hand like she isn't sure what to do with it. He shakes it a little, and she finally understands and puts her right hand in his.

"And I, you. Sam Winchester." She stops and her voice hardens as if she's a different person. "The boy with the demon blood. Glad to see you've ceased your extracurricular activities."

"Let's keep it that way," says the man facing the window. There is a contemptuous edge to his voice and it doesn't go unnoticed by either Winchester.

"Yeah, okay, chuckles." Dean looks back at Castiel. "Who's your friend?"

"This the raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Castiel asks, ignoring Dean's question.

"Why?" Dean decides to ask instead.

"Dean, have you located the witch?" She ignores his question again.

"Yes, we've located the witch," he answers.

"And is the witch dead?"

"No, but–" Sam is cut off.

"We know who it is," Dean finishes. Castiel walks over to the table by one of the bed.

"Apparently the witch knows who you are too." She picks up a hex bag and shows it to them. "This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one or both of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?"

Sam and Dean exchange a look.

"We're working on it," Dean replies.

"That's unfortunate," she says.

"What do you care?" He examines the angel for emotion.

"The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals."

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer."

"Lucifer is no friend of ours," the man by the window says harshly. Dean almost rolls his eyes.

"It's just an expression."

"Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs," Castiel explains.

"Okay, great, well now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her and everybody goes home."

"We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful, she's cloaked even our methods."

"Okay, well we already know who she is, so if we work together-" Sam offers.

"Enough of this." The stranger turns to the Winchesters.

"Okay, who are you and why should I care?" Dean glares at the angel. The angel turns his attention to Dean and eyes him with aloofness.

"This is Uriel, he's what you might call a… specialist," Castiel introduces the other angel. Uriel walks toward them.

"What kind of specialist? What are you gonna do?" Dean demands.

"You – uh, both of you – you need to leave this town immediately," says Castiel, a small hint of worry in her voice.

"Why?" Dean asks.

Uriel huffs impatiently. "Because we're about to destroy it."

Sam and Dean exchange a worried glance.

"So this is your plan, you're gonna smite the whole friggin' town?" Dean yells, frustration and anger apparent in his voice.

"We're out of time. This witch has to die, the seal must be saved," Castiel says.

"There are a thousand people here," Sam argues.

"One thousand two hundred fourteen," Uriel corrects automatically.

"And you're willing to kill them all?" Sam looks at him with grief filled eyes.

"This isn't the first time I've… purified a city," says Uriel, with the tone of someone talking to a small child.

"Look, I understand this is regrettable," Castiel says, trying to calm them.

"Regrettable?" Dean glares at the female angel.

"We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already," she continues, as though she hasn't heard him speak.

"So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?" He gestures around the room, getting more and more exasperated.

"It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion. There's a bigger picture here," she argues.

"Right, cause you're bigger picture kind of guys." This time, Dean actually rolls his eyes.

"Lucifer cannot rise. He does and hell rises with him. Is that something that you're willing to risk?" she hisses. The tension in the room is practically palpable. Both sides stand firmly and stubbornly, neither of them planning to yield.

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die," Sam promises.

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys," Uriel says. Castiel turns away from Dean to face Uriel. Sam jerks his head back, looking offended.

"I'm sorry, but we have our orders," she apologizes. The apathy has left her voice and it sounds almost apologetic. It does nothing to appease Sam or Dean's obvious displeasure.

"No, you can't do this, you're angels, I mean aren't you supposed to- You're supposed to show mercy," Sam says desperately. Uriel scoffs and smirk.

"Says who?" Uriel asks as Castiel says, "We have no choice."

"Of course you have a choice. I mean, come on, what? You've never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both, just a couple of hammers?" Dean states furiously.

"Look, even if you can't understand it, have faith. The plan is just." The softness returns momentarily.

"How can you even say that?" Sam asks, horrified and furrowing his eyebrows. It is evident to everyone that the awe he felt when first meeting Castiel is gone and replaced completely by anger.

"Because it comes from heaven, that makes it just." Castiel turns once more to talk to Sam.

"Oh, it must be nice, to be so sure of yourselves." Dean rolls his eyes once more. Castiel looks at him, scowling.

"Tell me something, Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?"

Dean swallows and straightens himself. "Well sorry boys, looks like the plans have changed." He ignores the angel's question.

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel chuckles. Dean walks over and stands in Uriel's face.

"No, but if you're gonna smite this whole town, then you're gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving. See, you went to the trouble of busting me out of hell. I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste me, go ahead, see how he digs that," Dean replies coolly.

"I will drag you out of here myself," Uriel growls.

"Yeah, but you'll have to kill me, then we're back to the same problem. I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something," he jokes. Dean turns back and faces Castiel. "We can do this. We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning."

"Castiel! I will not let these peop–" Castiel holds up his hand to stop Uriel from talking.

"Enough!" She stares at Dean for a second. Her eyes are unreadable, like always, but there is something unmistakably human about them. "I suggest you move quickly."

* * *

"I think I might be influencing you," I tell him.

"It is dangerous to do that with another angel around, Cas-"

"Just call me, Cassie. No full names, please."

"Cassie, it is not okay to show emotion with another angel around."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure Sam might have a better impression from us. He's so full of hope that angels are good. He won't like us now." I start to tear up slightly. I let out a small laugh when I feel confusion radiating around me.

* * *

It is dusk and Castiel appears by Uriel's side. He sits on a park bench, children skipping around nearby in their Halloween costumes. Uriel stares straight ahead, undisturbed by Castiel's sudden arrival.

"The decision's been made," she tells him.

"By a mud monkey." He laughs.

"You shouldn't call them that."

"Ah, it's what they are, savages, just plumbing on two legs."

"You're close to blasphemy." Uriel sighs at her. "There's a reason we were sent to save him. He has potential, he may succeed here."

Castiel sits down on the bench next to Uriel, sighing and glancing towards the kids for a fraction of a second. "And any rate, it's out of our hands."

"It doesn't have to be."

"And what would you suggest?"

"That we drag Dean Winchester out of here and then we blow this insignificant pinprick off the map," says Uriel plainly.

"You know our true orders. Are you prepared to disobey?" Uriel just stares at her.

* * *

"I wish to talk to the brothers." I request. "When Halloween is over and Uriel isn't around."

"You may."

"Thank you."

* * *

Dean is sitting on a park bench watching kids play. Castiel suddenly appears on the park bench, sitting right next to him. Dean is looking the other way, but senses the angel's arrival.

"Let me guess you're here for the 'I told you so'," he says, scowling.

"No."

"Well, good, cause I'm really not that interested."

"I am not here to judge you, Dean."

"Then why are you here?"

"Our orders–"

"Yeah, you know, I've had about enough of these orders of yours –"

"Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain, they were to do whatever you told us to do."

"Your orders were to follow my orders?" says Dean, disbelieving.

"It was a test, to see how you would perform under... battlefield conditions, you might say."

"It was a witch, not the Tet Offensive," Dean responds sarcastically before saying something else. "So I, uh, failed your test, huh? I get it. But you know what? If you would have waved that magic time-traveling wand of yours and we had to do it all over again, I'd make the same call. 'Cause see, I don't know what's gonna happen when these seals are broken, hell I don't even know what's gonna happen tomorrow. But what I do know is, that this, here? These kids, the swings, the trees, all of it is still here because of my brother and me."

"You misunderstand me, Dean, I'm not like you think. I was praying that you would choose to save the town," admits Castiel.

"You were?"

"These people, they're all my father's creations. They're works of art, and yet, even though you stopped Samhain, the seal was broken and we are one step closer to hell on earth, for all creation. Now that's not an expression, Dean, it's literal. You of all people should appreciate what that means." Dean looks at her, pained. She returns the stare and hesitates. "Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul?"

"Okay."

"I'm not a… hammer as you say. I have questions, I have doubts. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months you will have more decisions to make. I don't envy the weight that's on your shoulders, Dean. I truly don't." She maintains her gaze, but Dean returns his attention to the kids. "She will be with you soon."

Dean looks back up at this, but Castiel has already left.

* * *

 **I have set up a poll for pairings, they include some really weird ones like Sam/Becky and Lucifer/Adam, but I was trying to explore all options. If anyone has any suggestions, I would love to know them.**

 **-Gabriel's Wings**


	5. Cassandra?

Dean is driving the Impala and Sam is sitting in the passenger seat. Both are listening to "Armageddon It" as they pass by tall, looming trees. The road is mostly deserted, and they haven't seen another car for several minutes. They pass a speed limit sign, which Dean stubbornly ignores.

"I really like this song, but would you please turn out it down a little so I can talk?" Castiel appears in the backseat making Sam and Dean jump in their seats in surprise.

"Don't do that!" Dean shouts, clearly jostled. "And what kind of angel likes Def Leppard?"

"Oh! I'm not an angel!" She laughs a little and her voice is higher, a bit more mellifluous. Both Winchesters notice this immediate change. "Cas dropped me off where you guys are so I could talk. By Cas I mean Castiel. I'm his vessel. Um, I guess that's pretty obvious, huh?"

"Wait, Castiel's a guy?" Dean asks, frowning. It makes Cassie want to laugh again, but she only smiles.

"Actually, he's a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent, but I've always thought of him as a he, so even after he took over, it was hard to stop thinking of him as that."

"And what's your name?"

"You can call me Cassie."

"Cas and Cassie. Is your actual name Castiel too?"

Cassie rolls her eyes, as if Dean is being dense on purpose. "Of course not. My parents didn't name me after an angel. But that's not what I'm here to talk to you about. First, no angels can know of what Cas and I do. It could put both of us in danger. Second I would like to say hello again. To both of you."

"Again?" Sam cuts in.

"Yes, I often watch attentively what Cas is doing when you two are around. I'm trying to get him to be more gentle, but he's an angel, so he doesn't understand us humans yet." She sighs. "I wanted to tell you, most importantly, something I've only told Cas."

"What?" both brothers ask, their curiosity piqued.

"I'm not entirely from this world. I am made of two incomplete soul pieces, one from this world and the other from one where your lives from when John disappears and years into your future are a TV show. It sounds like a joke, I know, but it's true. In that world, Cassie doesn't exist. Cassie isn't supposed to exist in this one, that's what half of me is saying, but that isn't the point."

She takes a deep breath before continuing.

"You will release the morning star. Unless you-" she stops. Her voice changes mid sentence. "Cassie has run out of energy to take control of this vessel and is unable to talk, even to me."

The woman disappears, leaving Sam and Dean alone to think about what she just said.

"Fuck!" Dean hits his wheel in his frustration. "Of course she runs out of energy the moment she says there's something important we need to know!"

* * *

"Cas?" I call for my angel, feeling exhausted. "What happened?"

"You ran out of strength, your soul is weak and needs to recover," Castiel explains. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Jimmy never took control when Cas was in his body in the show. It sounds sort of like what happens with time traveling.

"I'll be recharged in a few days I assume, so you'll take me to them when I'm ready again," I command.

"You shouldn't-"

"I said you'll take me to them when I'm ready," I snarl. "Or I could just reject you from my vessel and warn my brother and niece."

"I will take you," he accedes reluctantly. And then there is total silence.

A moment later, I realize that I just threatened Castiel, an angel. I try to not be so baleful due to how much the people around are usually the ones taking care of me. I'll have to apologize to him. After the next talk with the Winchesters, perhaps.

* * *

Sam and Dean are changing clothes in their motel room, both in various states of undress. The motel room is a dingy, small place with the lingering smell of alcohol, peeling red wallpaper, and a large stain on the ceiling.

"Hello?" The sudden female voice makes the Winchesters turn towards the door. There stands Castiel, her face covered by her hands. Realizing what state of dress he and his brother are in, Sam continues to get dressed in a hurry.

"Which one are you?" Dean asks, putting his shirt on in one swift movement.

"Er, Cassie. I'm Cassie," she answers, quickly peeking only to veil her eyes again.

"Cassandra?" Dean guesses what the nickname stands for as he puts his pants on.

"No, and I'd rather not say," she replies. She peeks again, and satisfied with the fully-covered Winchesters, lowers her hands. "Now I would really like it if we could talk about what is truly important since I am losing control over my body."

"What do you want us to do? Get Castiel out of you?" Sam asks in earnest curiosity.

"What? No! Dear me, no. I already know how to do that anyways. I came to talk to you about not letting Lucifer out of his cage or even how to stick him back in if you do," Cassie rejects vehemently. She adds a moment later, "which is highly likely considering the way the path you are currently on and the way the show went."

She realizes her slip-up a moment too late, but thankfully, neither Winchester pick up on it. "So? What's the plan?" Dean inquires.

"Well, you'll probably want to keep in contact with Chuck and Anna Milton as soon as you meet them. They'll help a lot. The Colt doesn't work on Lucifer and if you try, Ellen and Jo die due to hellhounds and explosives. Not a threat, but a statement," she lists, counting on her fingers. Sam and Dean exchange nervous glances. "Don't say yes to anyone who asks or tries to force you after opening the cage. Don't continue drinking b- well, just don't drink any more, Sam."

"Wait. You're not going to tell me to stop drinking?" Dean looks affronted that she didn't mention him.

"No. You'll be... fine if you keep drinking whatever you drink, Dean." She waves it away casually.

"You hesitated. Why did you hesitate?" Dean tries to intimidate her, but to no avail.

"Doesn't matter right now. Number five, don't ever take vacations from hunting that separates you two. Nothing good ever-" She stops suddenly.

"Castiel?" Sam asks cautiously.

"Cassie is weak again. She needs to recover," Castiel confirms.

"Can you tell us what else she had for us?" asks Dean.

"No. She is afraid of something and has rejected that idea," says Castiel. Dean and Sam blink, hearing the sound of feathers taking flight. The second their eyes open, Castiel has already disappeared from the motel room.

* * *

"Was I out longer than last time?" I call out.

"Yes," Castiel responds. I can hear a touch of concern in his voice and am inordinately pleased with myself. "I made your soul rest longer since last time you went with the minimum time."

"Thank you." I suddenly become nervous. "And I am deeply sorry for threatening you. It was wrong of me to do so for something so vile over something that wasn't that important."

"I accept your apology and forgive you. I would like to know why, however."

"I felt frustrated that I was about to tell them something important, but was cut off because of my own weakness." I pause. "I would get into a fits of passion like that thanks to the illness I had. Though no one would be near me when they would happen. I believe it was connected to the same feeling of helplessness."

"I can take it away if you wish," Castiel offers.

"No, I don't believe that's a good idea. If you take it away or make me forget, then I will be losing a large part of myself as it was a part of both of my lives and made me draw strength to live." Not that emotional strength helped me much when my fangirl side died. Although, really, being religious was practically the same thing.

* * *

 **Hello.**

 **This chapter was the hardest one to write so far since none of that was based off of canon episodes. I found it difficult to write Sam and include him with Cassie/Castiel and Dean conversing.**

 **If anyone was offended by that last sentence, I did not mean to offend, it was just the way it turned out.**

 **Gabriel's Wings**


	6. Dean's redhead

The door rattles violently, attracting the attention of everyone in the room. It bursts open, and Castiel and Uriel walk through the doorway in unison.

"Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day," Dean sighs.

"Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?" Uriel glares at Ruby, who returns gaze with equal contempt.

"We're here for Anna," Castiel tells the brothers.

"Here for her like... here for her?" Dean asks.

"Stop talking. Give her to us," Uriel demands.

"Are you gonna help her?" Sam looks at Castiel hopefully.

"No. She has to die."

The words sink in slowly. "You want Anna? Why?" Sam asks anxiously.

"Out of the way," Uriel tells them, ignoring Sam's question.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her," Dean waves his hands.

"Don't worry. I'll kill her gently," Uriel says, smiling darkly.

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" Dean asks.

"As a matter of fact, we are. And?" Castiel respond. Dean searches Castiel's face, wondering if Cassie is in there.

"And? Anna's an innocent girl," Sam protests.

"She is far from innocent," the angel states coldly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asks. He stares at her in hope of a straight answer.

"It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing. Now give us the girl," Uriel growls.

"Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try J-Date." Dean looks away from Castiel for a moment. Sam on the other hand continues to watch her, seeing a small smile appear on her face.

"Who's gonna stop us? You two? Or this demon whore?" In a show of anger, Uriel throws Ruby against a wall. Dean runs forward and attacks him.

"Cas, stop... please, Cassie," Sam pleads. Castiel hesitates, but touches Sam's forehead and watches as he crumples to the ground, unconscious. Uriel punches Dean.

"I've been waiting for this."

Suddenly a bright light engulfs Castiel and Uriel and they disappear.

* * *

"How's the car?" Dean asks his younger brother.

"I got her. She's fine. Where's Bobby?" Sam responds.

"Uh, the Dominican. He said we break anything, we buy it."

"He's working a job?"

"God, I hope so. Otherwise, he's at hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap," Dean jokes half-heartedly.

"Now that's seared in my brain." Sam hesitates. "I saw her."

"Saw who?"

"Cassie. I was watching her when you were talking to Uriel, and she looked amused. And when I asked her to stop, she hesitated before doing anything. She's still in there."

Dean frowns. "That's great, but I don't think she can do anything for us until her buddy is away. There seems to be some rules against humans taking back their vessel while there's an angel inside."

Sam sighs. "You're probably right."

* * *

Later, Sam, Dean, and Anna gather in a barn. They are swathed in shadows and are all on edge, if the tenseness of their shoulders are anything to go by. Suddenly, the door opens with a loud blast of noise and light. Castiel and Uriel enter, with identical aloof expressions.

"Hello, Anna. It's good to see you," Castiel says to Anna.

"How? How did you find us?" Sam turns to Dean after a pause. "Dean?"

"I'm sorry," Dean says, turning to Anna.

"Why?" demands Sam, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me, or kill you. I know how their minds work," Anna says harshly. She shoots the two angels a harsh glare before kissing Dean gently on the lips. It lasts several seconds, then Anna pulls away. She stares into Dean's eyes sadly. "You did the best you could. I forgive you." She turns to face Castiel and Uriel. "Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

"I'm sorry." Castiel's blue eyes soften.

"No. You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling," Anna says. She throws every word at Castiel, her head tilted upwards in defiance.

"Still, we have a history. It's just-"

"Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick." Anna braces herself.

Before anyone could move, Alastair, a bleeding Ruby, and another demon appear. The angels and the Winchesters look up, each with varying expressions of shock, annoyance, and anger.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head," Alastair says. He smiles mockingly.

"How dare you come in this room, you pussing sore?" Uriel says in an attempt to insult the demon.

"Name-calling. That hurt my feelings, you sanctimonious, fanatical prick," Alistair response, returning the favor. Uriel bristles and eyes Alistair coldly.

"Turn around and walk away now," Castiel orders.

"Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper," Alistair replies.

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now or we lay you to waste," she orders again.

"I think I'll take my chances."

The room erupts into chaos. Had there been any onlookers, it would have been impossible for them to observe everything going on. Uriel begins fighting a demon while Castiel tries to smite Alastair with no result.

"Sorry, doll. Why don't you go run to daddy?" sneers Alistair, pinning Castiel down. She struggles in his grip, but he only strengthens it.

Uriel, in the other side of the room, exorcises the nameless demon that had entered with the other three.

"Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferma, me confirma!" Alastair chants as he exorcises Castiel. Before he can finish chanting, Dean hits him with a crowbar from behind. Alistair looks up, unfazed. "Dean, Dean, Dean... I am so disappointed. You had such promise."

Alastair attacks Dean and Sam. Castiel, now free from his grasp, stumbles to her feet. While Uriel is distracted in killing yet another demon, Anna moves forward and snatches her Grace from him.

"No!" Uriel shouts at the fallen angel as she breaks the pendant. Her Grace is released, and it flows into her mouth, filling her with angelic power. Soon the entire room begins to shine with indescribable brilliance.

"Shut your eyes!" screams Anna, repeating the demand two more times with increasing worry. The entire room bursts into brilliant white light and when it dims down, both Anna and Alistair are gone. Alistair has, however, left behind Ruby's knife.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna," says Dean to Castiel and Uriel. "Unless, of course, you're scared."

"This isn't over," Uriel warns them menacingly.

"Oh, it looks over to me, junkless."

With one final sneer, Castiel and Uriel disappear.

* * *

"Things are just getting better and better," I grumble. "And the future still hasn't changed! Should I just let the civil war in heaven start before I change anything?"

"There will be a civil war in heaven?" Castiel asks.

I don't even hesitate to answer, refusing to believe anything could get worse from what was in store for the Winchesters. Whatever I could do to nullify the awful events that lay ahead, I would do. "Of course there will. Because every season things just get worse and worse for the Winchester brothers. Or, uh, every year, I guess."

"How do I stop it?"

* * *

 **Hello, I am really excited to announce that somebody voted in the shipping pole!**

 **I haven't seen the Dean/Chuck ship before and I'm not quite sure how I will implement it in this story, but I shall try.**

 **If anyone doesn't want to see it, I would need two or more voters shipping Dean with someone else, or Dean/No one (Leave Dean a lonely and miserable soul).**

 **Thank you,**

 **Gabriel's Wings**


	7. Torture is always so fun to listen to

**Voting Results for Pairings so far:**

 **Dean/Cassie, 2 votes.**

 **Destiel/Cassie (Dean loves both Cas and Cassie and it's returned), 1 vote**

 **Dean/Castiel, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Chuck, 1 vote**

 **Dean/No one (Leave Dean a lonely and Miserable soul), 1 vote**

 **Sastiel/Cassie (Basically Destiel/Cassie, but Sam is there instead), 1 vote**

 **Sam/No one (Leave Sam a lonely soul), 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Gabriel, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Adam, 1 vote**

 **Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time.**

 **Deadone13: Your review made me smile every time I looked at it and helped motivate me to write more. As the above may show, it does not seem like Dean will be left lonely and miserable.**

* * *

Blue-white lightning strikes Alastair and he vanishes.

"What the hell?" Dean asks no one in particular.

"Guess again." Dean turns around to see Castiel behind him. "What just happened? You and Sam just saved a seal. We captured Alastair. Dean, this was a victory."

"Well, no thanks to you."

"What makes you say that?"

"You were here the whole time?"

"Enough of it." Castiel looks away.

"Well, thanks for your help with the rock salt," says Dean sarcastically.

"That script on the funeral home—we couldn't penetrate it."

Realization dawns in Dean's eyes. "That was angel-proofing."

"Why do you think I recruited you and Sam in the first place?" Castiel looks back at Dean.

"You recruited us?"

"That wasn't your friend Bobby who called, Dean. It wasn't Bobby who told Sam about the seal."

"That was you?" She looks down and shrugs half-heartedly.

"If you want our help, why the hell didn't you just ask?"

"Because whatever I ask, you seem to do the exact opposite."

"So, what now, huh? The people in this town, they just gonna start dying again?"

"Yes."

"These are good people. What, you think you can make a few exceptions?"

"To everything there is a season."

"You made an exception for me." She pauses, then looks at Dean.

"You're different," she says with surprising conviction. A longer pause and Tessa appears next to Dean.

"Dean? I could use your help." When Dean looks back Castiel is gone.

* * *

Car alarms blare. Several cars in various states of smashed pieces are in the street. Castiel appears and silences the alarms. She walks through the wreckage to the body of a woman. The woman is lying sprawled on the asphalt in bloodstained clothes. Castiel moves part of her clothing off her neck; she has been stabbed to death.

"Goodbye, sister," Castiel tells the body. Moments later, police cars arrive, blaring their sirens. Officers rush into the scene.

"What the hell?" an officer exclaims. On the ground on either side of the corpse, an image of two great wings has been seared into the asphalt.

* * *

"I am so sorry, Castiel," I tell the angel.

"Why are you sorry? You did not kill her."

"No, I didn't. But you knew her and you cared for her. It is a way of showing sympathy." I take several shaky breaths before I start crying silently.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you do not."

"There is no need."

"But what is happening is sad, and you will feel betrayed when you find out who the killer was. And this is just terrible!" I exclaim before I calm myself down. "If you hear dripping please check the circle."

* * *

Sam and Dean enter a motel room.

"Ah, home crappy home." Dean sighs as Sam flips on the lights. The room becomes awash with the fluorescents, revealing stained walls, cheap decor, and two disgruntled angels in the center.

"Winchester and Winchester," Uriel says, Castiel at his side.

"Oh come on," Dean complains.

"You are needed."

"Needed? We just got back from needed."

"Now, you mind your tone with me," hisses Uriel.

"No, you mind your damn tone with us."

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral," Sam explains.

"Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela? Cas, you remember her. You burned her eyes out. Remember that? Good times. Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five freaking minutes!" Dean yells.

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes," Uriel says.

"Yeah, what were those again? What exactly did you want from me?" Dean grits out.

"Start with gratitude," Uriel tells him.

"Oh."

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand," says Castiel in a soft voice.

"And we-" Uriel gives Castiel a significant look. "-don't care. Now, seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight."

"Demons?" Dean assumes. "How are they doing it?"

"We don't know," Uriel answers, as though it pains him to admit it.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it? I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?" Sam asks.

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much," Uriel answers indignantly.

"Once we find whoever it is," Castiel adds.

"So you need our help hunting a demon?" Dean says, disbelief obvious.

"Not quite. We have Alastair," Castiel states.

"Great. He should be able to name your trigger man." Dean shrugs.

"But he won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse," Castiel continues.

"Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league."

"That's why we've come to his student. You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got," Uriel says bluntly. Dean looks down.

"Dean, you are our best hope." Castiel looks up at him with sad blue eyes.

"No. No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this."

Uriel walks up to Dean purposefully as Castiel averts her gaze.

"Who said anything about asking?" The angel grabs hold of him, and the three of them disappear. Sam looks around the empty room.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Alastair is visible through a window in a door, chained to a hexacle standing in the middle of a devil's trap.

"This devil's trap is old Enochian. He's bound completely," Castiel explains.

"Fascinating." Dean rolls his eyes again before turning away from the door. "Where's the door?"

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"Hitch back to Cheyenne, thank you very much." Dean walks past Uriel, then stops.

"Angels are dying, boy," Uriel says, blocking the human's path.

"Everybody's dying these days. And hey, I get it. You're all-powerful. You can make me do whatever you want. But you can't make me do this."

"This is too much to ask, I know. But we have to ask it." Dean watches Castiel for a moment, then turns back to Uriel.

"I want to talk to Cas alone."

"Then I think I'll go seek revelation. We might have some further orders," Uriel says.

"Well, get some donuts while you're out." Dean tells him making the male Angel laugh.

"Ah, this one just won't quit, will he? I think I'm starting to like you, boy." Dean watches Uriel vanish.

"You guys don't walk enough. You're gonna get flabby." Castiel doesn't react. "You know, I'm starting to think junkless has a better sense of humor than you do."

"Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison. Ask anyone," says Castiel, obviously confused. Dean walks up to her.

"What's going on, Cas? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?"

"My superiors have begun to question my sympathies."

"Your sympathies?"

"I was getting too close to the humans in my charge," she sighs. "You. They feel I've begun to express emotions. The doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgment."

"Well, tell Uriel, or whoever...you do not want me doing this, trust me."

"Want it, no. But I have been told we need it."

"You ask me to open that door and walk through it, you will not like what walks back out."

"For what it's worth, I would give anything not to have you do this." Dean closes his eyes. Castiel adds, "Cassie wishes to speak with you. I shall not be listening."

"Hey Cassie?"

"Dean! Oh! I'm so sorry!" She hugs him suddenly and holds him close to her. "There is no need for you to torture Alastair. No demon is currently killing the angels. They can't. The only ones who can currently kill an angel are other angels. Don't tell Cas though. Please. I want his pain to be put off as long as possible. I'm begging you, Dean, do not tell him."

"You mean, you want me to go in there and torture Alastair?"

"No! I don't want you to follow that damned script!" She yells with tears in her eyes. Dean looks alarmed and, noticing this, she calms down. "But I don't know what else to do. I'm sorry, Dean."

"There's something else isn't there?"

"Yes- she has run out of energy and cannot keep talking." Castiel takes over.

"Great. Once again she's about to say something important and she runs out of energy." Dean closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I'll do it."

* * *

Castiel hears Alistair screaming; she wishes to talk to someone so she won't focus on it, but Cassie is too weak and Uriel is not around here. So she listens to the other room. Then she notices a dripping sound.

"Stop." Castiel walks into the room, surveying it. Her eyes fixate on one of the ceiling pipes, which has a minor leak. It has already left a small mark on the devil's trap, but thankfully not enough to destroy it.

"What? I thought you wanted me to do this?" Dea asks, rather pissed off at the angels playing Red Light, Green Light with Dean torturing Alistair.

"And you may continue once I have fixed the pipe and the circle." Castiel heads towards the pipe, fixing both of them as she said she would. "Done."

* * *

It's night and Castiel now listens to Alistair's groans. The light flickers, catching her attention. The bulb explodes and Anna appears behind her.

"Anna," he greets stiffly.

"Hello, Castiel." Anna replies. Castiel turns around, slightly surprised by what she sees.

"Your human body-"

"It was destroyed, I know. But I guess I'm sentimental. Called in some favors and..." Anna gestures at herself. Alistair's groans become louder.

"You shouldn't be here. We still have orders to kill you."

"Somehow, I don't think you'll try. Where's Uriel?"

"He went to seek revelation," Castiel says.

"Right." Anna's voice is tinted with disbelief that Castiel can't hear. "Why are you letting Dean do this?"

"It's God's work." And Cassie didn't say anything against it. Castiel decides not to mention her vessel's knowledge.

"Torturing? That's God's work? Stop him, Cas, please. Before you ruin the one real weapon you have," Anna pleads.

"Who are we to question the will of God?"

"Unless this isn't his will."

"Then where do our orders come from?" Castiel wishes she could talk to Cassie right now, to find out if Anna should be believed.

"I don't know. One of our superiors, maybe, but not Him," Anna says, adamant. "The father you love, you think He wants this? You think he'd ask this of you? You think this is righteous?"

Castiel doesn't look into her eyes and is suddenly tempted to wake up her host.

"What you're feeling? It's called doubt," Anna states. Castiel knows this, having felt it since taking over Cassie. Anna steps forward and touches Castiel's hand in a sign of sympathy. "These orders are wrong and you know it. But you can do the right thing. You're afraid, Cas. I was too. But together, we can still-"

"I need to think about this," Castiel interrupts and Anna releases her hand. She vanishes, leaving Castiel alone once more to listen to Alastair's ringing scream.

* * *

Sam arrives, storming past Castiel. She lets him, not wanting to do anything without talking to Cassie first. She hears yelling and shouting and moves to the doorway and listens to Alistair's confession. Sam walks up to her after killing the demon.

"This whole thing was pointless. You understand that? The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers," he declares.

"Perhaps Alistair was lying." It sounds weak, even to her, but she doesn't like the other choice.

"No, he wasn't," Sam states firmly before getting his brother out of there. When the door slams shut behind them, Castiel winces as though she's just been hit.

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **I realize there is a bit of difference from the show than there is in this chapter (and not just because of Cassie). I have Uriel turn the pipe earlier than he does in the show, but that's because I forgot when he did it and then I didn't want to go back and rewrite everything.**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Gabriel's Wings**

 **P.S.**

 **Thank you always totallyignorable for being the beta, I wouldn't know what I would if you weren't there.**


	8. Carry On

Uriel sits on a bench, eyes closed in prayer. A thin layer of snow surrounds him as sunlight peeks through the clouds. The scene is nothing but peaceful. Castiel appears nearby. Uriel opens his eyes as the fellow angel approaches.

"Castiel, I received revelation from our superiors. Our brothers and sisters are dying and they... they want us to stop hunting the demon responsible," Uriel informs her. His voice is full of disbelief and thinly veiled anger. She stays silent and sits next to him. "Something is wrong up there. I mean, can you feel it?"

"The murders. Maybe they aren't demonic. Sam Winchester said the demons had nothing to do with it," she suggests.

"If not the demons, what could it be?" he demands.

"The will of heaven. We are failing, Uriel. We are losing the war. Perhaps the garrison is being punished."

"You think our father would-"

"I think maybe our father isn't giving the orders anymore. Maybe there is something wrong." Uriel stands up.

"Well, I won't wait to be gutted," he declares harshly.

He vanishes.

* * *

Castiel ponders about when things started seeming so wrong. It is possible it's been since she took Cassie, but Cassie hasn't been in her life for long. Since she pulled Dean Winchester from perdition? No, it was before that. And yet she cannot pinpoint the exact time. She wishes, then, that Cassie was awake so that she could ask her about it.

* * *

Castiel returns to the torture chamber, examining the pipe.

"You called?" Uriel enters. "What do you say, Castiel? Will you join me? Will you fight with me?"

"Strange. Strange how a leaky pipe can almost undo the work of angels when we ourselves are supposed to be the agents of fate," Castiel says. Her voice seems absent-minded, but there are undertones of calculation and alertness.

"Alastair was much more powerful than we had imagined."

"No. No demon can overpower that trap. I made it myself. We've been friends for a long time, Uriel. Fought by each other's sides, served together away from home, for what seems like forever. We're siblings, Uriel. Pay me that respect. Tell me the truth."

"The truth is, the only thing that can kill an angel-" A sword slides out of Uriel's sleeve into his grasp. "-is another angel."

"You." Castiel's eyes narrow and she tenses.

"I'm afraid so," he replies.

"And you broke the devil's trap, trying to set Alastair on Dean," she continues, connecting the dots as she speaks.

"Alastair should never have been taken alive. Really inconvenient, Cas. Yes, I did turn the screw a little. Alastair should've killed Dean and escaped, and you should have gone on happily scapegoating the demons."

"For the murders of our kin?"

"Not murders, Castiel. No. My work is conversion. How long have we waited here? How long have we played this game by rules that make no sense?"

"It is our father's world, Uriel."

"Our father? He stopped being that, if he ever was, the moment he created them. Humanity, his favorites. This whining, puking larva."

"Are you trying to convert me?"

"I wanted you to join me. And I still do. With you, we can be powerful enough to-"

"To?" says Castiel, before Uriel can finish. He continues, ignoring her.

"To raise our brother."

"Lucifer," she says, scowling.

"You do remember him, then. How strong he was? How beautiful? And he didn't bow to humanity. He was punished for defending us. Now, if you want to believe in something, Cas, believe in him," Uriel responds. His voice is filled with admiration and love. Castiel's gaze only hardens.

"Lucifer is not God."

"God isn't God anymore. He doesn't care what we do. I am proof of that."

"But this? What were you gonna do, Uriel? Were you gonna kill the whole garrison?"

"I only killed the ones who said no. Others have joined me, Cas. Now, please, brother, don't fight me. Help me. Help me spread the word. Help me bring on the apocalypse. All you have to do is be unafraid."

"For the first time in a long time, I am," Castiel tells the other angel. Uriel's smile immediately becomes warmer, until Castiel punches him through the wall several feet away. Uriel is only down for a moment, but he quickly regains his senses. Righting himself, he grabs a metal crowbar and clobbers Castiel with it. She falls back, wounded. She licks her lips and tastes blood.

"You can't win, Uriel. I still serve God," she declares. What she doesn't mention, however, is that she serves him through Cassie. It isn't as if Cassie knows that, either.

"You haven't even met the man. There is no will. No wrath. No God." Between each phrase, Uriel punches her. When he is done speaking, he raises his fist one last time. Castiel braces herself but instead of feeling a blow, she hears Uriel scream. She looks up. Out of his every orifice streams a brilliant white light as bright as the sun. The light explodes out of him and the building. He crumples to the ground, dead, and only then does Castiel notice the blade sticking out from the back of his neck.

"Maybe. Or maybe not. But there's still me." Anna pulls out Uriel's sword. She hurries over to Castiel and offers her hand. She takes it and stands up, looking down at the corpse. His wings are seared into the floor across the devil's trap.

* * *

Dean is lounging in his motel bed as Sam packs their few belongings. Castiel sits next to him on the bed.

"Are you alright?" she asks.

"No thanks to you," Dean responds coldly.

"You need to be more careful."

"You need to make sure that you know who knows the truth before sending someone to torture."

"That's not what I mean. Uriel is dead."

"Was it the demons?"

"It was disobedience," says Castiel. "He was working against us."

"Is it true? Did I break the first seal? Did I start all this?"

"Yes. When we discovered Lilith's plan for you, we laid siege to hell and we fought our way to get to you before you-"

"Jump-started the apocalypse."

"And we were too late."

"Why didn't you just leave me there, then?"

"It's not blame that falls on you, Dean, it's fate. The righteous man who begins it is the only one who can finish it. You have to stop it."

"Lucifer? The apocalypse? What does that mean?" Castiel stands, as though she is about to leave. Dean's eyes widen. "Hey! Don't you go disappearing on me. What does that mean!"

Castiel sits back down. "I don't know," she admits.

"Bull."

"I don't. Dean, they don't tell me much. I know our fate rests with you."

Dean scoffs. "Well, then you guys are screwed. I can't do it, Cas. It's too big. Alastair was right. I'm not all here. I'm not- I'm not strong enough. Well, I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be. Find someone else. It's not me." Dean begins to cry, and is evidently immediately embarrassed by the action for some reason. Castiel's features turn softer and she holds him in her arms. Surprisingly, he doesn't push her away.

After a moment, a faraway memory pops into her head and she begins to sing with a hoarse voice. "Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more."

"Cassie?" He pulls away and looks into her face.

"Shh. I only have a few minutes." She pets his head before continuing to sing and holds him close. She stumbles on a few words and finishes a couple minutes later. He is sleeping by that time, and she sets him down on the bed.

Sam enters the room to see Dean asleep in bed, Cassie sitting beside him. She brings a finger to her mouth and disappears.


	9. It's the Mediocre Life

**Voting Results for Pairings so far:**

 **Dean/Cassie, 2 votes.**

 **Destiel/Cassie (Dean loves both Cas and Cassie and it's returned), 1 vote**

 **Dean/Castiel, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Chuck, 1 vote**

 **Dean/No one (Leave Dean a lonely and Miserable soul), 1 vote**

 **Sastiel/Cassie (Basically Destiel/Cassie, but Sam is there instead), 1 vote**

 **Sam/No one (Leave Sam a lonely soul), 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Gabriel, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Adam, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/No one (Leave Cassie as a lonely(?) soul)**

 **Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time.**

 **Guest: Thank you for the review, it made me squeal in happiness. And about the same time I noticed your review there was also the new and improved chapter from my beta. So I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A young woman with black hair tied into a bun and formal wear pokes her head through Dean's door. "Mr. Smith? A Sam Wesson is here to see you."

"Send him in, Cassie," Dean says, nodding his head.

"Yes, sir." She closes the door behind her and smiles politely at Sam. "Mr. Wesson, Mr. Smith will see you now." Sam returns the smile warily and enters the room, Cassie at his heels.

"Cassie, please shut the door," Dean tells her.

"Yes, sir." She shuts the door behind her, but doesn't leave.

"Cassie?" Dean watches her.

"Yes?"

"What're you still doing in here?"

"Waiting for you two to start talking. I would like to hear what's going on with tech support, as well," she says seriously. Dean tilts his head in a silent affirmation and returns his attention to the man in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asks Sam.

"I'm not sure I know," Sam answers, gripping his brown messenger bag tightly.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Sam Wesson. I started here three weeks ago."

"All right. You cornered me in the elevator talking about ghosts. And now..." Dean drifts off.

"Now what?" says Sam. Dean pauses.

"Now nothing. I, uh, so you started working here three weeks ago, huh?" Sam nods. "Yeah, me too." He then gestures to his bottled drink. "It's the Master Cleanse. You tried it? Phenomenal. Detoxes you like nobody's business."

"With all due respect, no one likes that stuff but you," says Cassie. Sam smirks slightly, but Dean ignores her and takes a long gulp of the disgusting liquid.

"When you were in that bathroom with Ian, did you see something?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. I don't know what I saw."

"Wait. Are you saying that- did you see a ghost?"

"I was freaking out. The guy penciled his damn neck."

"You did, didn't you? Okay, listen. What if these suicides aren't suicides? I mean, what if they're something not natural?" suggests Sam excitedly.

"So, what, ghosts are real? And they're responsible for all the dead bodies around here? Is that what you're telling me?" Dean says dubiously.

"I know it sounds crazy. But yes. That's what I'm telling you."

"Uh-huh. Based on what?"

Sam looks around for an answer. "Instinct," he says firmly. Dean looks down, shaking his head, then looks back up.

"I've got the same instinct."

"Seriously? You know those dreams I was telling you about? I was dreaming about ghosts."

"Yeah."

"And then it turns out that there's a real ghost."

"So you're telling me that your dreams are special visions and you're some kind of psychic?" Dean says disbelievingly. Cassie smiles and chuckles, but it goes unnoticed.

"No. I mean, that would be nuts. I'm just saying something weird is definitely going on around here, right? So I've been digging around a little." Sam pulls several folded sheets of paper from his bag. "I think I found a connection between the two guys."

Sam passes over the papers and Dean examines them carefully.

"You broke into their email accounts?"

Sam coughs awkwardly. "I used some skills that I happen to have to satisfy my curiosity."

"Nice."

"Yeah. Okay. So it turns out Ian and Paul both got this same email telling them to report to HR, room fourteen forty-four."

"HR's on seven."

"Exactly," says Sam, inordinately pleased.

"Should we go check this out?" Dean asks.

"Like right now?"

"No. No, it's getting late. You're right."

"I am dying to check this out right now," admits Sam with a small grin.

"Right?"

"Great. Let's go." Cassie beams and opens the door.

"Uhuh. Cassie, you're staying here. If this the work of some ghost it would be dangerous for you to come along with us," Dean reprimands.

"It's more dangerous if I stay here alone," Cassie points out, putting extra emphasis on the last word so Dean would get the clue.

"Fine. You can come with." Dean rolls his eyes. Cassie all but cheers.

* * *

"Sam Wesson." Sam offers his hand to Cassie as they stand uncomfortably in the elevator.

"Cassie Smith." Cassie shakes it. Noticing his questioning look she adds, "Dean's wife."

"Cassie, you're not supposed to talk about that at work."

"So, how did you know that we weren't talking about tech support?" Sam asks, gripping the elevator's railing.

"Isn't hard to follow Dean's thought process. Sees the body of one guy, second one dies in front of him, then he calls you over. That doesn't seem like tech support to me."

* * *

The trio are coming down the corridor when they hear a man yelling and hurry to room 1444. Dean turns the handle, only to find it locked. Sam takes a step back and kicks the door open.

"Whoa," Dean comments. Whether he is talking about the barely lit room or Sam's apparent athletic ability is a mystery.

A shelf has fallen on the man in the room. Dean and Sam hurry over to lift it off him. As they struggle with the heavy object, an old man appears behind Dean and flings him into the wall. Then, he shoves Sam over, his fingers bursting with electricity. Cassie hastily kicks a wrench towards Dean. He gets up and swings at the old man with it. The unnamed man dissipates before the wrench even makes contact. The monitors shut off and everything stops shaking. Dean and Sam lift the shelves so Cassie can pull the man out from underneath.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Sam asks the couple.

"I have no idea," Dean answers, as Cassie just shrugs.

* * *

They're in an upper-class room that looks incredibly sophisticated and expensive. The three of them are tense and, for a long time, they don't speak, taking in the events that only just occurred. Dean drinks his Master Cleanse.

"Holy crap, dude," he says finally.

"Yeah. I could use a beer," Sam responds.

"Oh, sorry, man. I'm on the Cleanse. I got rid of all the carbs in the house."

"Here." Cassie tosses Sam a Samuel Adam's from the fridge. He catches it with ease.

"Where did that come from?" Dean watches the drink like it's a bomb.

"I hid some so I could still drink, of course," Cassie chuckles, taking one for herself. It opens with a loud fizzing noise.

"Hey. How the hell did you know that ghosts are scared of wrenches?"

"I just scooted it towards Dean. Something's better than nothing after all." She shrugs.

"Crazy, right? And nice job kicking that door too. That was very Jet Li. What are you, like a black belt or something?"

"No. I have no clue how I did that. It's like... we've done this before," Sam states slowly.

"What do you mean, before? Like Shirley MacLaine before?" Dean replies.

"No. I- I just can't shake this feeling like I- like I don't belong here. You know? Like I should do something more than sit in a cubicle."

"I think most people who work in a cubicle feel that same way," Dean jokes. Cassie smiles as she takes a sip of her beer.

"No. Well, look, it's more than that. Like, I don't like my job. I don't like this town. I don't like my clothes. I don't like my own last name. I don't know how else to explain it, except that...it feels like I should be doing something else. There's just something in my blood. Like I was destined for something different. What about you? You ever feel that way?"

"I don't believe in destiny. I do believe in dealing with what's right in front of us, though."

"All right, so, what do we do now?"

"We do what I do best, Sammy. Research."

"Okay. Did you just call me Sammy?"

"Did I?"

"I think you did," said Sam. "Yeah. Don't."

"Sorry."

"But it's so nice, Sammy," Cassie teases him, grinning. Sam, being the exemplar of maturity, sticks his tongue out at her, only furthering her amusement. Ignoring their exchange, Dean walks over to the corner desk with a laptop. Sam opens up his own laptop, Cassie peering over his shoulder with obvious interest.

"Oh, jackpot," Dean exclaims after several minutes.

"What've you got?" Sam asks.

"What do you have," Cassie corrects him automatically.

"I just found the best site ever. Real, actual ghost hunters," Dean announces. Sam and Cassie go over to see. "These guys are genius. Check it out."

"Instructional videos," Sam says with disbelief. Dean is looking at the Ghostfacers website and pulls up a video. Two men from the Ghostfacers franchise (Ed and Harry, according to the video's description) pop up, both dressed in white lab coats.

"We know why you're watching," Ed starts.

"You've got a problem."

"A ghost problem."

"Please stop with the twin speech," Cassie groans.

"A ghost-related problem. A ghost- it's like a ghost-adjacent pr- it's like a problem that's- and the ghost is-" Harry is cut off by Ed.

"Whatever. You've come to the right place. The only decent place, really, because the Ghostfacers know how to solve it."

"Period."

"Watch and learn."

"See, the first step in any supernatural fight-"

"Figure out what you're up against," they say in disturbing unison.

"That's obvious." Cassie rolls her eyes. Dean looks over at Sam. On Sam's laptop is an article about the death of Sandover's founder with a picture.

"That's him. That's the ghost," Dean says, agreeing with his wide.

"P. T. Sandover. Died 1916. Devoted his life to his work. No wife, no kids." Sam reads aloud.

The article text visible next to the picture reads: Office 1444 was considered to be the center of the company's operations, with Sandover himself overseeing all details of any construction project the company undertook. / Considered to be a difficult person to work for, P.T. Sandover had an exceptionally high standard of quality, often marching onto construction sites and halting all work until he personally inspected each aspect of the structure. Aiming for perfection is perhaps why the Sandover legacy is so impressive, dominating the industry with the scale and scope of its projects.

"Used to say he was the company, and his very blood pumped through the building," Sam adds.

"Wow, okay. So slight workaholic. Maybe he's still here, you know, watching over the company, even killing for it." Dean winces.

"Plus, turns out this isn't the first time people started killing themselves in the building. 1929."

"Yeah, but lots of guys jumped off lots of high rises that year."

"How many companies had seventeen suicides?" Cassie retorts.

"Phew. Okay, so P. T. Sandover, protector of the company. His ghost wakes up and becomes active during times of grave economic distress."

"Well, I mean, the worst time we've seen since the Great Depression-" Sam is cut off.

"Is now. Yeah, now sucks. My portfolio's in the sewer. I don't even wanna talk about it," Dean finishes.

"Your portfolio is fine."

"Easy for you to say, Winchester, you come from a rich family."

"I'm no longer a Winchester, remember, Smith?"

"So Sandover's helping the bottom line-" Sam decides to ignore the lover's quarrel.

"By zapping some model employees," Dean finishes for Sam again. Cassie is temporarily to comment on the twin speak once more, but decides against it.

"Yeah. I mean, Ian and Paul. It was like he turned them into different people."

"Perfect worker bees, exactly. So devoted to the company that they would commit hara-kiri if they failed it."

"One more interesting fact. The building wasn't always that high. Used to be fourteen floors. And the room where the ghost attacked, fourteen forty-four? Once upon a time, that was the old man's office." Dean and Sam return to watching the Ghostfacers video.

"Once you've got that thing in your sights," says Ed.

"You kill it."

"Using special ghost-hunting weapons."

"First, salt. It's like acid to ghosts."

"Burny acid."

"Not LSD."

"No. It's a bad trip for ghosts. Next up, iron."

"That's why the wrench worked," Sam realizes.

"Pure power in your hand."

"Dissipates ghosts instantly."

"Next little trick. We learned this from those useless douchebags-"

"That we hate."

"The Winchesters."

"Please, they learned everything from the Winchesters," Cassie rolled her eyes. "They're a couple of the best monster hunters."

"Family of yours, Cassie?" Dean glances at her.

"No. Just important for some reason."

Dean and Sam look at her oddly, wondering how she seemingly knows so much. They then exchange glances and both return their attention back to the video.

"Gun." The video continues.

"Shotgun shell. Pack it up with fresh rock salt."

"Very effective."

"Very effective."

"Winchesters still suck ass, though."

"Affirmative. Suckage major."

Dean packs two pokers in a duffel bag that contains a salt shaker and unidentifiable items.

"Where do we even get a gun?" he asks.

"Gun store?" suggests Sam.

"Isn't there like some kind of waiting period or something?"

"I think so."

"Well, how in the hell-"

"I don't know. Seems pretty impossible, honestly."

"Sweetie, I have some nearby guns hidden in case of an emergency," says Cassie, as if that's normal human behavior.

"Alright," Dean accepts skeptically. They continue the video.

"The aforementioned super-annoying Winchester douchenozzles also taught us this one other thing. You have to burn the remains."

"Okay, this next part gets a little gross. Sometimes you might have to dig up the body. Sorry."

"It's illegal in some states."

"All states," corrects Ed.

"Possibly all states."

"Sandover was cremated," Sam mentions, looking over the website on his own laptop.

"What? So what do we do now?" Dean asks the other two.

"Finish the video?"

"Now, if the deceased has been cremated-"

"Don't panic."

"Don't panic."

"Just gotta look for some other remains."

"A hair in a locket, maybe. Fingernails. Baby teeth."

"Milk teeth."

"Genetic material. You know what we're talking about."

"Go find it."

"Fight well, young lions."

"Godspeed."

* * *

The trio enter the elevator.

"Set your cell phones to walkie-talkie in case we get separated," Dean says. He has his phone out and Sam and Cassie get theirs from their respective pockets.

"How the hell are we gonna find some ancient speck of DNA in a skyscraper?" Sam asks.

"Well, that creepy storeroom used to be Sandover's office, right?" Dean presses button 14.

* * *

Dean, Sam, and Cassie look through the things stored in 1444. Dean goes behind some shelves while Sam rifles through the desk easily visible from the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A guard calls out.

Sam startles while the couple ducks out of sight.

"Nothing. I just-" Sam tries to defend himself.

"Come with me." The guard grabs Sam's arm and shuts the door behind them.

"And he tried to be a lawyer. Silly Winchester," Cassie scoffs and shakes her head.

Dean stares at her, bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"I-I don't know," Cassie says, confused. She furrows her eyebrows before changing the subject. "Lets keep searching."

* * *

Dean and Cassie are looking at the Sandover history display when Sam comes in.

"Whoa. That's a lot of blood." Dean pulls his head back a little.

"Yeah, I know." Sam counters, his voice showing that he's still shaken.

"Right. So, uh, in there." Dean points to a glass case containing a pair of gloves.

"P. T. Sandover's gloves." Sam's eyes widen.

"Yeah, how much you wanna bet there's a little smidge of DNA in there? You know, like a fingernail clipping or a hair or two? Something," Dean says.

"So are you two ready or are we just going to stand here all day talking about your genius minds?" Cassie crosses her arms and taps her foot rhythmically, looking like the perfect epitome of an annoyed businesswoman.

"I have no idea," Dean answers.

"Me neither." Sam breathes in. They each take a poker and Sam takes a container of salt. "Go for it." He gestures to the case.

"Right." Dean smashes the glass. Immediately, the air turns cold and their breath starts to show. Sandover flickers into existence behind Dean and flings him into the wall, then Sam. His hands spark as he approaches Sam. Cassie runs forward, swings the poker, and Sandover dissipates. Dean gets up quickly.

"Oh. Nice."

Sandover appears behind Dean.

"Dean!" Cassie screams over shadowing Sam's own shout. Sam throws Dean his poker, which Dean catches. He turns and swings it through Sandover, who disappears again.

"Nice catch." Sam smiles.

"Right?" Dean smiles back, nervous laughter bubbling up in his throat.

Sam gets up and goes over to pick up the poker left on the floor. Seconds later, Sandover appears between Sam and Dean. Cassie stabs the ghost quickly, making it dissipate once again. He appears behind Dean, who turns around to get him; then behind the other two, who do the same; then between the three of them, and throws first Sam, then Dean, and lastly Cassie into opposite walls. His hands spark and he reaches for Dean. Falling against the wall, Sam catches sight of the gloves and grabs them. He fumbles with his lighter, then sets the gloves on fire. The moment the gloves begin to burn, flames appear out of nowhere and begin to make their way up Sanover's body. Sandover vanishes. Sam sighs in relief before dropping the gloves and stamping out the remaining flames with his foot.

"That was amazing." Sam breathes heavily, adrenaline pumping through him.

"Right? Right?" The grin on Dean's face won't fall and Cassie just laughs at them both.

* * *

Dean pulls a first-aid kit out of his desk and starts talking. "Man, I gotta tell you, I've never had so much fun in my life."

"Me neither," Sam responds and Cassie rolls her eyes, which she's been doing more and more frequently since marrying Dean.

"Was a hell of a workout too, wasn't it?" Dean says.

"We should keep doing this."

"I know." Dean looks through the kit and comes out with three gauze pads. He gives one to Sam and another to his wife.

"I mean it. There gotta be other ghosts out there. We could help a lot of people," Sam insists and Cassie refrains from correcting his grammar.

"Right, we'd be like the Ghostfacers."

"No, really. I mean, for real."

"What? Like, quit our jobs and hit the road?" scoffs Dean.

"Exactly."

"Sounds fun," says Cassie, perking up at the idea.

"How would we live?"

"Uh," Sam says intelligently.

"You gotta be kidding me. How would we get by? With stolen credit cards? Huh? Eating diner food drenched in saturated fats? Sharing a crap motel room every night?"

"You always forget about my family background," Cassie grumbles.

"That's all just details," Sam says, waving away Dean's concerns.

"Details are everything. You don't wanna go fighting ghosts without any health insurance."

"All right. Um. Confession."

"What?"

"Remember those dreams I told you about with the ghosts?"

"Yeah," says Dean. "So what?"

"I was fighting them."

"Okay."

"With you. We were these, like, hunters, and we were friends. More like brothers, really. I mean, what if that's who we really are? I mean, you saw us back there, working together. The ghost was scrambling people's brains. What if it scrambled ours?"

"That's insane."

"Is it? Think about it for just one second. What if we think this is our life, but it's not?"

"Hey, man, the ghost is dead and we're still standing. I mean, I'm sorry, but-"

"Look, all I know is this isn't who we're supposed to be."

"No. I'm Dean Smith, okay? Director of Sales and Marketing. I went to Stanford. My father's name is Bob, my mother's name is Ellen, my sister's name is Jo, and my wife is Cassie." He instinctively wraps one arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him. Cassie takes a long, shaky breath.

"When was the last time you talked to your family? To any of them?

"Okay, you're upset. You're upset, you're confused-"

"Yeah, 'cause I only moved here 'cause I just broke up with my fiancée, Madison. But I called her number and I got a damn animal hospital," exclaims Sam.

"Okay. What are you saying? Are you trying to say that my family isn't real? Huh? That we've been injected with fake memories? Come on."

"All I know is, I got this feeling in my gut. And I know- I know that deep down, you gotta be feeling it too. We're supposed to be something else. You're not just some corporate douchebag. This isn't you. I know you."

"Know me? You don't know me, pal. You should go," Dean says angrily. Frustrated, Sam does just that.

* * *

Dean is typing at his computer when Adler knocks at the door.

"Got a minute?" the older man asks, smiling widely.

"Sure, of course," Dean answers, surprised by the sudden visit. Adler comes in and shuts the door behind him. He takes a seat in the chair in front of Dean's desk.

"How are you feeling, Dean?"

"Uh, great."

"You look a little tired. Been working hard, I gather."

"Yeah," says Dean nervously.

"Ah, don't be modest. I hear everything. And I'm pleased with what I'm hearing. That's why it's important to me that you're happy." Adler pulls out a pen, grabs a piece of notepaper, and writes down a five-digit number. "How's that for a bonus?"

"That's very generous," Dean replies after looking at the paper.

"Purely selfish. Wanna make sure you're not going anywhere."

"Wow. Are you sure?"

"Positive. You are Sandover material, son. Real go-getter. Carving your own way."

"Well, thanks. I try."

"I see big things in your future. Maybe even senior VP, Eastern Great Lakes Division. Don't get me wrong, you'll have to work for it. Seven days a week, lunch at your desk, but in eight to ten short years, that could be you."

"Uh, well, thank you. Thank you, sir. It's, um... but..." Dean takes off his headset and passes the paper back. "I am giving my notice."

"This is a joke," says Adler, shock creeping into his eyes. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No. I've- I recently- uh, very recently realized that I have some other work I have to do. It's, uh, very important to me."

"Other work? Another company?"

"No, I- it's hard to explain. Um. It's just that this- this is- it's just- it's not who I'm supposed to be." Adler slowly grins as the words come out of Dean's mouth. "What?"

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Finally." Adler stands up and presses two fingers to Dean's forehead. Everything immediately gets dimmer, as though Dean just stepped into a black-and-white movie. Dean looks around at the office and at himself.

"What the hell? Why am I wearing a tie? My God, am I hungry." Adler laughs at Dean's rambling.

"Welcome back," the balding man greets him. Dean stands up in sudden realization.

"Wait. Did I- did I just get touched by- you're an angel, aren't you?"

"I'm Zachariah."

"Oh, great. That's all I need- another one of you guys."

"I'm hardly another one, Dean. I'm Castiel's superior. Believe me, I had no interest in popping down here into one of these smelly things." Zachariah indicates his body. "But after the unfortunate situation with Uriel, I felt it necessary to pay a visit. Get my ducks in a row."

"I am not one of your ducks."

"Starting with your attitude."

"Oh, so, what? This was all some sort of a lesson? Is that what you're telling me? Wow. Very creative."

"You should see my decoupage," says Zachariah, returning the jest.

"Gross. No thank you." Dean recoils in disgust. "So, what? I'm just hallucinating all this? Is that it?"

"Not at all. Real place, real haunting. Just plunked you in the middle without the benefit of your memories."

"Just to shake things up? Hm? So you guys can have fun watching us run around like ass clowns in monkey suits?"

"To prove to you that the path you're on is truly in your blood. You're a hunter. Not because your dad made you, not because God called you back from hell, but because it is what you are. And you love it. You'll find your way to it in the dark every single time and you're miserable without it. Dean, let's be real here. You're good at this. You'll be successful. You will stop it."

"Stop what? The apocalypse, huh? Lucifer? What? Be specific, man."

"You'll do everything you're destined to do. All of it. But I know, I know. You're not strong enough. You're scared. You got daddy issues. You can't do it. Right?"

Dean scowls. "Angel or not, I will stab you in your face."

"All I'm saying is it's how you look at it. Most folks live and die without moving anything more than the dirt it takes to bury them. You get to change things." Dean turns away from the angel. "Save people, maybe even the world. All the while you drive a classic car and fornicate with women. This isn't a curse. It's a gift. So for God's sakes, Dean, quit whining about it. Look around. There are plenty of fates worse than yours. So are you with me? You wanna go steam yourself another latte? Or are you ready to stand up and be who you really are?"

* * *

"So I guess all of those memories we had... The first time we met, our first date, the proposal, our wedding," Cassie lists, her hand in Dean's. They look out at the city from the balcony.

"Were fake, yeah." He nods, avoiding her gaze. It isn't necessary, as she is pointedly looking at the view.

"That means we're not in love, doesn't it?" Her voice shakes and she grips his hand harder, knowing that they would have to let go soon.

"I suppose it does." His own throat tight as he squeezes the words out. They let go and turn to each other. She falls into his arms and wails. He holds her tightly, but his heart contracts and he wishes for a wild moment of insanity, that he could hold her like that forever. She calms down, though, and pushes him away.

"This didn't happen on the show. Cas never appeared in this episode." She slowly pulls away and her face hardens. "You need to save Adam Milligan and his mother from ghouls. He's your half-brother, and the two ghouls want revenge for your father killing theirs The ghouls are in Windom, Minnesota."

"Cassie, wait." He grasps her hand. She turns to him, sadness in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Dean, I've been out for two weeks, Cas needs to be in complete control so my soul may rest and recharge," she tells him softly, not looking behind her to see the broken look on his face.

"I understand. I just wanted to say," he hesitates. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." She pulls her hand out and disappears, leaving him alone in the room.

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **Since at least two people wanted Cassie and Dean I put into this chapter.** **Thank you, as always, totallyignorable for being the beta.**

 **\- Gabriel's Wings**


	10. Comforting a Broken Heart

**Voting results are currently the same as before. Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time.**

* * *

Dean fumes in silence all the way to Windom. Sam doesn't believe it's just because their dad had another son that they were never told about. He doesn't dwell on it, but instead tries to calm Dean down. Long story short, it doesn't work.

* * *

Dean ends up taking out all of his anger on the ghouls, barely saving Adam's mother. Afterwards, Sam and Dean sit down and talk to her about the supernatural. She believes them, by some miracle, and calls Adam over.

* * *

"Castiel? We'd like to prove the supernatural exists to Adam, would you please come here?" Sam prays aloud. For the past few days, his older brother had refused to even mention Castiel, so he does it instead as the three brothers sit in Adam's living room. Castiel appears, a trench coat over the same outfit she wore last time Dean saw her, though her hair had returned into its usual look, cascading past her shoulders in tangles. "Adam, this is Castiel, she's an angel. Cas, this is-"

"Adam Milligan, your brother. I know," Castiel interrupts. Dean looks away from her and she purposely ignores him in return.

"Right. Cassie or-

"We have kept an eye on all of the Winchester bloodline, Adam is no exception."

"So, you're an angel of Heaven?" Adam says in disbelief.

"I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord," she responds darkly. "Cassie and I would like to leave now."

"How is she? Cassie, that is. I mean the last time we saw each other was..." Sam rubs the back of his neck.

"She's fine," Castiel answers curtly.

"Who's Cassie?" Adam looks between the angel and his brothers.

"I'm Cassie." The angel smiles, and a great change in her poise becomes obvious to Adam. "Cas uses my body so he doesn't kill people with his true form. It's good to see you alive and in person, Adam."

"Do you know me the same way Castiel knows me, then?"

"I shouldn't tell you until you're protected enough," she says, easily dodging the question. "I assume you've dealt with the ghouls."

"Yeah, we have," Dean responds. Cassie turns her face away, the smile slipping off of her face.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Adam whispers to Sam.

"If so, I'm missing it too." Sam leans over his chair's arm rest to him.

"Castiel is going to take control again. Goodbye, Sam and Adam." She glances quickly at Dean and noticeably gulps. "Take him to Bobby. Teach him to defend himself and look for the Supernatural books by Carver Edlund."

"Okay," says Sam, as Dean doesn't look keen on saying anything. Instead, the older Winchester watches her grimly as Castiel takes over and disappears.

* * *

"So, what's going on between you and Cassie?" Adam asks curiously as he sits in the backseat of the Impala.

"Nothing," Dean says curtly, gripping the steering wheel even tighter.

"No, Adam's right Dean, something's going on," Sam agrees. "Has been since the whole Zachariah thing."

"Nothing's going on," Dean insists.

"Is it... Oh my god, how could I forget? You two were married." Sam realizes.

"Wait. Dean and Cassie were married?"

"Not exactly. Before we got you, Dean, Cassie, and I all had are memories swapped with a normal person's. Cassie and Dean had memories of getting married and probably more. How could I not have thought of that before. It makes more sense, with the whole avoiding and ignoring each other thing." Sam resists the urge to hit his head against something. "And then our real memories were returned."

"So they thought they were married and in love, but then their memories came back?" Adam checks.

"Could we please stop talking about this? It doesn't matter anyways." Dean grips the wheel tightly so he doesn't suddenly spin them off the road and hurt his precious Baby. Sam turns to Adam and shrugs. Adam returns the actions and they watch the road go by in complete silence.

* * *

"So what's up with your brother?" Bobby asks Sam. Dean had left to get sleep and Adam was in his new room as well.

"Well, I know you know about the Zachariah incident, but I don't think we told you that Cassie was there too." Sam says nervously. "They believed they were married and I think there's more that neither are mentioning. But they were in love with each other deeply, and, um, married. And not the fighting-constantly kind, either."

Bobby nods solemnly as if things make more sense now. "He's acting the same as I did when my wife died."

"Are you saying that...?"

"He's heartbroken."

* * *

"Cas, I'd like to talk if you're available. Please, Cas. No one's else with me." Sam calls out. He's standing in Bobby's junkyard, looking around. The sound of wings makes him spin around. "Hey Cas."

"What do you want to talk about, Sam Winchester?" Castiel's tone is cold, but it is not without any curiosity.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what's going on with Dean and you. Both you and Cassie." Sam watches her sheepishly.

"I can," Castiel answers, but makes no effort in saying much more.

"Would you please tell me?" Sam pleads. Castiel pauses, brows furrowed in thought.

"Yes. Cassie says it's alright to tell you," Castiel says solemnly. "In our memories of the life Zachariah gave us, we were happy," a wisp of a smile appears on the angel's face, "and in love. We had lived with him for the last three years and were nearing our first anniversary since our wedding. We thought this body was carrying another life for the last two weeks." The smile disappears. "And then our memories were returned. We agreed that we were not in love and that's the end. There's no more of the Smiths."

"So you two... Oh god. You thought you were going to have a child." Sam watches as Castiel's face becomes pained. He reaches out tentatively and hugs her. She stands there awkwardly, unsure of how to respond. Sam notices her comfort and explains, "it's a form of comfort. You're supposed to hug back."

"Oh," is her intelligent response and she cautiously puts her arms around his waist. She looks up, blue eyes bright and questioning. "Is this correct?"

"Er, yeah." Sam turns his head away.

"I feel less pained, thank you." They let their arms fall and both of them step back. "Sam, you are a more pleasant man than the other angels tell."

"Thank you?" Sam replies, unsure of whether or not to take that as a compliment. He blinks and she is gone.

* * *

"Cas? How are you feeling?" I ask him. I know that Sam helped us a little, but neither of us have been feeling well or even trying to acknowledge what happened since the 'Zachariah incident'. "Cas, we need to talk about this. We need to talk about the- the child."

"What about the child? It wasn't real," says Castiel. His voice is apathetic, but I've become more in tune to the subtleties that reveal his true emotions to know that there is a hint of sadness underneath his harshness.

"We both know that that doesn't matter. We believed we were holding a new life in our body. And it's alright to accept the pain." I nearly begin crying- it's always been weird for me to cry, as I have never cried when being in control of my body, so it only ends up in a complicated, confusing mess.

"I just, well, I never knew how much this hurt before. Is this what humans feel? How do they live?" And I feel our pain synchronize. But I've had my whole life having to deal with fact that things are often out of my hands, so I can handle this more than my angel.

"We gather our strength and continue moving." I breathe deeply. "And we make sure that if we break down, it is where we are either in a safe environment with people who care for us, or alone where no one can see us."

"Is that what you've done?" Cas asks. Oh, that's an awkward question to ask. But it's Cas; he doesn't know any better and he says it without ill intention.

"It is. Yes," I answer, swallowing down my pride. "I didn't want to worry my family so I would often break down when they were away."

"We are alone and I have put wards up," he tells me. Suddenly I'm gasping for air and I see hands. My hands. I look up, light surrounding me.

"Cas?" I reach out.

"That is what you call me, yes." I recognize the voice and I laugh a little.

"It's nice to see you without my soul being tethered to your being." I say, not able to keep the grin off my face. Then I realize what he is trying to do and I break down. Warmth surrounds me and his grace flares. "I'm glad I am here with you, Castiel. Thank you."

* * *

"I feel better now that you're back inside of me, as strange as that sounds aloud," I say. After the comforting session I allowed him control of my body again. "We need a self-destruct thing though."

"What do you mean?"

"If anyone take you from me and succeed, they'll also want your knowledge."

"And we cannot have them knowing about you."

"Exactly. I don't want you to forget forever, just while you are outside of me."

"There is a way to do that. I can prepare it for an emergency."

"Let's get started then."


	11. Prophet of the Lord

**Voting Results for Pairings so far:**

 **Dean/Cassie, 4 votes**

 **Destiel/Cassie (Dean loves both Cas and Cassie and it's returned), 2 votes**

 **Dean/Castiel, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Chuck, 1 vote**

 **Dean/No one (Leave Dean a lonely and Miserable soul), 1 vote**

 **Sastiel/Cassie (Basically Destiel/Cassie, but Sam is there instead), 1 vote**

 **Sam/No one (Leave Sam a lonely soul), 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Gabriel, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Adam, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/No one (Leave Cassie as a lonely(?) soul), 1 vote**

 **Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time.**

 **Awerry and XxrudexxbutxxnicexX: Thank you for the reviews, they always make me happy and write more. Your votes for Dean/Cassie have been counted above.**

* * *

As Bobby trains him over the course of two weeks, Adam adapts quickly to the hunter lifestyle. The three brothers bond with one another while looking up the Supernatural series by Carver Edlund. Finally, they find a cheap bookstore that contains the series and end up reading them.

"Did you guys really have to deal with the cannibals?" Adam asks, lifting his head from the sixteenth book in the series. He read them non-stop since getting them, while his brothers stopped after the first page.

"Yes," Sam and Dean groan in unison, both tired of Adam's incessant questioning.

"Oh yeah, I also like this line that Meg says towards the front of the book, just a minute." He flips the pages after placing a bookmark in his page. "Here it is, 'I'll show you a hell of a time'. And you didn't expect her to be a demon? You guys seem to be really ingenious about pretty women."

"Yeah, yeah. Just wait until you meet one," Dean says, rolling his eyes.

"I'd rather not, but I'm guessing I don't get a choice since I'm related to you two," Adam says and returns to the book.

* * *

"Who are you?" Chuck asks, opening the door. In front of him is a woman in office attire and solemn eyes.

"I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord," she replies. "I have been told to talk to you."

"I- but I made you up. You only appear in my dreams." He blinks several times, and when he opens them, she is still standing there, only looking more annoyed.

"That is because you write are the prophet Chuck Shurley, destined to write the Winchester Chronicles," Castiel states, a little louder than she ought to.

"Shhh. Just- come in before someone else hears. I wasn't, uh, expecting visitors so please forgive me for the mess." He opens the door wider for her to come in. She follows him, avoiding the small piles of trash on the floor. She is lead to a worn couch, where she sits down gingerly.

"Hello. Cas has let me have control. I would like to talk to you, if you are willing." Cassie smiles, though it is cold and calculating.

"You aren't just Cassie, are you?" He steps back.

"Oh, I'm Cassie. I'm just drawing more from the part of me that contains the knowledge of this reality," she answers smoothly. "Please, sit down. We have quite a lot to talk about and so little time, Mr. Shurley."

He gulps nervously and sits in the armchair across from her.

* * *

The Winchester brothers approach the ramshackle house with trepidation. The trio pause at the porch and share a soulful look. Dean shrugs and with forceful determination, he rings the doorbell.

"You Chuck Shurley?" Dean asks when a scruffy looking man opens the door.

"The Chuck Shurley who wrote the "Supernatural" books?" Sam adds. Adam is standing behind them, but his brothers are too tall for Chuck to see him.

"Maybe. Why?" Chuck replies, obviously shaken. Not by them, Dean realizes, but by something beforehand.

"I'm Dean. This is Sam. The Dean and Sam you've been writing about." Chuck slams the door shut Dean rings the bell again, irritated, and Chuck opens the door slowly.

"Look, uh... I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do. It's, uh, it's always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life." He tries to shut the door again, but Dean puts out a hand to stop it.

"See, here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books." He shoves the door open and enters, forcing Chuck to back up into the house.

"Now, wait a minute. Now, this isn't funny."

"Damn straight, it's not funny."

"Look, we just want to know how you're doing it," Sam says, his voice infinitely kinder in comparison to Dean's.

"I'm not doing anything," says Chuck frantically.

"Are you a hunter?" Dean demands.

"What? No. I'm a writer."

"Then how do you know so much about demons?" He advances on Chuck, who falls onto his couch. "And Tulpas, and changelings?"

"Is this some kind of "Misery" thing? Ah, it is, isn't it? It's a "Misery" thing!"

"No, it's not a "Misery" thing. Believe me, we are not fans!"

"Well, then, what do you want?" Chuck exclaims, his face full of fear.

"I'm Sam. That's Dean. And that's Adam Milligan, our little brother." Sam steps to the side to show the youngest of them. "You know, John Winchester's other son."

Chuck stares at him, eyes wide. "The last names were never in the books. I never told anybody about that. I never even wrote that down," Chuck tells them. "And I never told anyone about Adam."

* * *

Chuck pours himself a glass of whisky and gulps it down, then sets the glass in the kitchen sink. He turns around, sees the trio, and groans.

"Oh! Oh, you're still there."

"Yup." Dean responds.

"You're not a hallucination," Chuck confirms.

"Nope."

"Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously I'm a god."

"You're not a god." Sam rolls his eyes in exasperation.

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through – the physical beatings alone."

"Yeah, we're still in one piece." Dean gestures to his body.

"I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica," Chuck lists.

"Chuck..."

Chuck continues, ignoring Sam. "All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for... entertainment."

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us," Dean interrupts.

"Did you really have to live through the bugs?"

"Yeah."

"What about the ghost ship?"

"Yes, that too." Dean almost shouts. "God, it's like Adam all over again."

"I am so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing... If I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass."

"Chuck, you're not a god!"

"We think you're probably just psychic," Sam says and Adam nods his head in agreement.

"No. If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing?" scoffs Chuck. "Writing is hard," he adds petulantly.

"It seems that somehow, you're just... focused on our lives."

"Yeah, like, laser-focused. Are you working on anything right now?" Dean asks.

"Holy crap," Chuck says in realization.

"What?" Sam asks, concerned. Chuck picks up the pages he was reading before they arrived.

"The, uh, latest book? It's, uh, it's kind of weird."

"Weird how?"

"It's very Vonnegut."

""Slaughterhouse-Five" Vonnegut or "Cat's Cradle" Vonnegut?" Dean inquires, intently.

"What?" Sam looks at his brother in surprise.

"What?" Dean repeats defensively.

"It's, uh, "Kilgore Trout" Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house... confronted by my characters," Chuck says.

* * *

"So, you know about me?" Adam asks the older man. While Dean and Sam went out to the laundromat with the manuscript, Adam was told to stay with Chuck. Without waiting for a response, Adam keeps talking. "It's like the angels, right? You focused on the whole Winchester bloodline, because for some reason we're important. Why are we important?"

"I, uh, I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell you." Chuck swallows, his throat feeling suddenly dry. He looks down at his desk. When he looks up again, Castiel is standing behind Adam. Chuck's eyes widen in surprise. "Castiel?"

"Castiel?" Adam repeats and pivots quickly, to see her looming over him. "What are you doing here?"

"Cassie had wished to talk to Chuck yesterday. We have stayed here since she would like to continue talking to him when she is able," Castiel informs them.

"I really thought that was just a hallucination." Chuck pinches the bridge of his nose and gulps down even more whiskey.

"Are you getting another vision?" Castiel tilts her head.

"Yeah," he manages to get out, heading for the couch. Adam gets up and helps him. Chuck falls asleep the instant his head has touched the armrest.

"So, would you talk to me? I mean, since we're both waiting for Chuck and I don't really know you," Adam suggests.

"What would you like to know?" Castiel asks, taking a seat in an armchair.

* * *

Sam and Dean return to Castiel and Adam are sitting on the couch, and Chuck pacing nervously, as if building up the courage to speak. He clutches ink-stained pages in his hands.

"So, you wrote another chapter?" Sam asks.

"This was all so much easier before you were real," Chuck says pitifully.

"We can take it; just spit it out," Dean urges.

"You especially are not gonna like this," Chuck directs to Dean.

"I didn't like hell," Dean retorts harshly.

"It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam." He decides not to elaborate on any more details, knowing that that's enough.

"Coming to kill him?" Dean inquires. Adam and Castiel stay quiet, already knowing what Chuck had written.

"When?" Sam asks.

"Tonight," Chuck answers.

"She's just gonna show up? Here?" Dean looks around. Chuck sits at his desk and puts on his glasses.

"Uh... Let's see, uh." He begins to read from the manuscript. "Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion."

"You're kidding me, right?" Sam begins to laugh at the ridiculous passage.

"You think this is funny?" Dean grimaces.

"You don't? I mean, come on. 'Fiery demonic passion'?" Sam rolls his eyes.

"It's just a first draft." Chuck tries to defend his writing.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Lilith is a little girl," Dean points out, raising his head slightly.

"No, uh, this time she's a-" Chuck glances at the papers, "-comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana."

"Great. Perfect. So what happens after the 'fiery demonic' whatever?"

"I don't know, it hasn't come to me yet."

"Dean, look, there's nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed?" Dean glares at Sam.

"How does this whole psychic thing of yours work?" Dean asks the sad excuse for a writer.

"You mean my process?" Chuck checks.

"Yes, your process," says Dean, the word "process" dripping with contempt.

"Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so I drink. Until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I thought it was just a crazy dream."

"The first time you dreamt about us?"

"It flowed. It just, it kept flowing. It still does. I-I can't stop it, really."

"You can't seriously believe-" Sam is cut off by Dean.

"Humor me." He stands and Chuck holds up the manuscript for him. "Look, why don't we, we just..." He takes the manuscript, which Chuck had held out for him. "Take a look at these and see what's what." He realizes what he now holds. "You-"

"Knew you were gonna ask for that. Yeah," Chuck finishes for him with a sigh.

* * *

"How are we going to deal with the guest room situation?" Adam asks Castiel. "Since I've decided to stay here while my brothers go find a motel and you want to stay with the prophet..."

"There is no need for me to use it as I do not sleep," she replies.

"Right. You told me that earlier," he says. "But you still should stay somewhere around here."

"I shall read what the prophet has written while you sleep, do not worry," Castiel says, brushing off his fears. "I believe, however, that both you and the prophet need sustenance."

"You're right. I'll go make something, because you don't know how and I doubt that Chuck has any idea either considering all the fast food wrappers littering the house." Adam heads towards the kitchen, before stopping and facing the angel once more. "Do you want to learn? It might help in the future."

With that last sentence, Castiel follows Adam with surprising eagerness.

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **I'm sorry for how late this chapter is. My beta didn't get the chapter, so I had to resend it.**

 **Extremely sorry,**

 **Gabriel's Wings**

 **P.S.**

 **Hi! This is Love Squares, the person who shares this account with Wings. Destiel shippers, I was wondering, would you still ship it if Cas had never been male, but instead was a woman? Please review! Love Squares out!**


	12. I Want to Know

**Voting Results for Pairings so far:**

 **Dean/Cassie, 6 votes**

 **Destiel/Cassie (Dean loves both Cas and Cassie and it's returned), 3 votes**

 **Dean/Castiel, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Chuck, 1 vote**

 **Dean/No one (Leave Dean a lonely and Miserable soul), 1 vote**

 **Sastiel/Cassie (Basically Destiel/Cassie, but Sam is there instead), 1 vote**

 **Sam/No one (Leave Sam a lonely soul), 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Gabriel, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Adam, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/No one (Leave Cassie as a lonely(?) soul), 1 vote**

 **Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time.**

 **deadone1013: If you feel sorry for them, then it means my writing is doing well. Thank you for all your other reviews, as well. Your vote has been counted above.**

 **Awerry: Chuck is one of my favorite characters, so I'm glad you're happy he's here.**

* * *

Chuck, carrying a bottle in a brown bag and six-pack of cans, unlocks the door to his house and enters it slowly. He is unsurprised to see Dean sitting in the armchair in his living room, scowling.

"Dean."

"I take it you knew I'd be here," Dean states, devoid of emotion.

"You look terrible," Chuck tells him with reigned in concern.

"That's 'cause I just got hit by a minivan, Chuck."

"Oh."

"That it? Every damn thing you write about me comes true; that's all you have to say is 'oh'?" Dean shouts, drawing the attention of Adam and Castiel in the other room. Dean stands up and clenches his fists.

"Please don't yell at me." Chuck winces.

"Why do I get feeling there's something that you're not telling us?"

"What wouldn't I be telling you?"

"How you know what you know, for starters!"

"I don't know how I know, I just do!"

"That's not good enough." He shoves Chuck against the wall, and Chuck lets out a small whimper."How the hell are you doing this?"

"Dean, let him go!" Castiel commands him. Dean sighs before releasing Chuck and turning to face her. "This man is to be protected."

"Why?"

"He's a Prophet of the Lord."

"Whoa, whoa, what? This guy, a prophet? Come on, he's- he's... he's practically a Penthouse Forum writer." Dean gestures at the man in question, anger replaced by skepticism. He turns to Chuck. "Did you know about this?"

Chuck stumbles over to his armchair, cracks open a fresh bottle of whisky and pours himself some. "I, uh, Castiel has told me, yes. But I thought it had just been a hallucination."

"And you didn't tell us?" Dean says, incredulous.

"You didn't really ask him about it. Or me," Adam informs him, entering the room.

"You knew too?"

"When you guys left me here to go to the laundromat, Cas showed up and told me. She's been staying here since before we arrived," Adam explains.

"And you didn't bother to tell me?'

"You've been avoiding talking about her so I didn't see the point."

"Next time tell me about something that important," Dean commands.

"Okey-dokey." Adam salutes mockingly making Dean sigh.

"Dean." Castiel draws everyone's attention to her. She stares at him, rigid and serious. "We need to talk."

* * *

"What is it?" Dean asks when they have put a few rooms and a door separating them and the other two people in the house, successfully preventing any eavesdroppers.

"We need to talk about the relationship we had," Castiel says bluntly.

"Woah! We never had a relationship to talk about," Dean says, taking a small step back and raising his hands in defense.

"You are correct. It was all imaginary. Cassie refers to it as the 'Zachariah incident', and we need to talk about what happened to us."

"Us?"

"Yes. While you may think it was just you and Cassie under the effects, I was there the entire time which made me a part of it too."

"Oh."

"I would prefer that we stop avoiding each other as it would be hard to get anything done. And I want you to know that I realize our feelings were manipulated into something they are not and that you are not Dean Smith, so I shall not treat you as such." Castiel holds her hand out. "Do you agree to treat me the same as you have before the 'Zachariah incident'?"

"Sure." Dean shakes her hand. "Now, how do we get around this?"

"Around what?"

"The Sam-Lilith love connection. How do we stop it from happening?"

"What the prophet has written can't be unwritten. As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass."

* * *

"Cas?" I struggle to call out.

"Cassie, you should be resting your soul."

"I'll be fine. So what did I miss?"

"Dean has agreed to treat us the same as he did before the 'Zachariah incident' and that Cassie and Dean Smith are not who we are."

"That's good to hear. Anything else?" And, somehow, this moment reminds me of Claire coming home and telling me about her day. My heart clenches in the now bittersweet memory.

"Adam asks a lot of questions."

"That's not a bad thing, is it?"

"No, it is not."

"What is your view on Chuck?"

"I admire his work."

"You admire his work, and?"

"And he needs to become stronger," Castiel says firmly.

"Stronger? In what way?"

"Voice. He should know how to become a commander in a moment's notice, or step back into a soldier's position and answer every order with a loud and strong voice."

"I will have to talk to him about that next time," I mull over.

* * *

Dean drops coins into a soda machine, fuming after his argument with Sam. He takes a step back and looks around.

"Well, I feel stupid doing this. But... I'm fresh out of options. So please. I need some help. I'm praying, okay? Come on. Please."

"Prayer is a sign of faith. This is a good thing, Dean," Castiel says, materializing behind him. Dean pivots, facing her.

"So does that mean you'll help me?"

"I'm not sure what I can do," Castiel admits.

"Drag Sam out of here, now. Before Lilith shows up."

"It's a prophecy. I can't interfere."

"You have tested me and thrown me every which way. And I have never asked for anything. Not a damn thing. But now I'm asking. I need your help," Dean says desperately. And then, like an afterthought, he adds, "please."

"What you're asking, it's... not within my power to do."

"Why? 'Cause it's "divine prophecy"?"

"Yes."

"So, what- We're just supposed to sit around and, and wait for it to happen?"

"I'm sorry," says Castiel, but her voice is small and she breaks eye contact.

"Screw you. You and your mission. Your God. If you don't help me now, then when the time comes and you need me, don't bother knocking."

Dean brushes past Castiel and begins to walk away, but he stops at her voice.

"Dean. Dean," she calls out.

"What?"

"You must understand why I can't intercede. Prophets are very special. They're protected."

"I get that.

"If anything threatens a prophet, anything at all, an archangel will appear to destroy that threat. Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're heaven's most terrifying weapon," says Castiel. There's an edge to her voice that he hasn't heard before, and he realizes that she is trying to help him.

"And these archangels, they're tied to prophets?"

"Yes."

"So if a prophet was in the same room as a demon-"

"Then the most fearsome wrath of heaven would rain down on that demon. Just so you understand... why I can't help."

Dean almost smiles. "Thanks, Cas."

"Good luck."

* * *

"Cas, hey," Adam says when the angel appears in front of him. "What did Dean want?"

"I am not supposed to tell you until you're protected," Castiel promptly replies.

"Do you have a way to protect me from whatever it is you're afraid of?"

"Yes, though it might hurt."

"I want to know. Please, Cas. I want to know everything my brothers know." Castiel tilts her head and presses two fingers to Adam's forehead. "Ow. That really did hurt. Can you tell me now?"

"Yes." Castiel pauses before continuing. "Cassie is made from two soul parts, one from this world and the other from a separate dimension where this world is a TV show. The second part knows everything about this world. Dean wanted to know of a way to stop Lilith and I have told him why I am not able to help."

"Archangel over his shoulder?"

"Yes."

"Why do you confide in me? We've only known each other a day or two."

"You ask questions."

"Dean asks questions all the time." Adam's comment is followed by an awkward silence. "He does ask, doesn't he?"

"He demands. You ask and patiently await the answer."

"And Sam?"

"I am not to spend too much time with him or the other angels will get suspicious."

"So I am the only one you can make a friend of."

"Friend?" Castiel repeats.

"Ally." Adam corrects to make the angel feel more comfortable.

"Friend sounds nice." Castiel smiles faintly.

"Then friend it is."

* * *

Dean and Sam examine the interior of a dingy, unused warehouse, their only source of light being cheap flashlights. Adam waits in the car for them to finish.

"Well, what did she say, Dean? What was so important?" Sam asks.

"If I knew, would I be here?" Dean snaps back. They ascend a set of stairs. "What the hell?"

What little can be seen of the area is chaotic. There are scratches over the walls and floorboards, broken furniture, and red stains that are unmistakably blood. The blood, Dean notices, isn't dry. The room is swathed in shadows, but it is evident that someone- or something- had been there prior to the Winchesters' arrival.

"It looks like a bomb went off," Sam says.

"There was a fight here."

"Between who?"

"Check it out. Look familiar?" Dean's flashlight beam lands on a symbol painted in blood on the wall.

"Yeah, it does."

"Anna used something like that to wish the angels back to the cornfield."

"So, what? Cas was fighting angels?"

"I don't know." Dean answers. He scours the room, tossing over bits of rubble until he finds Castiel buried under a small pile of splintered wood. "Sam. Cas? Cas. Hey, Cas?"

"Dean... Wha-what's going on?" she asks, dazed.

"Just take it easy. Take it easy," Sam tells her, helping her up.

"Oh," she says in realization, eyes going wide.

"Cas, you okay?"

"Castiel. I'm not Castiel. It's me. Cassie." She groans.

"Cassie? Where's Cas?" Sam asks gently.

"He's gone," she replies, her voice shaking. "They took him."

"Who took her?" Dean demands.

"Cas is right, you do demand instead of ask." She laughs, but quickly stops, bending over and grimacing. She brings her hand to her mouth and doesn't seem surprised when her fingers are stained with blood afterwards. "The angels. The other angels in heaven, they took him. They're going to try and brainwash him."

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **It might be obvious, but I really like writing Adam, he had so little screen time so I can play with his character more. I also have fun with Adam and Cas' friendship, as a newbie hunter and an angel who doesn't know much about humans they seem like they would have the most fun together. Thank you (as always) totallyignorable for being the beta.**

 **Signing off for now,**

 **Gabriel's Wings**


	13. Meeting the Family

**Voting Results for Pairings so far:**

 **Dean/Cassie, 6 votes**

 **Destiel/Cassie (Dean loves both Cas and Cassie and it's returned), 3 votes**

 **Dean/Castiel, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Chuck, 1 vote**

 **Dean/No one (Leave Dean a lonely and Miserable soul), 1 vote**

 **Sastiel/Cassie (Basically Destiel/Cassie, but Sam is there instead), 1 vote**

 **Sam/No one (Leave Sam a lonely soul), 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Gabriel, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Adam, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/No one (Leave Cassie as a lonely(?) soul), 1 vote**

 **Michael/Adam, 1 vote**

 **Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time.**

 **deadone1013: Thank you for the review, it motivated me to write more.**

* * *

I sit at a table and devour a hamburger hungrily while the trio of brothers watch.

"Mmm," I hum, savoring the taste.

"You mind slowing down? You're gonna give me angina," Dean says.

"I'm hungry," I say, shrugging. The feeling of hunger easily overwhelms any fear for judgement I would've had in any other scenario.

"When's the last time you ate?" Adam asks.

"Since you made food for Chuck. Oh, now that was truly delicious." I take another bite of my hamburger, ignoring the sauce that stains my lower lip, and continue eating ravenously.

"What the hell happened back there? It looked like an angel battle royale," Sam mentions. Ah, now that was truly terrifying.

"Didn't I tell you earlier? Cas was forced out of me and is now headed to heaven to be brainwashed," I say casually, using the side of me that came from the other world to distance myself from my feelings about Cas.

"So, what? Cas isn't going to come back the same as she was before?" Dean glares at me.

"Not until he gets back into this body. We had planned for this scenario, so don't mind the fact that I don't seem to care about what's going on right now." I continue to eat until there is nothing left of the first burger. Frowning slightly, I pick up and unwrap a second one after chugging down several gulps of water.

"Do you know what Cas was going to tell us?"

"Of course. I suppose telling you now might change nothing, but I'll say it." I pause to look at the food in my hand. "After one more bite." I chew and swallow. "Okay. Basically if you kill Lilith on sacred ground, you free Lucifer. Or maybe it's just if you kill Lilith at all. The simplest definition is that Lilith is the final seal."

"Well that's just great." Dean throws his hands up and stands.

"Mmhmm," I mumble is assent as I set down my half-finished burger.

"So what's the plan?" Dean sits back down.

"What plan?" I blink at him.

"The plan to kill Lilith without releasing Lucifer."

"Ah. I don't have one yet. Though we could always carve a devil's trap on to a bullet and shoot her with it." I take a sip of water. "But currently I'm going to go home, deal with the demons threatening my family, and show them why I have to stay away."

"You have family?" Sam says, raising both eyebrows. I roll my eyes. There's no way they actually thought I didn't have a life until I met them.

"Yes, I have family. I took in Castiel in so my brother didn't have to." Amongst other reasons, but they aren't relevant, so I refrain from saying anything. "It would be nice if you would help me with the demons, considering that I don't have the strength to fight them off on my own."

"Where are they?" Adam asks. His tone is unreadable, but there is a determined glint in his eye- presumably because his own mother nearly died due to ghouls.

"Pointac, Illinois," I answer.

* * *

"Thank you," I whisper to Adam as we sit in the backseat of the Impala together.

"For what?" he asks, eyebrows furrowing.

"For being friends with Castiel." My smile becomes strained and I try to forget the fact that he's currently being hurt by Naomi. "He's really fond of you. He's told me your entire life story. And I mean your entire life story."

"Really? I mean, we agreed that we were friends, but I didn't think that she liked me that much."

"He does. If anything were to hurt you, I believe he would destroy it to the best of his abilities."

"Why do you keep calling Cas 'he'?"

"The same reason you keep calling him 'her'. I am used to him being in a male vessel, but you are used to him being in mine so you call him 'her'. The truth is he's a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent, but I am used to seeing Cas in Jimmy Novak's body, not in my own. Actually, in the show, I didn't exist," I explain. It takes Adam a few seconds for the information to process in his head.

"So it's all a matter of perspective," says Adam.

"Exactly."

"So what's your full name? I mean, everyone just calls you Cassie, and no one but Cas seems to know it."

"That's because I haven't told them."

"Would you tell me? I won't tell anyone else."

"Sure." I nod and whisper it into his ear.

"Really? It sounds nice." Adam says loud enough for is brothers to hear.

"What sounds nice?" Dean looks at us before turning back to the road.

"Her name. It's really nice."

"What is it? It's been driving Dean crazy." Sam says, with a small smile.

"I promised not to tell anyone. Sorry." Adam grins in return. I shoot him an over exaggerated wink, and he laughs. My smile becomes wider as I witness Adam has become a part of the Winchester clan. The topic dwindles and we return to watching the road and listening to music.

* * *

We arrive near my brother's house in a matter of days. I tell them to park the car around the corner so it wouldn't be recognized immediately, though it probably won't matter too much in the end. Still, I hope the extra precaution will do some good.

I walk up to the front door, the Winchesters following me and my heart pounding in my chest loudly. I take a deep breath before knocking on the door. The many seconds that follow is one of the most stressful moments of my life. The door opens, creaking loudly.

"Cassie?" Jimmy exclaims. He pulls me in for a hug and I bury my head in his shoulder, blinking back tears. "I knew it. I never stopped looking for you, even when Amelia said you were dead," he whispers comfortingly. I hear someone clear their throat, most likely Dean, and Jimmy lets me go and, for the first time, notices the men behind me. I feel guilty for forgetting they were there. "Who are they?"

I hesitate. "Promise you'll believe me?" I say, my voice sounding small and childish even to my own ears.

Jimmy shrugs. "At this point, there's little I wouldn't believe," he says.

"Right," I say. I cough awkwardly before starting. "Uh, this is Dean Winchester. Castiel pulled him from Hell after he had sold his soul to save his brother, Sam. The tall one is Sam Winchester," I pause to think of something suitable to say, "he's a demon hunter. And their younger brother, Adam Milligan. He's new to the hunting thing, but he's friends with Castiel."

Jimmy's mouth twists downwards, and he opens the door wider for the three of them to come in. "Let's take a seat, so you can give me the entire story," he says wearily.

"Daddy?" It's Claire's voice and my heart stops. My throat contracts painfully as she calls out, "what's going on?"

"Is that- may I see her?" I choke on my words. He nods and I carefully walk over to where she sits in the living room, a science textbook lying open in front of her. She sees me, and gapes. Claire jumps off of her chair and hurtles towards me, blond hair flying back and she all but throws her self into my arms.

"Are you home? For good?" she asks, stepping back. Her eyes drift to something over my shoulder and she whispers, "who are those men with daddy?"

"I'm home, sweetie. I won't be able to stay long, it's like when I visit from the hospital," I reassure her. "It's alright. The men helped me get here and are brothers. From tallest to shortest, they are Sam, Dean, and Adam."

The four shuffle into the living room in varying states of nervousness. "Adam as in Adam and Eve? And Sam as in Samandriel the angel, Samson who gained strength through his hair, or Samuel the prophet?" she asks the youngest two, ignoring Dean.

"What about me?" Dean says, offended.

"Your name isn't mentioned in the bible," Adam answers. He turns his attention to Claire. "And yes, I do share the same name as Adam. I don't know Sam's full name, but I'm, uh, pretty sure it's not Saman-whatever-it-is."

"Samandriel," I correct. "And it's a good name to have. The angel is earnest and will do anything he can to protect his charge." I face Claire, whose head is tilted to the left as she examines the brothers. "Sam is short for Samuel. Where's Amelia?"

"She's gone out, but she'll be back soon," Jimmy tells me. Looking at Claire, he adds, "why don't you go to work, sweetie? The five of us have some grown up business to do." Claire scrunches her nose and frowns.

"I'm eleven," she argues. "I wanna know what's going on."

"Your father's right, Claire," I say. "Besides, I thought you had homework to do?"

Claire sighs and returns to her desk, but not before shooting us an annoyed glare. I can't blame her. It can't be fun surrounded by condescending adults.

I don't have much time to pity her, though, as Jimmy motions for us to go to the dining room to converse in private. The five of us sit down at the rectangular table, Jimmy sitting at its head. Adam and I sit on the left, opposite to Dean and Sam.

"So, who's this guy again?" Dean asks, gesturing at Jimmy, who stares at him, affronted.

"Jimmy," I answer simply.

"Jimmy, like Jimmy Novak, Jimmy? The guy who was supposed to be the vessel for Cas instead of you, Jimmy?" Adam rambles.

"Wait. I was supposed to give myself to Castiel instead of you? How do you even know this?" Jimmy inquires.

"Christo, Jimmy, I don't know how to answer that right now." I relax slightly when his eyes don't turn back at the swear. "Right now we need to work on the demons that will soon be coming to your house."

"Speaking of which," interrupts Jimmy, before I can go any further, "explain to me about the demons. And, frankly, of the fact that you're, you know, walking. I don't want you to be ill, obviously, but I remember quite clearly that your legs weren't exactly the best. For Christ's sake, the doctors all said it was incurable!"

"You had an incurable disease of some sort and now you're trying to stop the apocalypse?" Sam says, turning to me.

"The apocalypse? You're trying to stop the apocalypse?" Jimmy says, voice rising with every word. I wince.

"That's it. All of you stay quiet," I yell. We all stop, remembering the fact that Claire is only two or so rooms away. "People who are going to be possessed by demons are Roger and his wife. If one of them gets away, it will go into Amelia. First thing we need to do before Amelia comes home is to create devil's traps everywhere we can while keeping them hidden. Adam, show Jimmy how to make those as I know you were taught how to. Your brothers and I need to start stocking up and give Claire an anti-possession amulet. Jimmy too, now that I think about it."

"Don't you need one too?"

"No, they need information I don't believe- you know what, please get me one too."

"Anything else, o' great one?" Dean asks sarcastically.

"No thank you. I'll go start the salt line and hope that Amelia doesn't come home possessed as well," I respond harshly.

* * *

"Great, we're all home. Amelia you go see Claire and Jimmy upstairs while I go deal with the groceries." I smile and urge her up. Confused (and mildly horrified at my unannounced arrival) she does as I say. Not long after I hear a knock at the door. I open it, trying to keep my face calm. "Hello, Roger," I say, as if greeting an old friend.

"Cassie? That really was you that I saw then!" He laughs. "How are you cured? I mean..."

"Please drop the act, we both know what happened. Or, shall I say, who?" My voice loses all pretense. Roger's eyes turn black, and his face splits into a wide, shit-eating grin.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, after being possessed by an angel, it's quite obvious that demons would want everything I know from my experience."

"Why don't you come outside?"

"Better yet, why don't you come in?" I smudge the salt line with my foot.

"Don't mind if I do." He steps inside. I close the door and walk towards the dining room. I can feel him come behind me. He unsheathes a knife and attempts to plunge it deep into my throat, but the knife stops millimeters away from my neck. My palms still sweating, I close my eyes as he makes another attempt. It fails again, and my lips curve upwards in a small smile. Dean quickly gags him while Adam completes the devil trap in front of the door. We all relax, but the relief is temporary.

The demon possessing Roger's wife bursts through the door, making Adam jump back. Despite the fact that I know I am safe, my heart feels like it's about to leap out of my chest. Adam scrambles backwards, regaining balance as the crazed demon realizes she is stuck in the devil's trap. Sam and Dean exchange pleased grins.

"I'll leave you men to do whatever you're going to do." I hurry up the stairs to check on my family, not witness either the torture or murder of the two possessed people.

"I'll join you!" Adam calls out and follows me up the stairs. "So, who's Amelia? I didn't really get a good look."

"I'm sure you'll see her in a minute." I avoid talking about her directly. If I do I'm not sure what I'd say. I open the door to Claire's room. Inside, my brother, Claire, and Amelia are huddled up together on Claire's bed. "You need to start packing. All three of you. Otherwise they'll come to get you and no one will be here to protect you."

"What? Why? Who is coming for us? Why are they coming for us?" Amelia asks, words laced with fear and anger. Her movements are frantic, her foot tapping against the floor in a panicky rhythm. Claire holds her mother's hand comfortingly.

"Demons. They're coming for you because they want to know what Castiel has shared with me about the angels," I explain quickly.

"Demons? Angels? Are you really talking about this again?" she demands. "A-and, really, how are you even standing right now without being in pain?" She gestures to my body. This is starting to get annoying.

"Amelia, this isn't the time. We need to do as Cassie says and get out of here before they attack again." Jimmy tries to placate her. I expect she'll start yelling at him again. She is about to, I can see it in the curve of her lips and her tightened muscles.

"Mom." All of our attention is diverted to Claire. "Listen to Aunt Cassie for once. I know you don't like her, but she's obviously doing what she thinks is right for us."

We're all stunned into silence by Claire's calm reasoning. Well, all of us but Adam.

"Okay! I'll help Claire, then. Do you want to help, Cassie? Or is there something else you need to prepare for that Cas warned you about?" Adam inquires. Cas? He didn't warn me about... Oh. Of course.

"No, he didn't warn me about anything else," I answer. "Oh! Wait!" I kneel down so I am eye-to-eye with my niece. "If someone asks you to let them in, say no. Just no. Even if they seem warm and kind, even if you know them, do not let them in." I turn to Jimmy. "That goes for you, too. Your family needs you."

"I understand, Aunt Cassie," Claire says, nodding dutifully before following Adam out the door.

"Let's get you two ready to go now." I stand up, trying to mask my fear of the possibility for everything to go wrong. Or to hell. Literally.

* * *

I stand outside, leaning against the Impala with Dean and Sam. The night air is chilling to the bone and I shiver. Adam, Jimmy, Claire, and Amelia are all cooped up in a stolen car.

"Cas will be back by morning at the most," I tell them. "I'm going to say goodbye to my family now. It might be the last I ever see of them."

"You knew this would come, didn't you?" Sam asks, leaning forward. I stare at him, remembering his sensitivity in the show. Of course, that only lasted for the first few seasons; it wore off after the more hardening brutalities he faced. I feel myself being filled with empathy and know that I would do anything to prevent that from happening.

"Yes. I knew it would be likely that I would not be allowed to talk to them again after this," I agree. I glance at car, and Jimmy catches my eye. Sam and Dean nod in understanding and I head over. Jimmy steps out.

"What's going on? Are you coming with us?" The hopefulness in his voice almost makes me cry.

"No. It's dangerous for me to go with you. Besides, I have three hunters I need to protect and an angel to hold in my vessel," I smile weakly.

"Daddy? Aunt Cassie? What's going on?" Claire steps out. She must've noticed that neither of us are happy. "You aren't coming with us?"

"No. I'm sorry, Claire. But if you pray to Castiel, I will always know how you're doing." I hug her tight to my body. Too soon we have to pull apart. "Take care of your dad for me, okay?"

"I promise," she says, with more severity than I thought a child could muster. Tears threaten to spill out but it is clear from her clenched fists that she is willing them back.

"Also remember that you don't have to follow in your namesake's footsteps," I add, trying to think of anything else that I have to tell her. "I love you. Goodbye."

I gulp down my pain and return to the Impala, where the Winchesters are waiting for me.

* * *

In the middle of the night, I feel Castiel's presence again. "I accept you, Castiel, into my body, to use as you will," I state, knowing what to do. Taking him in (or is it the other way around? I'm still not sure) is less painful the second time around, but is still not pleasant. I'm pushed back and am bound to him once more. I try to keep my emotions in check, but I can't. Tearfully, I choke out, "I'll always be here for you." I hope he understands the sentiment behind it.

"Cassie?" His voice floods me. Now, I can release what I've been holding in. His presence calms and comforts me as I sob. And, voice quiet but firm, he says, "and I with you."

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **I think I forgot to count the Michael/Adam last chapter and I apologize to the person who voted for them. I'm not sure how this relationship will work, but I will work hard for it. If anyone has a problem with these two, it would be best if you either vote for a different pairing with Adam or suggest one.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read,**

 **Gabriel's Wings**


	14. During Sam's Cleansing

**Voting Results for Pairings so far:**

 **Dean/Cassie, 6 votes**

 **Destiel/Cassie (Dean loves both Cas and Cassie and it's returned), 3 votes**

 **Cassie/Gabriel, 2 votes**

 **Dean/Castiel, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Chuck, 1 vote**

 **Dean/No one (Leave Dean a lonely and Miserable soul), 1 vote**

 **Sastiel/Cassie (Basically Destiel/Cassie, but Sam is there instead), 1 vote**

 **Sam/No one (Leave Sam a lonely soul), 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Adam, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/No one (Leave Cassie as a lonely(?) soul), 1 vote**

 **Michael/Adam, 1 vote**

 **Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time.**

 **Awerry: I couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day once I saw your review. Thank you!**

* * *

"Hello, Adam," Castiel says as Adam's eyes slowly open. When he notices Castiel standing there, he flails his arms wildly before grabbing his sheets and pulling them over his bare torso.

"Cas! Don't just- don't just walk into someone's room while they sleep!" Adam exclaims, face flushed. "Please go bother Sam or Dean while I get dressed."

"If that is what you would prefer." Castiel reappears in the motel room the Winchesters are staying, standing in front of the TV.

"Dammit, Cas! Where did you come from?" Dean shouts in surprise. Then, "Cas? You're back?"

"I have returned," she says, not understanding what he means. "Adam told me to bother you and Sam while he gets dressed. How do I do that?"

"Cas, Adam didn't mean that you should actually bother us. He just meant that you should talk to us and wait for him while he's getting dressed," Dean explains to her. The door to the bathroom opens, revealing Sam with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Dean! Why didn't you tell me Cassie was in our room?" Sam jumps back into the bathroom, using the door to block his body from Castiel's confused gaze. "And give me my clothes."

"It's not Cassie, it's Cas," Dean smirks, handing his brother clothes through the crack in the doorway. Sam snatches his clothes from Dean's hand, grumbling, and Dean returns to his bed, where he sits.

"It's Cas? She's back then?" Sam pokes his head out and peeks at her.

"Seems so," Dean responds nonchalantly, pretending he hadn't freaked out like his younger brother did.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asks her, stepping out of the bathroom fully dressed. "And, uh, do you know what's happened to you while in Heaven?"

Castiel hesitates before saying answering. "I remember everything that happened in Heaven and Cassie has revealed some of her other memories to me," she states coolly. "It would seem that it has not been the first time I've gotten close to humans or doubted my siblings' orders."

"What do you mean?" Dean asks, leaning forward. At that moment, Adam saunters into the room. He stops once he notices the tense atmosphere, and glances between Dean and Castiel.

"Did I just interrupt something? I can leave if you want," he offers.

"No. This isn't a safe place to talk about what Heaven has done," Castiel says before turning to Adam. "Hello again, Adam."

"Hey, Cas." He waves at her before focusing his attention on his brothers. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Bobby called about a demon problem," Sam answers.

"Oh," says Adam. "I'll wait in the car, then." He turns around and puts his hand on the doorknob, but before he can leave, Dean speaks up.

"What? No questions for Cas? Like why she didn't tell that she was back even if we were sleeping?" Dean says, gesturing wildly. Adam faces him.

"Nah. She talked to me just after she and Cassie joined, so I don't have any questions like you and Sam do," Adam responds simply. He then opens the door, exits the room, and slams it shut without another word.

"You woke him up as soon as you could, but you didn't come to us?" Dean demands.

"Adam is my friend. I thought he would like to know. And you and Sam needed your sleep." She tilts her head to the right as she notices his blatant anger. "Is something wrong, Dean?"

"You know what- no! Nothing's wrong!" He throws his hands in the air, still scowling. Castiel nods and disappears.

"Nothing's wrong?" Sam repeats incredulously, one eyebrow raised.

"Shut up." He leaves the room and Sam follows him, picking up the black duffel bag that contained all their luggage on the way out.

* * *

Bobby, Sam, and Dean approach the door to the panic room as Adam drinks beer upstairs.

"Well, thanks for shaking a tail," Bobby says to the Winchesters.

"Yeah, you got it." Dean says. Sam opens the door for Bobby.

"Go on inside. I wanna show you something." Bobby waves him in. Sam walks into the panic room while Dean and Bobby hang back.

"All right. So, uh, what's the big demon problem?" Sam surveys the room, which contains prison-like furniture and a large devil's trap in the center.

"You are. This is for your own good."

Sam turns around frantically, but Bobby and Dean had already shut the door with a large bang. Sam hurries over to the small peep door at eye level. He could make out both his brother and Bobby on the other side.

"Guys? Hey, hey. What?" Sam calls out. Bobby closes and latches the peep door. "This isn't funny. Guys! Hey! Guys?"

* * *

"So... What's happening to Sam down there?" Adam sips his drink, lounging in a chair in Bobby's kitchen, holding a book in his other hand.

"Getting the demon blood out of his system. You know, the usual." Dean shrugs, taking a beer out of the fridge.

"Oh. Okay." Adam continues reading.

"You're not at all freaked out about that?" Dean pops the cap off the bottle.

"Cassie already told me about it. Thought it would be best to know what you guys haven't told me." Adam tries to focus on his book. "Plus, I read what Chuck wrote, remember?"

"When did you get so close to those two, anyway?" Dean sits down across from him, trying to ignore the shouts from the panic room.

"While I stayed with Chuck, I got to know Cas. I guess, by extension, I became friends with Cassie. Now I'm trying to read, please stop interrupting." He waves his hand dismissively at Dean., who scoffs and gives Bobby a look that clearly says, can you believe this kid? Bobby only shrugs in return.

* * *

"Stay here," Cas orders Dean. She stares at the locked door leading to the panic room with an odd sort of determination. Before Dean can respond, Castiel vanishes. She reappears inside the panic room, where Sam lies down on a bare bed, staring at the ceiling.

Knowing that he cannot see her, Castiel unlocks the door and disappears. Sam looks up at the telltale sound of a lock clicking open, and approaches the door carefully. Once he is standing in front of it, he turns the doorknob and opens it. As he attempts to make his escape, Dean intercepts him.

"Bobby! Sam's up!" Dean shouts. Bobby rushes down the stairs and helps Dean get Sam back into the room. The two of them strap him to the bed before leaving and locking the door behind them once more.

"How'd he get out?" Bobby hisses at Dean when they're back upstairs.

"I don't know. Cas just told me to- fuck!" Dean swears. He checks in on Adam, whose position hadn't changed at all. "Did you know that Cas just tried to set Sam free?"

"She did what?" Adam exclaims, setting the book down and staring at him in shock.

"Yeah. Your buddy just decided to pop in tell me to 'lock the door' and let him out," Dean yells angrily.

"Oh." Adam relaxes. "She was probably ordered to by her superiors, but she found a loophole and had you stop it since she couldn't."

"That's it? What the hell did she tell you that excuses her from all wrong?" Dean steps closer to him. "What is that makes you so buddy-buddy enough that you can just forget about your family?"

"She tells me things! A lot more than you guys have!" Adam stands up, eye-to-eye with Dean, and clenches his fists. He pretends not to hear the book slip into the seat. "They tell me things I'm supposed to hear from you two! My supposed 'brothers'! I never wanted to be a hunter! Hell, I never asked John fucking Winchester to be my father! I was going to a medical college, learning to be a doctor! I may never see my mother again, just to protect her! And now I'm stuck with you- you fucking psychos! And you have the nerve to lecture me about family, huh? You two have never treated me like a priority! So excuse me if I trust someone who tried to warn you despite everything!"

"We don't tell you anything because we're trying to protect you!" Dean exclaims immediately.

"Protect me?! I'm more safe than you or Sam could be! Cas made it so I'm not able to be tracked by angels and they can't read what's in my mind! And-and you all treat Cassie and Cas like some sort of a means to an end, and not like actual people!" At the end of his tirade, Adam's face is flushed and he points at the door menacingly. "Get out. Get out of this room, Winchester!"

Dean scowls and storms off, leaving Adam alone with his thoughts. He collapses back into his chair and after a few moments, picks up the book. He throws it against the wall, where it bounces off onto the floor pathetically.

"I wish I could go back to the normal world," he complains to no one in particular.

* * *

Castiel stands at a railing looking over a riverbed. The night is cold, making her breath condensate with every exhale. In front of her, the streets lights flicker and she turns around to see Anna.

"What did you do?" Anna demands, her voice shaking.

"You shouldn't have come, Anna," she says.

"Why would you try to let out Sam Winchester?"

"Those were my orders."

"Orders? Cas, you saw him. He's drinking demon blood. It's so much worse than we thought. Dean was trying to stop him."

"I told Dean beforehand for that reason."

"What's going on with you, Castiel? You aren't like what I remember from before my fall."

"God," she answers.

"God? How is that possible? He stopped talking to us centuries ago."

"He sent me something to help." Castiel looks around. "You need to leave. You're going to be captured if you stay."

Anna stares at her uneasily but vanishes, and Castiel turns back to watching the water.

* * *

"What's the plan on stopping Lilith, Bobby?" Dean asks Bobby, who is sitting at his desk.

"There isn't one until you've made up with Adam and your other brother is clean." Bobby focuses on his research, shuffling through several papers.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means your family needs to be fixed before you can save the world, idjit."

"Adam doesn't want to fix things and Sam could take longer than we have."

"Have you even tried to fix things with, Adam? He's a nice kid, but he was just taken from everything he knew a month ago and was plunged into this world. Try talking to him again. And let me do my research in peace." Bobby gestures to the doorway. Dean sighs, disheartened, but listens toBobby anyway.

* * *

"Hey, kid. Um, I was wondering if we could talk." Dean knocks on Adam's door, despite it being ajar.

"Sure. What is it you want to talk about?" Adam stops his writing at the worn desk.

"I want to- I want to apologize." Dean rubs his neck.

"Don't strain yourself," Adam says.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened last night. You're right. You shouldn't have to learn those things from other people. It's just hard to tell someone you just met, 'hey, I just came out of Hell recently, and Sam here's been drinking demon blood for the last seven or nine months, want to skip and frolic and pretend nothing's wrong in the world?'" Dean continues, ignoring Adam.

"Well, when you put it like that, I suppose it makes sense," Adam agrees. "I'm sorry as well. I was called by my mom to come home as soon as possible, told that the supernatural is real, my dad was a hunts monsters, and I have two older brothers that are also hunters. It's only beginning to dawn on me that I can never return to the way things were before."

"Yeah..." They sit in silence. Dean breaks it a moment later. "I'm going to grab a beer."

"I'll join you." Adam stands up, pushing in his chair as he follows Dean out the door.

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **I realize this is mostly a filler chapter, but as my beta, totallyignorable, reminded me, Adam should be more angry and less relaxed about his situation.**

 **I was a little surprised to see the Cassie/Gabriel since more people seem to want Dean/Cassie, but I like a variety of votes, it lets me explore more pairings.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read,**

 **Gabriel's Wings**


	15. Sam's Miraculous Recovery

**Voting Results for Pairings so far:**

 **Destiel/Cassie (Dean loves both Cas and Cassie and it's returned), 6 votes**

 **Dean/Cassie, 5 votes**

 **Cassie/Gabriel, 2 votes**

 **Dean/Chuck, 1 vote**

 **Destiel/Sam, 1 vote**

 **Dean/No one (Leave Dean a lonely and Miserable soul), 1 vote**

 **Sastiel/Cassie (Basically Destiel/Cassie, but Sam is there instead), 1 vote**

 **Sam/Gabriel, 1 vote**

 **Sam/Balthazar, 1 vote**

 **Sam/No one (Leave Sam a lonely soul), 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Adam, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/No one (Leave Cassie as a lonely(?) soul), 1 vote**

 **Michael/Adam, 1 vote**

 **Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time.**

 **HopeForDuende: I assume you mean Castiel/Dean/Sam, so I put your vote as Destiel/Sam.**

 **Awerry: Reviews make me motivated and I'm always happy to read yours.**

* * *

"How're you feeling?" Adam checks in on Sam. It's been a day since he came from the panic room, looking like he was almost dead.

"Weak, I guess? I was just strapped to a table until yesterday with visions of... things. How would you feel?" Sam answers, his voice weak and trembling.

"Terrible." Adam winces. "Well, I'm going to make some food. Do you feel well enough to eat?"

"Sure." Sam turns his head away. Adam takes it as his cue to leave.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Bobby asks Adam inside his kitchen. Adam is in the middle of serving food onto plates.

"Serving food?" Adam pauses. "Do you not want any?"

"I'll take some, it's just... did you clean?" Bobby looks at the room.

"Had to if I wanted to do anything other than drink beer and read." Adam sets the pan down. He picks up a plate of noodles and sauce and puts it in front of Bobby. "Here you go. I'm going to bring this up to Sam."

"Thanks." Bobby says, gruffly. Adam picks up two plates and brings it upstairs.

* * *

"Hey." Adam knocks on the door, catching Sam's attention. Adam lifts up a plate. "I brought food. Where would you like me to set it?"

"On the bedside table is fine." Sam groans. Adam sets it down where Sam indicated before drawing up a chair and sitting next to the bed.

"What was it like with Dean and John when you were younger?" Adam shoves a forkful of noodles into his mouth.

"Dad was rarely around and Dean had to take care of me most of the time. Dad just taught us to hunt when he was around and when he was actually hunting, he would drop us off at a crappy motel while we went to school in the meantime. The only time Dean's really acted like a kid when we were younger was with Bobby." Sam opens up.

"So Bobby's like your surrogate father?" Adam listens carefully, lapping up the information he's given.

"Yeah. He is." Sam nods. Adam continues to ask Sam questions about the past and he answers them, eventually eating the plate of food set on the bedside table.

* * *

"He ate." Adam announces, bringing a half-eaten plate of noodles down, along with an empty plate.

"And how'd ya get him to do that?" Bobby asks.

"I distracted him. Had him tell me stories about his past." Adam shrugged. "I think he wanted to talk to someone he didn't know very well."

"Well, if it him makes him better, then keeping doin' whatever yer doin'." Bobby decides.

* * *

"Cas? I know I don't know you as well as Adam or Dean, but would you mind talking to me?" Sam calls out weakly. The sound of wings flapping draws Sam's attention to a corner where Castiel stands.

"Oh, Sam." Her demeanor changes quickly into sympathy and Sam knows it's Cassie. "Is this- is this because of going cold turkey?"

"What? Never saw this in the show?"

"No. Cas- TV Cas- released you before you got through this. You went to Ruby, got more blood, beat up Dean, killed Lilith, then Ruby after she went off on a rant about how she was the demon most loyal to Lilith and was her right hand demon." Cassie lists absently. "You end up on plane, Bobby's possessed, then he can no longer walk, Cas shows up alive and not dead, and a lot more."

"Wait. What did you mean by all that stuff about Ruby and Bobby and... everything?"

"Well I assume it won't be happening anymore, but anyways, ruby's Lilith's right hand demon, she just has everyone else believe she's a traitor. After you release the Morningstar, you go seek out Bobby's help, but he turns out to be a demon and after a fight, he can no longer walk, Cas died trying to save Dean time so Dean could stop you from setting Lucifer, but he's suddenly alive again, except he can't access any of Heaven's power, so he's unable to heal Bobby... And that's the more extended version of what I told you before."

"What about Adam?"

"Oh, he had been eaten by the ghouls before you even heard his voicemail."

"What voicemail?"

"Yes. Ghoul Adam left a voicemail on your dad's phone, you guys went to check it out and eventually had to kill the ghouls. Adam is eventually resurrected by the angels but isn't for anything good."

"Does Adam know?"

"Mmhmm, told him when we were going to my brother's house. He asks a lot of questions, so I may as well answer them for him."

"Did you send us to him, so we could save him?"

"I thought that would've been in obvious. The episode order actually had you meeting Chuck first and then Adam, but it's easy to put the Chuck meeting back just so you can save your brother."

"Did you plan all of this beforehand?"

"Not exactly. It's more like I was a fangirl who had a lot of time on her hands to fantasize about what she might be able to change in this world."

"So the current situation is just because you had freetime."

"Yeah, I guess so. Huh. I never thought of it that way before." She pauses. "Cas will need to take over now, it was nice talking to you, Sam."

"Nice talking to you too." Sam smiles a little. "Hey Cas."

"Hello, Sam." Castiel greets. "You do not look well."

"That's probably because I just spent time in the panic room getting over my blood addiction."

"I can help your body heal if you would like."

"That would be nice." Sam nods. Castiel puts two fingers on Sam's forehead. "Thanks Cas, I feel a lot better now."

"I am glad." The corners of Castiel's mouth turn up for a moment. "Cassie cares for you a lot, and it makes her sad to see you in pain."

"Please thank her for me." Sam says. Castiel nods before vanishing.

* * *

"You feeling well enough to be walking down those stairs?" Dean calls out to his brother.

"Yeah, I actually feel great. Much better than I have in awhile." Sam grins.

"How's that? 'Cause yesterday you were too weak to get out of bed." Dean asks.

"Cas healed me. She came over and offered to, so I accepted." Sam shrugged. Adam walks into the room. "Hey."

"Hey. Glad to see you're doing better." Adam replies with a smile.

"Yeah, Cas healed him." Dean tells Adam.

"Really? How is she doing?" Adam looks up at the taller Winchester.

"She's alright as far as I could tell, and Cassie showed up and told me about what would've happened with the... uh..." Sam gulps.

"The ghouls?" Adam fills in.

"Yeah... I had asked what happened to you in the show and..."

"Okay! What am I missing?" Dean stands up. His brothers face him.

"In the show that Cassie knows of, I was killed by the ghouls." Adam says bluntly.

"Wait. You were killed in the show?"

"Yeah. Before you guys even heard of me, I was dead. In that place you met the ghoul that took my form and pretended to be me. Until they had you strapped to a table and were about to eat you, that is. It doesn't matter anymore, the future's already been changed." Adam dismisses it, though he grumbles. "I'll be damned if I say 'yes' though."

* * *

"Anna." Castiel says quietly. The redhead appears beside her.

"What is it you want, Castiel?"

"I would like you to meet someone. We have agreed that you may know, now." Castiel tells her. Castiel's expression shifts from cold, hard, and serious, to soft, gentle, kind, and sympathetic, with an underlying calculating look. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Anna, I'm Cassie, Castiel's vessel."

"You're the reason Castiel has changed." Anna states.

"I suppose, though he would've changed later as well." Cassie says thoughtfully. "I am made of two incomplete souls, one from this world as Cassie Novak and the other from another world where this one is a TV show."

"You aren't just Cassie then. It's rare for someone to have the same nickname let alone the same name as another incomplete soul." Anna eyes Cassie suspiciously.

"You're right. In that world I was Ellie."

"Cassie and Ellie? Sounds like you came from Disney Channel." Anna snorts.

"Yeah, it's best I don't tell Dean about that or he'll make fun of me." Cassie shakes her head. "That isn't what I want to talk to you about. I would like you to help the Winchester clan when Cas cannot."

"Winchester clan? Who does it include besides Sam and Dean?"

"Adam Milligan, Bobby Singer, Ellen and Jo Harvelle, and that's all for now. Eventually there will be more." Cassie lists.

"You want me to keep six people alive by myself?"

"Well, you could help protect them with Cas, but it's likely to attract attention and cause him to fall. If he falls, then he will not be able to help as much as he can if he doesn't."

"You have more planned than what you're telling me."

"Would you reveal everything at once to someone who is susceptible to brainwashing?"

"No. I wouldn't."

"Exactly. I appreciate your understanding." Cassie smiles, though it's a colder expression than Anna has ever seen Castiel have.

"Did you know she believes God sent you to her? To help Heaven and stop the apocalypse?"

"Where are you going with this?" Cassie tilts her head in a Castiel manner, hiding her surprise that Cas thought she was sent by God.

"Have you met him?"

"I have met many people since I merged, you'll have to be more specific."

"Have you met God? Holy Father above?"

"I have and we talked. I didn't think to ask him if I was sent by him at the time, however."

"Where is he? What is he doing? What is he like? May I meet him?"

"Not allowed to say without permission. You wouldn't believe me if I told you. He's... probably not what you would expect. I'd have to ask him first." She looks down at the woman in front of her. "Are you going to protect the Winchester Clan?"

"Yes. I'll do it. I'll protect them when Castiel cannot." Anna agrees.

"Thank you." Cassie smiles warmly at the angel, shocking the redhead.

* * *

"Cassie said something about a way to take down Lilith without killing her a while back, do you remember? It was soon after Cas was taken from her." Adam brainstorms as he, his brothers, and Bobby, stand around a table.

"No. See, I was more concerned with finding out what happened to Cas and if she was okay." Dean answers sarcastically.

"Yeah, she said something about carving a devil's trap on to a bullet and shooting her with it." Sam says, everyone ignoring Dean.

"It'd be best if you did more than one. Just in case you idjits miss with the first bullet." Bobby suggests.

"Okay. Bobby, you and Adam go carve traps into bullets. Sam, you go track down Ruby, get her to tell you where Lilith is, and kill her. I'll stay here and get everything else ready." Dean orders.

"Who died and made you king?" Bobby asks.

"No one. I- Bobby, can we just do this thing?" Dean rolls his eyes.

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **I think I got the votes confused last time (again), it was supposed to be Destiel/Cassie and instead I put it as Dean/Cassie. I also probably forgot some votes for Sam/(insert) pairings, but they're here now.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read,**

 **Gabriel's Wings**


	16. Lilith

**Voting Results for Pairings so far:**

 **Destiel/Cassie (Dean loves both Cas and Cassie and it's returned), 6 votes**

 **Dean/Cassie, 6 votes**

 **Cassie/Gabriel, 3 votes**

 **Cassie/Adam, 2 votes**

 **Dean/Cassie/Sam, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Chuck, 1 vote**

 **Destiel/Sam, 1 vote**

 **Dean/No one (Leave Dean a lonely and Miserable soul), 1 vote**

 **Sastiel/Cassie (Basically Destiel/Cassie, but Sam is there instead), 1 vote**

 **Sam/Cassie, 1 vote**

 **Sam/Gabriel, 1 vote**

 **Sam/Balthazar, 1 vote**

 **Sam/No one (Leave Sam a lonely soul), 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Chuck, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/No one (Leave Cassie as a lonely(?) soul), 1 vote**

 **Michael/Adam, 1 vote**

 **Samandriel/Someone, 1 vote**

 **Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time.**

* * *

The weak flames dancing in the brick fireplace in the corner of the room provides the only light in the dirty cellar. It causes shadows to flicker in and out of existence on the musty walls, and the barely visible faces look all the more ominous. A young woman in blue scrubs is laid out on the table; Sam and Ruby stand above her.

"Where's Lilith?" Sam demands.

"I'm not scared of you," the demon, who is possessing the nurse, scoffs. Her wrists tug at her bonds to no avail.

"Yeah, you are, actually. And with good reason," Sam replies. Ruby eyes the demon idly, as though this is a normal Tuesday afternoon for her.

"Look... What's my upside? Okay, I tell you, you kill me. I don't tell you, you still kill me. I get away somehow, Lilith will definitely kill me. So where's my carrot?" she says, scowling.

"I think what you should be worrying about is what happens before you die." Sam picks up a book and reads out a different exorcism than the one he's used to, one more drawn out and, by default, more painful to the demon. He is halfway through when she begins to scream in agony.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" She screams, writhing and crying. Neither Sam nor Ruby show any signs of pity.

"You'll tell me where she is?"

"Fine. Fine. Just... let me die."

"Deal," says Sam.

"Tomorrow night, midnight. She's gonna be at a convent- St. Mary's, Ilchester, Maryland."

"A convent?"

"Lilith... She's gonna break the final seal."

"And what is the final seal?"

"I don't know." Sam starts the exorcism again. The demon screams louder this time and shakes violently. "I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! I swear! Please! I'm begging you. Kill me, please!"

"Fine." He reaches for the knife, but Ruby grabs his arm and stops him.

"Wait. You can't." She tells him.

"Why not?"

"Because we've got to take her with us. It's the final run on the Death Star, and you need more juice than I got."

"You promised," the demon groans, almost pitifully.

"Sorry, sister. You're a walking, talking can of whup-ass." Ruby turns to the nurse, not paying attention to Sam. Sam stares at her, calculating. He thinks back to the comfort she provided him when Dean was dead, and the false sense of trust he once had when he was around her. The thoughts make his pulse race and his blood boil. Without a second thought, he picks up the knife and stabs Ruby through the small of her back. He twists the blade and she lets out a small, barely audible whimper.

"Not going to happen." Sam says as he slides the knife from Ruby's body and into the nurse. He sets the knife down and punches in several numbers into his phone. He presses his cell to his ear. "Bobby? Yeah, she's dead. Lilith's going to be at a convent tomorrow, St. Mary's, Ilchester, Maryland." He pauses as Bobby responds. "Dean's disappeared? Okay. I'll see you there."

* * *

The room seems befitting to that of a mansion, with its high, cream colored walls and elaborate furnishings. It would have been a pleasant place to spend one's time if Dean hadn't been forced into the room by none other than Zachariah. The lack of escape was just the cherry on top of Dean's shitfest of a cake. Dean, frustrated beyond comprehension, knocks over an angel figurine that rests on a mantelpiece. It falls to the floor and shatters with a crash just as Castiel appears behind him. He turns around, looking slightly guilty.

"You asked to see me?" she asks. Dean clears his throat awkwardly.

"Yeah, listen, I, uh, I-I need something."

"Anything you wish."

"I need you to take me to see Sam," Dean says.

"Why?"

"There's something I got to talk to him about."

"What's that?"

"The B.M. I took this morning. What's it to you? Just make it snappy."

"I don't think that's wise."

"Well, I didn't ask you for your opinion."

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time you met?" Castiel asks, following what Cassie told her to say the previous morning.

"No. That's the whole point. Listen, I'm gonna do whatever you mooks want, okay? I just need to tie up this one thing. Five minutes- that's all I need," Dean says, choosing to ignore what Castiel said about the last time he and Sam met.

"No."

"What do you mean, no? Are you saying that I'm trapped here?"

"You can go wherever you want."

"Super. I want to go see Sam."

"Except there."

"I want to see Bobby."

"Or there."

"I want to take a walk."

"Fine. I'll go with you," says Cas, refusing to back down.

"Alone."

"No."

"You know what? Screw this noise. I'm out of here." Dean heads for the door.

"Through what door?" She asks. Dean turns to face Cas. Did she not see the door that was right in front of them? And yet, when he turns back to the door, it has disappeared, a smooth wall in its place. He scowls, fully prepared to yell out in his anger, but Cas has already disappeared.

"Damn it," he hisses under his breath.

* * *

Dean eventually decides attempting to break through a wall with a pedestal is the best way to get out. He has smashed through to the foundations, but every time he pauses, the wall repairs itself. He throws the pedestal to the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouts. Zachariah appears suddenly behind Dean.

"Quit hurling feces like a howler monkey, would you? It's unbecoming," he says condescendingly.

"Let me out of here."

"Like I told you: too dangerous out there. Demons on the prowl."

"I've been getting my ass kicked all year. Now you're sweating my safety? You're lying. I want to see my brother."

"That's... ill-advised."

"You know, I am so sick of your crap riddles and your smug, fat face. What the hell is going on, huh? Why can't I see Sam? And how am I gonna ice Lilith?"

"You're not. Going to ice Lilith, that is," says Zachariah simply. He smiles, but his smile is cold and unfeeling.

"What?"

"Lilith's going to break the final seal. Fait accompli at this point. Train's left the station."

"But me and Sam, we can stop..." Realization dawns on Dean's face. "You don't want to stop it, do you?"

"Nope. Never did. The end is nigh. The apocalypse is coming, kiddo, to a theater near you."

"What was all that crap about saving seals?"

"Our grunts on the ground- we couldn't just tell them the whole truth. We'd have a full-scale rebellion on our hands. I mean, think about it. Would we really let 65 seals get broken unless senior management wanted it that way?"

"But why?" Dean demands.

"Why not? The apocalypse? Poor name, bad marketing- puts people off. When all it is is Ali/Foreman. On a... slightly larger scale. And we like our chances. When our side wins- and we will- it's paradise on earth. Now, what's not to like about that?"

"What happens to all the people during your little pissing contest?"

"Well... you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs. In this case, truckloads of eggs, but you get the picture. Look... it happens. This isn't the first planetary enema we've delivered." Zachariah notices Dean eyeing another statue. "Uh, no, Dean. Probably shouldn't try to bash my skull in with that thing. Wouldn't end up too pleasant for you."

"What about Sam? He won't go quietly. He'll stop Lilith."

"Sam has a part to play. A very important part. He may need a little nudging in the right direction, but I'll make sure he plays it."

"What does that mean? What are you gonna do to him?" Dean asks, clenching his fists. Zachariah rolls his eyes.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. Marcia, Marcia, Marcia. Forget about him, would you? You have larger concerns. Why do you think I'm confiding in you? You're still vital, Dean. We weren't lying about your destiny. Just... omitted a few pertinent details. But nothing's changed. You are chosen. You will stop it. Just... not Lilith, or the apocalypse. That's all."

"Which means?" Zachariah gestures to a painting on the wall: Saint Michel terrassant le Dragon by Josse Lieferinxe.

"Lucifer. You're going to stop Lucifer. You're our own little Russell Crowe, complete with surly attitude. And when it's over, when you've won, your rewards will be... unimaginable. Peace, happiness... two virgins and seventy sluts. Trust me- one day, we'll look back on this and laugh."

"Tell me something. Where's God in all this?" Dean asks.

"God? God has left the building." Zachariah answers, surprising Dean. Neither Castiel nor Cassie ever bothered to tell him that. Zachariah gives Dean a final up-and-down before vanishing, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Sam enters the sanctuary, a bag on his shoulder and a gun in hand. He opens the door to the main room slowly, revealing Lilith in all her evil glory. She is facing the wall opposite to him, and Sam takes advantage of her temporary distraction, shooting her in the back. Lilith turns around, horrified at this turn of events. She tries to move, but finds herself unable to as Sam approaches towards her, holding his gun menacingly. He shoots her again in the head to make sure she is trapped inside the body.

"I've been waiting for this for a very long time," he tells her and pulls out a machete from his bag. He swings it down with a decisive blow, dismembering her head from the rest of her body. He takes a box out from the bag and places her head in there. He shuts the lid over her still-seeing eyes.

"Already chopped her head off?" Adam asks, entering the convent with Bobby in tow.

"Yeah. Should we clean this place up when we're done?" Sam gestures to the blood on the floor. Adam holds open a garbage bag and Bobby and Sam dump the Lilith's body into it.

"I'll do that when you're done." He squeezes his eyes shut as Bobby and Sam take apart Lilith's body.

"Weren't you going to be a doctor?" Sam asks in disbelief at Adam's actions

"Doesn't mean I want to watch you take apart someone who can still feel." He winces.

* * *

"So, can I leave yet?" Dean calls out. Castiel appears beside him. "What? Come to tell me that I'm allowed to go anywhere but Bobby and Sam and if I'm with you?"

"Zachariah says you are allowed to go." Castiel declares, and she reveals the door. Dean eyes the door suspiciously, slowly heading towards it. "None of the angels sense Lilith anymore, but they haven't felt Lucifer rising either."

"Sam did it then." Dean laughs slightly, stopping halfway.

"Did what?" Castiel tilts her head.

"Cassie'll probably fill you in later, now are you going to zap me out of here or were you just messing with my head," Dean urges.

* * *

"Dean's back!" Adam shouts. Sam and Bobby walk into the kitchen to see Castiel and Dean standing side by side, both with identical grins plastered on their faces.

"Hi! Cas brought me along with Dean so I can tell you something." Cassie smiles, her hand falling off of Dean's shoulder. "I won't be able to come around as much. Superiors will be watching Cas. In my place, Anna has agreed to fulfill angelic duties for the Winchesters."

"Anna? As in Anna Milton? You've been in contact with her?" Sam asks.

"I've only talked to her once. Cas however, has been visited by her a few times." She waves her hand dismissively. "Anything else you guys need before Cas takes over?"

"Yeah. When were you going to tell us God isn't in charge?" Dean mentions.

"God's not in charge? Then who is?" Sam asks curiously.

"Michael. And Raphael, sort of. Basically, the archangels that are still up there." She once again dismisses the topic casually. "Don't ask about God himself, please. He won't do anything, I've asked."

Before anyone can say anything else, Cassie disappears from the room, leaving the four men staring at the empty spot she once occupied.

"Not again!" Dean throws his hands in the air.

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **I just wanted to know if the person who voted for Samandriel/Someone, or someone else, would please give a suggestion to who they think might be appropriate for him, it would be appreciated. If no one says anything, I'll go for what I consider the default for him. Also, the title of this chapter may change in the future, since I am not happy with it.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read,**

 **Gabriel's Wings**


	17. Celebration

**Voting Results for Pairings so far:**

 **Destiel/Cassie (Dean loves both Cas and Cassie and it's returned), 6 votes**

 **Dean/Cassie, 6 votes**

 **Cassie/Gabriel, 3 votes**

 **Cassie/Adam, 2 votes**

 **Dean/Cassie/Sam, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Chuck, 1 vote**

 **Destiel/Sam, 1 vote**

 **Dean/No one (Leave Dean a lonely and Miserable soul), 1 vote**

 **Sastiel/Cassie (Basically Destiel/Cassie, but Sam is there instead), 1 vote**

 **Sam/Cassie, 1 vote**

 **Sam/Gabriel, 1 vote**

 **Sam/Balthazar, 1 vote**

 **Sam/No one (Leave Sam a lonely soul), 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Chuck, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/No one (Leave Cassie as a lonely(?) soul), 1 vote**

 **Michael/Adam, 1 vote**

 **Samandriel/Someone, 1 vote**

 **Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time.**

 **Awerry & hectatess: Thank you for the reviews, I love to look at them while writing.**

* * *

"I wish to speak with you," Castiel says, more demand than request, to the angel in front of her. "Privately."

"Of course. What do you wish to speak to me about? Did Zachariah do something to you?" asks the other angel nervously.

"No, no. Not to me." Castiel shakes her head. "He and many others above our station are trying to start the apocalypse."

"But we're supposed to stop it. Many angels have died because we're trying to stop the seals from being broken."

"Not anymore. The Winchesters have made sure the last seal will never be broken."

"That's good then."

"No," says Castiel, with a long, heavy sigh. "God is gone."

"God is gone? Then... It's been Michael and Raphael this entire time."

"Yes."

"What is it you need?"

"If you get Ezekiel on our side, many more will follow," Castiel says. "Samandriel would also be helpful, he is known for his reasoning and accurate decisions."

"I will follow you, Castiel."

"No, I would like you to lead the angels onto the path we're meant to be on."

"Why me? You would be a better leader."

"I'm not meant for leading. The power would consume me." Castiel shakes her head. "You, Hannah, are what the angels need right now. You will show them them path the path. Trust in yourself."

"Okay," Hannah says. She ducks her head, trying to take in and believe Castiel's words. "Ezekiel and Samandriel. Who else do we need?"

* * *

"As you all now, we're gathered her to celebrate the not-killing of Lilith and, obviously, the fact that the world isn't ending. All good stuff. So, cheers." Dean raises his beer bottle. The others sitting around the table follow suite.

"Cheers." The other five people clink their bottles together.

"How'd you meet the Winchesters?" Jo asks Adam, leaning over the table and staring at him curiously. Dean, Sam, and Adam don't bother hiding their identical smirks.

"I'm their half-brother. John was my father," Adam tells her.

"You're Sam and Dean's brother?" Jo exclaims, almost spitting out her drink. She stares at Adam, then Sam and Dean, and back to Adam. "How have I not heard of this before now?" she asks accusatorially.

"I've only been here for about two months and known about the supernatural just as long. Not to mention I didn't know they existed until they saved my mom from ghouls," Adam explains casually. "I've had time to adjust."

"How did they know to save your mom from ghouls? Passing through town?" Ellen asks, taking a sip.

"No. The vessel of Castiel. Her name's Cassie if you can believe it, and she told us to save them before they got eaten," Dean answers.

"Is Dean in love?" Jo teases, poking his arm and grinning widely. Dean starts coughing and Sam pats his back with a smile on his face.

"He was married to her for awhile," Sam reveals. Dean glares at him.

"You were married? I would've loved to see that," Jo laughs.

"It's only because that douchebag Zachariah replaced our memories with normal ones. It just so happened that if they looked for us, they weren't going to be an exception," Dean tries to explain, as Jo's laughter only increases. "We weren't really married."

"No, you just were so in love that you didn't want to see the truth," Adam joins in.

"You weren't even there."

"No, but Cas did tell me all about it."

"Different from Cassie?" Jo guesses.

"Yeah, Cas is the nickname for the angel. She and Cassie were both under the same influence and they sort of mixed together."

"You aren't just in love with the vessel of an angel, but the angel as well? Now that's what I call a screwed up love life." Ellen raises her bottle before taking another sip.

* * *

"Hello, Gadreel."

Gadreel looks up from where he sits on the stone floor of his cell. His brown eyes meet familiar blue ones. Castiel stares back at him with equal determination. "You... What are you doing here again?" Gadreel asks, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Why have you let me rest?"

"The same reason as before. I am here to talk," says Castiel tiredly. She takes several steps forward so that she is only inches away from the cell's bars.

"I said no last time, what makes you think my mind has changed?"

"You never heard what I wanted to talk about."

"And what is that?"

"Freedom for you and your friend, for one thing."

"Abner? Abner would be free as well?" says Gadreel, eyebrows raising in surprise and hope.

"Yes. And your torturer punished."

"What else do you want?"

"Angels to go back to protecting humans instead of trying to control their lives."

"What do you mean?"

"That's right. You don't know what's going on outside of here. You see, Michael is trying to start the apocalypse, and so are many demons. This would leave at least half- if not all- of humanity and other organic life to die."

"You said Michael. What about Father?"

"He left us to choose things for ourselves. He will not interfere nor be found."

"Father is gone?"

"Yes. He left a long time ago and Michael has been in charge since."

"And you wish for power for yourself?"

"No. I am not suited to have that much dominion over others," says Castiel awkwardly.

"Then who would I be following?"

"Hannah. A angel who will do what's best."

Gadreel pauses, taking in the information. "Why do you want me?"

"You were tricked into leaving the gate open. It wasn't your fault and you are an angel with a good heart," says Castiel, refusing to talk about the snippets of insight Cassie revealed to him.

"You believe I'm innocent?"

"Yes. I do," Castiel promises with unexpected conviction.

"What would you have me do?"

"Does that mean you will join us?"

"I will, Castiel."

* * *

"I'm going outside to get some fresh air. Don't wait up," Adam tells the other five.

"We won't," Jo says, looking up temporarily from her conversation with Sam. Adam smiles and leaves. He walks deep into the salvage yard and breathes in slowly.

"Adam," declares an unfamiliar voice. Adam spins around, trying to find the source of the noise.

"Who's there? Come out," he calls. He takes an uneasy step back and tenses his body.

"That would not be wise," says the voice. It is nearer this time, and Adam hesitates.

"Are you an angel?"

"Yes."

"How did you find me? I'm supposed to be protected," he says conversationally, masking his panic not without difficulty.

"Your brothers are not warded."

"So what? You just waited until I was alone and ambush me?"

"No. I am not here to ambush you, I am here to talk."

"I'd rather not."

"Adam Milligan, I request your help," claims the angel.

"Not if you're one of Michael's lackeys."

"Lackey?"

"Servant, soldier, slave, whatever you want to call yourself."

"I am not a... a lackey. Adam, I wish to talk with you."

"Well, I don't care if you're Michael himself, if this has anything to do with helping the apocalypse start, I'm out," says Adam harshly. He clenches his hands into fists, knowing he'd have little chance of winning the fight if he resorted to one, but far from willing to go down without a fight.

"Out? Of what?"

"I won't join any team trying to start the apocalypse."

"Ah. And if I don't want to start the apocalypse?" asks the angel.

"Then you are so far down that you have no idea what Michael, Raphael, Zachariah, or any of your superiors, are trying to do. Actually, what is your name?"

"Orifiel. My name is Orifiel. I am under Castiel's command."

"Oh. You're under Cas' command? Hm. That would explain your confusion. Nice to meet you, Orifiel. I have a lot to teach you about the American way to use english if you're going to be hanging around me."

"If you wish."

"It is my duty as a human," Adam says seriously.

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **For some reason I keep writing more Adam-centric chapters, I hope you guys don't mind.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read,**

 **Gabriel's Wings**


	18. What Ever Happened to Gabriel?

**Voting Results for Pairings so far:**

 **Destiel/Cassie (Dean loves both Cas and Cassie and it's returned), 6 votes**

 **Dean/Cassie, 6 votes**

 **Cassie/Gabriel, 4 votes**

 **Cassie/Adam, 2 votes**

 **Dean/Castiel/Cassie/Sam, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Chuck, 1 vote**

 **Destiel/Sam, 1 vote**

 **Dean/No one (Leave Dean a lonely and Miserable soul), 1 vote**

 **Sastiel/Cassie (Basically Destiel/Cassie, but Sam is there instead), 1 vote**

 **Sam/Cassie, 1 vote**

 **Sam/Gabriel, 1 vote**

 **Sam/Gadreel, 1 HELL YES**

 **Sam/Balthazar, 1 vote**

 **Sam/No one (Leave Sam a lonely soul), 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Chuck, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/No one (Leave Cassie as a lonely(?) soul), 1 vote**

 **Michael/Adam, 1 vote**

 **Samandriel/Benny, 1 vote**

 **Samandriel/Someone, 1 vote**

 **Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time.**

 **hectatess: It was pretty painful, but I felt it needed to be written and it wouldn't leave me alone until I did.**

 **HopeforDuende: I have placed your votes, though I didn't add Samandriel/Gadreel because you seem to prefer Sam/Gadreel.**

 **Nandeenah: Thank you for voting, it's been counted.**

* * *

The museum, which is full of life-size wax figures, is unnerving beyond description. Shadows make the figures more humanlike and, by default, much more creepy.

Sam, Dean, and Adam walk through the museum, passing Gandhi. Dean sees Lincoln and approaches it; he takes off Lincoln's hat as Sam fetches a metal trash can. He turns around to find Dean, jokingly posing with the top hat.

"Check it out," Dean says before lowering his voice. "Four score and seven years ago, I had a funny hat."

Sam sighs in exasperation, while Adam makes a valiant attempt to contain his laughter. Sam sets the trash can down, holding his hand out for the hat.

"We can't have any fun with this?" Dean complains, but he takes the hat off and tosses it into the trash can.

"Let's just torch the objects, torch the ghosts, get outta here. Okay?" Sam says.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Adam mumbles.

"I'll go grab East of Eden's keychain," says Dean. While Sam and Adam scan the room more thoroughly, he enters the next one. Sam stares at Lincoln, then narrows his eyes and leans in closer.

Suddenly, they hear a loud bam as a pair of double doors slam shut, blocking the entrance to the second room.

"Dean?" Sam goes over to the doors, shotgun in hand. "Dean?"

Adam watching his back, Sam tries the door handles but the doors refuse to budge. He notices his breath condensing in front of him and holds his shotgun at the ready.

Behind him, Adam hears a noise, sounding too much like floorboards creaking for his comfort, and frantically glances from Lincoln to Gandhi and back again as he creeps forward slowly. They hear a noise from the side and Sam turns so he can have a better look. It was the wrong move. The shotgun flies out of his hands and, defenseless, Sam stands in place hopelessly.

"I don't have my shotgun anymore." Sam's whispers echo in the dark room. Adam turns his head to respond, but a tall man in elegant white robs and curling blond hair leaps on top of him, rendering him entirely motionless.

"Can't really help with that," he squeaks as the man wraps his arms around Adam's neck. Sam runs toward them and starts to pull on the man. Adam, spinning around, accidentally wacks Sam with his gun and slams into the wall. The man falls off at the impact, but jumps back on and begins to strangle him just as Dean bursts through the double doors.

"Dean!" Sam shouts in joy.

"Who's the chick? That your idol or Adam's?" Dean asks, breathless and noticeably panting.

"Mine, I think!" Adam gives a strangled cry.

"Dude, it's a chick. Why do you have a chick as an idol?"

"Get-" Adam is elbowed in the stomach, taking the wind out of him.

"Get what?" Dean asks, his voice rising as panic creeps in.

"Get it off!" Adam exclaims. He begins to gasp and choke, the man's arms still wrapped firmly around his neck. Dean and Sam glance at each other before jumping into action and together they pull the man off of Adam. Dean pulls out a lighter from his jacket pocket, and drops it into the trash can. As the miscellaneous objects are set ablaze, the man goes up in fire and smoke.

"You couldn't have picked a guy?"

"It was a guy! Sort of," Adam says.

"What do you mean that was sort of a guy?"

"It means that I used to worship the archangel Gabriel. And still do a little," Adam admits weakly.

"An angel?" Dean responds, scowling.

"I know what they're like now, but Gabriel is someone I've always connected with when I read about him." Adam shrugs. Dean sighs and Sam squeezes his younger brother's shoulder gently.

* * *

"Anna? I know we've never met, but I have a question for you," Adam says, standing in the middle of Bobby's salvage yard.

The redhead appears behind him. "What is it?" she asks.

"First, it's nice to meet you." Adam smiles.

"Nice to meet you," Anna replies, but there is an undertone to her voice, a silent "why am I here?"

"Do you know Gabriel?" Adam blurts out, suddenly becoming shy.

Anna's breath catches and her eyes begin to glisten in the sunlight. "I did," she chokes out. "He died when Lucifer and Michael last fought. He loved to play with the younger angels whenever he could. He didn't like the fighting and would never take sides. Ga-Gabe was almost a bridge between the two, but the last time, it just- he just..." She trails off and stares at her feet and Adam realizes that she looks, for all her hidden power and timeless age, incredibly human.

"Oh. I'm sorry for asking you something like that."

"No. It's alright, I'll be fine. It just brought up some old memories." She wipes the tears away from her eyes. "Is that all?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

* * *

"Orifiel, did you ever know Gabriel?" Adam asks. Orifiel is the angel with whom he had been talking with ever since their nonconventional first meeting at the celebration. The angel, or the angel's vessel, rather, looks only a few years older than Adam, with dark skin and a mop of curly brown hair.

"Yes. We were close."

"What was he like? I mean, I've heard Anna's version, but I want to know yours, too."

"He was sweet," says Orifiel. Like an afterthought, they add, "and strange."

"Strange how?"

"He created the platypus."

"He did? Awesome."

"He also created the echidna, quoll, and Tasmanian devil," Orifiel lists, fondness in their voice. "He would often prank people, and Father was one of his most frequent targets."

"He sounds like he was a great angel." Adam smiles.

"He was." The voice hardens and becomes colder at the word "was", as though Orifiel had temporarily forgotten about Gabriel's death.

"Thank you for telling me about him," Adam says, appreciation evident in his voice.

"Of course."

* * *

"Cassie, I've already asked Anna, but I wanted to know if you somehow knew about Gabriel," Adam says. He sits in the sofa of Bobby's living room, head bent as though in a formal prayer. Cassie appears beside him with a controlled grin on her face.

"I do! He's one of my favorite angels," she says cheerfully, immediately taking a seat in the armchair.

"Would you tell me about him?"

Cassie's eyes light up. "Of course! He likes to trick people a lot. He doesn't like assholes, rapists, abusive people, and people like that. He's big on family and doesn't like to see them fight... What else can I tell you without spoiling everything?" She hums. "Why are you asking?"

"He was my idol and I wanted to know more about him since, you know, angels are real."

"Ah. Well, sometimes meeting your idol will crack your fantasies." She sighs. "I should go, but please tell me if you meet the trickster soon."

"Sure?"

"See you later."

Once she's gone, Anna steps into the room hesitantly.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" she asks shakily.

"What are you talking about?" Adam turns his head to face her.

"The way she talked about Gabriel," says Anna, "like he wasn't dead."

"Are you saying he's still alive?"

"Yes," says Anna, her voice full of conviction. "And I believe your friend knows where he is, too."

* * *

"Cas... There's another angel we need to get onto our side, but you won't be happy," I inform him tentatively. Knowing I have his attention I try to say it as quick as possible. "It's Balthazar!"

"Balthazar is dead," Castiel responds immediately.

"No, he isn't. He's still alive. He's taken a vessel and is hiding out in America."

"He faked his death?"

"And stole weapons from Heaven, yes. But that isn't the main point. We need him on our side. He's a good-ish angel and, trust me on this one, he'll do anything for you."

"If you think we need him, I will find him."

* * *

Castiel appears in an ostentatiously rich and luxurious foyer. A grand stairway of marble steps is in front of him and a sparkling chandelier glows faintly, lighting the grandiose room in swaths of gold. Loud music disturbs the pretense of serenity that the house has and she teleports upstairs, following noise to a room with a piano and strobe lights. It is large, with bronze paint on the walls, silk curtains, and elegant furniture littering the sides of the dimly lit room. The door closes behind her and Castiel readies her angel sword instinctively.

"Castiel? Well this is a surprise. If you had given me a warning, I would've cleaned the place," Balthazar smiles, relaxed. Castiel whips around to see Balthazar, leaning against the closed doors and looking pleased with himself.

"I grieved your death," she growls.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry about that, you know. I wanted them to think, you know, so they wouldn't come looking for me?" He points to the ceiling.

"What is all this? What are you doing?" she asks, gesturing to their surroundings.

"Whatever I want. This morning I just kept drinking and didn't stop until I passed out," Balthazar says happily. "It was eye opening."

"You were a great and honorable soldier. We fought together."

"Yes, too many times to count."

"I know you. You wouldn't leave without a good reason," Castiel says. She takes a few steps closer to Balthazar, putting away her sword.

"Eh." Balthazar tilts his right hand side-to-side. "What's the point, Cas?"

"I need your help."

"With what? I mean, I have nothing of use," Balthazar lies easily.

"Oh, Balthazar, you know that's not true." Castiel's entire expression changes.

"Who are you?"

"Cassie, the vessel of Castiel."

Balthazar's entire demeanor changes at her presence, narrowing his eyes and standing more rigidly. "And what would you know of what is and isn't true?"

"I'm the one who sent Cas your way. Wasn't it obvious?" Her cold smile and smooth words make him hesitate for such a small amount of time that if Cassie wasn't paying close attention, she wouldn't have noticed.

"You? You're a human," says Balthazar condescendingly.

"Yes. I am that. I am also- this is starting to get tiresome to say, but- made of two incomplete souls."

"And your other piece knows something about angels."

"Exactly. For instance, I know you have the staff of Moses as well as many other of Heaven's weapons."

"And why do you need my help?" demands Balthazar.

"Coup d'état."

"Who would be in charge? Cas? You?"

"Oh no. I'd be targeted if it were me, plus I don't want to handle that much responsibility, not to forget the fact I am but a simple human. And I've seen what happens to Cas if he tries. Spoiler, it doesn't end well." She walks over to the liquor cabinet and pours herself a drink. "It's Hannah. She'll be good for Heaven, bring order to it and do what angels are supposed to do."

"Is that your goal here?"

"Of course not." She lifts the glass as though toasting and takes a small sip. She sets in down on top of the liquor cabinet and continues talking. "I'm here to save some lives and make sure everything doesn't go to Hell. And I do mean that literally. You wouldn't want dear old Cas here possessed by the Morning Star, would you?"

"Are you threatening-"

"No. Just stating a fact. I've seen it happen after all, and it doesn't end well. Not that I've seen the end," Cassie says. She speaks nonchalantly, but her eyes show her true fear and desperation. It doesn't go ignored.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Oh, you know... It gets tiresome only showing one side of my soul and not the other. Besides, I haven't played with anyone's emotions in a long time. You're just the unlucky angel I get to do this to. I'm not usually like this."

Balthazar glares at her suspiciously. "I'd like to speak to Cas again."

Both of their expressions change instantaneously- Cassie becoming calmer and Balthazar becoming more relaxed.

He looks Castiel in the eye with a familiar sense of determination. "As far as I'm concerned, you and me, Cas, nothing's changed. Of course I want to help you."

Castiel smiles. "Thank you. I will keep in contact."

"Please do," he says, before she disappears.

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **So things are moving slowly for the Winchester Clan, but Cas and Cassie are still plotting and making their moves for Heaven. Samandriel/Benny seems strange, but I'll try to do my best. I've also noticed that people like to ship the Winchesters (mostly Sam, he gets possessed the most) with people who have possessed them (Michael/Adam, Sam/Lucifer, etc).**

 **For those who don't know about it, I have written a one-shot of Cassie and Dean's memories that Zachariah gave them, focusing on the most important times for them. The title is "It's the Mediocre Life (Or Not)".**

 **Another strange little tidbit for anyone who's curious: I often end up listening to "We Are Never Ever Ever Saving Adam Ever" when writing scenes focusing on Adam.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read,**

 **Gabriel's Wings**


	19. The Trickster Meets an Angel

**Voting Results for Pairings so far:**

 **Dean/Cassie, 6 votes**

 **Destiel/Cassie (Dean loves both Cas and Cassie and it's returned), 5 votes**

 **Cassie/Gabriel, 4 votes**

 **Cassie/Adam, 2 votes**

 **Dean/Castiel/Cassie/Sam, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Chuck, 1 vote**

 **Destiel/Sam, 1 vote**

 **Dean/No one (Leave Dean a lonely and Miserable soul), 1 vote**

 **Sam/Cassie, 1 vote**

 **Sam/Gabriel, 1 vote**

 **Sam/Gadreel, 1 HELL YES**

 **Sam/Balthazar, 1 vote**

 **Sam/No one (Leave Sam a lonely soul), 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Chuck, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/No one (Leave Cassie as a lonely(?) soul), 1 vote**

 **Michael/Adam, 1 vote**

 **Samandriel/Benny, 1 vote**

 **Samandriel/Someone, 1 vote**

 **Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time. I took a couple of things down because the voter didn't want that any more.**

 **Awerry: You didn't have to wait long.**

* * *

Dean flips through a Wellington Guardian titled "Local man killed in bear attack". He looks up when Sam and Adam come in.

"Hey," Sam says, pulling up a chair and sitting downl

"Find anything?" Dean asks.

"Well, we saw the house," Adam says.

"And?"

"And there is a giant eight-foot-wide hole where the front door used to be. Almost like, uh-"

"A Hulk-sized hole," Adam interrupts. Sam glares at him.

"Maybe. What do you have?" Sam asks. He stands up to get a better look at the article.

"Well, it turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions. You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry," Dean jokes.

"So a hothead getting killed by TV's greatest hothead. Kinda sounds like just desserts, doesn't it?" Sam says, making Dean snort. "It's all starting to make sense."

"How is it starting to make sense?" Dean asks.

"It's the trickster. We found some candy wrappers at the crime scene." Adam pulls some out of his pocket. He drops them on the table. "Lots of 'em."

"Good. I've wanted to gank that fucker since Mystery Spot," Dean says firmly.

"You sure?" Sam says hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"No, I mean are you sure you wanna kill him?"

"Son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me a thousand times."

"He's saying that we could ask the trickster to help us," Adam elaborates.

"Why? For what reason could we possibly need a trickster for?"

"The same reason we need Anna and Cas. Power and possibly has an understanding of life. He's more likely to join us than not, if he doesn't want angels coming down and disturbing everyone."

"You two are serious," Dean deadpans.

"Yeah," Sam answers, almost apologetically.

"Ally with the Trickster."

"Yeah," Sam repeats.

"A bloody, violent monster, and you wanna be Facebook friends with him? Nice, guys."

"Look, I'm just saying it's worth a shot. That's all. If it doesn't work, we'll kill him." Sam shrugs nonchalantly, Adam shakes his head and Dean sighs.

"How are we gonna find the guy, anyway?"

"Well, he never takes just one victim, right? He'll show," Adam says determinedly.

* * *

Dean sharpens a wooden stake, kicking at the shavings that litter the carpet. Sam clicks through several articles on the internet and Adam lounges on the bed lazily, reading a book.

"Um, Dispatch? I got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill on Route 6?" A young male voice comes from the police scanner, breaking the silence. Sam jerks up and the other two Winchesters follow suite. They crowd around the scanner, waiting to hear more.

"Roger that. What are you looking at there, son?" An older voice asks.

"Honestly, Walt, I-I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing. Just- send everybody," the younger one replied.

"Alright, stay calm, stay by your car. Help's on the way." Sam turns off the scanner.

"That sounds weird," Dean comments.

"Weird enough to be our guy," Sam agrees.

"I have to pray to Cas before we go. Cassie asked me to call for her when we meet with the trickster," Adam says, standing up. He ignores the odd looks his brothers shoot his way.

* * *

The trio get out if the Impala and take in the sight. In front of them is what appears to be a large, abandoned warehouse. Several of its windows are smashed in and a great portion of its wall has yellow vines snaking their way up the rotting wood.

"There was a murder here, and there's no police cars. There's nobody. How's that look to you?" Dean asks.

"Crappy," Sam replies. Dean pulls three stakes and three flashlights out of the trunk and hands one of each to Sam and Adam. He closes the trunk just as Castiel appears behind him.

"Cas!" Dean shouts in surprise.

"Actually, it's Cassie. Shall we go in?" Cassie responds, bouncing up and down like a child on Christmas morning. Dean raises his eyebrow at her unusual behavior, but says nothing and the four of them enter the building.

* * *

Suddenly, they are all wearing white lab coats and blue scrubs. They're standing in a brightly lit hallway, where the telltale sounds of a heart monitor and audible and the scent of disinfectant lingers.

"What the hell?" Dean asks. Two female nurses pass by.

"Doctor," the women say to the group, giving them a respectful nod.

"Doctor?" Sam watches the two walk away, confused. Adam opens the door they just entered through. It leads to a janitor's closet where a doctor and a nurse are making out. He closes the door, looking freaked. Several yards away, a female brunette doctor begins walking towards Sam, an angry glint in her eye.

Once she reaches him, she gives him a quick once over. "Doctor," the woman says stiffly. She slaps him, making Dean and Adam wince in pity and Sam blink back tears. "Seriously?"

"What?" Sam says, dumbfounded.

"Seriously? You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward," she continues while Cassie hides her smile with her hands, fighting back giggles.

"Um. What are you talking about?" He glares at his friends in a silent plea for help. The woman slaps him again, and his attention is reverted back to her.

"As if you don't know!" The doctor exclaims. She stalks off and Dean gawks after her, eyes lighting up as though all his dreams had come true.

"I don't believe this," Dean gasps. "That's Dr. Piccolo."

"Who?" Sam says.

"Dr. Ellen Piccolo," Adam answers.

"The sexy yet earnest doctor at-" Dean looks at the sign behind the receptionist's desk and gestures at it angrily, reading it aloud, "Seattle Mercy Hospital."

"Dean," Sam warns. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The doctor getups. Th-the sexy interns. The 'seriously's. It all makes sense," Dean rambles.

"You're not trying to say what I think you're saying, are you?" Adam groans.

"We're in Dr. Sexy, MD," Dean says, more excited than the other three felt he had a right to be. The four of them begin walking, avoiding the small swarms of patients and workers alike. "Dude, what the hell."

"I don't know," Sam responds.

"No, seriously, what the hell."

"We don't know," Adam hisses.

"One theory. Any theory."

"Uh, the Trickster trapped us in TV Land., Sam suggests.

"That's your theory. That's stupid."

"You're the one who said we're on Dr. Sexy, MD," Adam reminds him.

"Yeah, but TV land isn't TV Land. I mean, there's actors and, and lights and crew members, you know. This looks real." Dean knocks on the wall of the corridor for extra emphasis.

"It can't be. Dean, how can this possibly be real?" Sam asks.

"I don't know."

"Doctors." Another female doctor walks by.

Dean's gaze lingers on her. "There goes Dr. Wang. The sexy but arrogant heart surgeon," Dean sighs wistfully. He sees her pass a man sitting on a gurney. "And there's Johnny Drake. Oh, he's not even alive, he's a ghost in the mind of-" Another brunette doctor enters sitting next to Johnny and wraps her arm around his shoulders, "-of her. The sexy, yet neurotic doctor over there."

"So this show has ghosts? Why?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. It is compelling." Dean shrugs defensively.

"I thought you said you weren't a fan," Sam points out. Adam and Cassie chuckle.

"I'm not. I'm not," Dean refuses adamantly. He sees something and just stares. "Oh boy."

"What?" Adam focuses on what Dean's looking at.

"It's him."

"Who?" Sam asks.

"It's him, it's Dr. Sexy." Dean gulps as a male doctor stops in front of them. He looks at Dean.

"Doctor," the male doctor greets him.

"Doctor." Dean looks down, biting his lower lip to hide his smile.

"Doctor." The male doctor greets the other three and they repeat the word to him, Cassie trying not to burst out into laughter. Dr. Sexy looks at Dean again. "You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?"

Dean's expression goes from awed to confused. He glances at the others, then back at the Dr. Sexy.

"One reason?" Dean repeats. The doctor nods. "Sure. It's because, uh..." Dean looks down nervously, but he spots something. White tennis shoes. Out of nowhere, Dean slams him against the wall. "You're not Dr. Sexy."

"You're crazy."

"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes."

"Yeah. You're not a fan," Sam scoffs.

Dean scowls. "It's a guilty pleasure."

"Call security," Dr. Sexy calls out.

"Yeah, go ahead, pal. See, we know who you are." Everyone else in the immediate vicinity freezes in place, apart from the Winchesters, Cassie, and Dr. Sexy.

Dr. Sexy grins and morphs into the trickster, making Cassie squeal.

"I- You- I actually get to meet you," she cheers. "I'm so happy to see you in person!"

"And who are you?" The trickster looks behind Dean, who also looks back at her with a shocked and mildly disgusted expression.

"Cassie. Cassie Novak, I'm the vessel of Castiel. It's a pleasure to meet you. I know a lot about you, nothing I've told anyone here of course, but I know your past and names. Both of them. And- oh I'm sorry, I'm rambling." She takes a deep breath. "I know about you, because, well this sort of funny, but a part of my soul comes from a reality where there's a TV show based on Sam and Dean's life. And that includes you."

"This really isn't the time, Cassie." Dean tells her.

"Oh- sorry. It's just- he's one of my favorite characters." She ends weakly.

"One of your favorite characters is the guy who killed me multiple times in one day."

"I know, I watched that episode more than others because it was so much fun," Cassie says, to Dean's annoyance and Adam's delight. "Except for the end where Sam went a little crazy, that I usually just skipped." She prattles on before she notices everyone staring at her. She stops talking instantaneously.

"I'm glad someone here appreciates my work," the trickster says with a grin.

"Get us the hell out of here," Dean growls.

"Or what?" The trickster grabs Dean's arm and twists, making him cry out in pain. "Don't say you have wooden stakes, big guy."

"That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick," Sam says, realization dawning on his face.

"And he's supposed to be the smarter one of my brothers?" Adam mutters while Cassie groans loudly in exasperation.

"Hello? Trickster. Come on! I heard you two yahoos were in town. How could I resist? Though I suppose there are four now." The trickster says, pointing at Adam and Cassie.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asks, his arm still being held behind his back.

"Like it? It's all homemade. My own sets-" The trickster raps on the window in a nearby door, then indicates the frozen people around them. "My own actors... Call it my own little idiot box."

"How do we get out?"

"That, my friend, is the sixty-four-dollar question."

"Whatever. We just, we need to talk to you. We need your help," Sam pleads.

"Hm, let me guess. You two muttonheads didn't do what the ones above wanted you to, and you want me to sweep up your mess."

"Please. Just five minutes. Hear us out."

The trickster grins mischievously. "Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk."

"Survive what?" Dean asks.

"The game!"

"What game?"

"You're in it."

"How do we play?"

"You're playing it."

"What are the rules?" Dean continues, irritated.

The trickster raises his eyebrows, grins even wider, and vanishes in a burst of static, taking Cassie with him. The people around them start to move again.

"Oh, son of a bitch."

"Dr. Sexy? Dr. Sexy?" The blond doctor they keep seeing walks past. The three continue down the corridor after her.

"Paging Dr. Sexy. Report to the ER," the intercom calls.

"Oh, by the way. Talking with monsters? Hell of a plan," Dean says.

"Just, what do we do now?" Sam asks.

"You know what I'm doing? Leaving," Dean replies. Dr. Piccolo appears and takes a swing at Sam, who ducks.

"Lady, what the hell?"

"You are a brilliant, brilliant-"

"Yeah. A coward. You already said that. But I got news for you. I am not a doctor."

Dr. Piccolo's face immediately morphs into one of pity and- to Sam's horror- total infatuation. "Don't say that. You are the finest cerebrovascular neurosurgeon I have ever met, and I have met plenty. So that girl died on your table. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Sometimes people just die."

Sam stares at her like she is a circus escapee. "I have no idea what you're saying to me."

"You're afraid. You're afraid to operate again. And you're afraid to love." Dr. Piccolo leaves, sobbing.

"Yeah, we're getting out of here," says Dean, pulling Adam and San along.

"Hey. Doctor," a tired and desperate looking man calls out. Dean stops and turns to him.

"Yeah."

"My wife needs that face transplant."

"Okay. You know what, pal? None of this is real, and your wife doesn't need jack squat. Okay?"

"Hey, Doctor." The man raises a gun and shoots Dean in the back. Dean turns and stares at the man, then falls to his knees.

"Real- it's real-"

"No no no, no no no no no—hey! We need a doctor!" Sam yells, looking around frantically.

"You're a doctor," Adam reminds him. Sam glares at him,

* * *

Dean is facedown on an operating table, staring through the headrest at several pairs of white tennis shoes. For inexplicable reasons he is not under anesthesia. Dr. Wang passes an operating instrument to Adam. Sam is dressed in operating scrubs, as is everyone else in the room. Dr. Piccolo watches them through the glass window and presses her hand against it. Sam holds something absorbent against Dean's injury with a pair of tweezers. He hands the tweezers to another Adam and presses an already bloodstained cloth to the injury.

"BP is eighty over fifty and dropping," the blonde from earlier says.

"Doctor." Dr. Wang holds out a scalpel. Sam doesn't take it. Instead, he stares at her like she is crazy.

"What?"

Dr. Wang and the blonde exchange glances.

"Sam. Do something. Come on," Dean urges."

"Just do whatever you're used to doing for bullet wounds," Adam adds in an undertone.

"Okay. Um. I need a penknife, some dental floss, a sewing needle, and a fifth of whiskey," Sam tells the others. The doctors look at him and each other, clearly confused. "Stat!"

Everyone starts moving. Several minutes later, equipped with a mostly-empty bottle of Kentucky Bourbon and a thing of dental floss, Dean's wound is mostly stitched up. Sam snips off the extra length of dental floss.

"We okay? How's it looking?" Dean asks nervously.

"Yep. You'll be fine," Sam answers. He looks up and catches sight of Dr. Piccolo, who mouths 'I love you' and sighs, smiling. The shoes leave Dean's field of vision. The lighting and texture shift, and the light starts to flash in time with clapping. Shouts. The floor has become two doors, which slide apart.

* * *

Behind the doors is blue-lit smoke. Sam and Dean are standing on platforms on the opposite sides of the stage. Cassie stands to the side, wearing a red dress, and Adam enters the stage. He wears a deep blue tie and grips a notecard.

"Let's play Nutcracker!" Adam exclaims, reading off of the notecard. The crowd cheers and applauds. Dean looks around frantically and realized that his shoes are glued to his platform, and there's a slot where pole with a large ball lies. Sam, unfortunately, is in the same situation. To their left is an LED timer that says "20". Adam continues reading his lines, until he pulls more cards from his suit pocket.

"Sam Winchester," Adam starts before switching to Japanese. " _What was the name of the demon you chose over your own brother?_ Countdown."

"What?" Sam asks and Adam shrugs. The screen begins to tick down the seconds. "Uh, what am I supposed to say?"

"You think I know?" says Dean.

"Uh, I, I don't, I don't understand whatever that- that language was!" Sam yells at Adam. "How- what...?"

"I don't know!" exclaims Adam frantically. He waves his arms around. "It just happened! Like, I wasn't even thinking or-"

The screen hits "0". A buzz. Adam switches back to Japanese immediately and gives the crowd an award-winning smile. " _The answer is_... Ruby! I'm sorry, Sam Winchester."

"What?" Sam asks, worried at Adam's tone. "Dean?"

The pole on Sam's platform comes up so that the ball whacks him in the crotch. Dean stares at him, horrified, as Adam jumps back, Cassie winces, and the crowd cheers.

"Oh, shit," whispers Adam.

"Sam?" Dean says. Sam makes an inarticulate noise in response. Cassie says something in Japanese making Adam saunter over to her. She holds out a bag of chips to the crowd.

 _"Have we discussed these nutritious Shrimp Chips? Lots of nutrition, tastes great... and the more one eats, the slimmer they get, just like you,_ " Adam says, forcing a smile as Cassie poses.

"You okay?" Sam just looks at his older brother. Dean looks at Sam's platform, then at his own, and cringes.

" _Please buy them,_ " Cassie finishes. Adam pulls out another card.

"Dean Winchester. _Would your Mother and Father still be alive if your brother was never born?_ Countdown," Adam announces. The screen begins to tick down the seconds from "20". He heads over to Cassie, realizing what he just read and whispers, "The trickster knows some strange stuff, this is things that only demons or angels would know after following our every move... Oh god."

"Sadly, God doesn't have anything to do with this one. This all the trickster's doing," she whispers back. "If it's any consolation, I did warn you."

"What do I do, what do I do?" Dean asks.

"What?" Sam replies.

"I don't wanna get hit in the nuts."

"I don't know, I, I, uh, just, uh—wait."

"What?"

"I played a doctor."

"What?"

"In, uh, in Dr. Sexy I played a doctor. I operated. And Adam and Cassie are playing as people on the set."

"So?"

"So I played the role the Trickster wanted me to play. Maybe we should just go along with it."

"Go along with what?"

"With the game! You know, we're on a game show, right? So just answer the question!"

"In Japanese?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't know Japanese!"

"Try!"

"Dammit!" Dean hits the button. The countdown freezes just before the buzz. "The answer is... hai?"

Adam shouts something in Japanese, making Dean brace himself.

"Dean Winchester, Nutcracker champion!" Adam exclaims, throwing his cards in the air. The crowd cheers.

"How did you do that?" Sam leans over and asks.

"I have no idea." Dean forces a grin and waves at the crowd.

"So that's it. We play our roles, we survive."

"Yeah, but play our roles for how long?"

Sam hesitates. "Good question."

* * *

Cassie does a yoga pose, folding her hands in front of her serenely. "I've got genital herpes," she says calmly.

An old man sits on a couch. "I've got genital herpes." The old man looks up.

Four men are playing basketball. One scores. Sam turns around, looking very uncomfortable.

"Seriously?" He whines.

"Hey, you're the one who said play our roles," Dean says as he jogs by.

"Yeah. Right." Dean claps him on the shoulder and takes his brother's place in the game.

"I've... got genital herpes." Sam cranes his neck at the uncomfortable words.

"I try to be responsible." Cassie moves to another pose.

The old man looks at his wife.

"Did I try." He sighs.

"But now I take twice-daily Herpexia to reduce my chances of passing it on." Sam smiles, although it is so obviously forced no one would believe it.

"Ask your doctor about using Herpexia," Cassie says, and moves to another pose, lifting one leg to do so.

"Patients should always consult with a physician before using Herpexia. Possible side effects include headache, diarrhea, permanent erectile dysfunction, thoughts of suicide, and nausea," Dean voice overs.

"I am doing all I can to slightly lessen the spread of- of genital herpes. And that's a good thing." Sam goes back to the game.

* * *

Dean puts some things in a refrigerator, closes the fridge, and turns around. There's applause at his appearance. A foot-tall sandwich is on the circular table of the bright kitchen.

"I'm gonna need a bigger mouth." Laughter comes from all around. Sam enters the room and there's more applause. "Hey there, Sam. What's happening?"

"Oh, nothing. Um. Just the end of the world." More laughter plays. Sam sees the sandwich and, just as monotone as his and Dean's previous lines, says, "you're gonna need a bigger mouth. Hey, uh, have you done your research yet?"

Dean purses his lips and widens his eyes, earning more laughter. "Oh, yeah. All kinds of research. All night."

"Yeah? Hm." The bathroom door opens and Cassie in a bikini comes out. Her entire posture screams screams annoyance and she shuffles into the room awkwardly. Wolf whistles are heard, making her scowl.

"Um, hi Sam." Sam looks at her before turning to Dean.

"We may have some more research to do." Dean shrugs.

"Dean..." Sam folds his arms.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean turns to the audience.

"Uh, I am really, really, very sorry, but, uh, we've got some work to do." Sam hands Cassie her clothes.

"Right! I'll go get changed!" She rushes back into the bathroom and slams the door shut. Sam shakes his head.

"How long do we have to keep doing this?" Dean says through a forced smile.

"I don't know. Maybe forever? We might die in here." Laughter comes from the audience.

"How was that funny? Vultures," Dean says. The door opens, revealing Adam. "Where've you been?"

"I have no idea. What's with the laughter?" Adam replies.

"We're in a sitcom." Sam answers. Cassie comes out of the bathroom, dressed in her usual outfit. Some "aww"s are heard.

"Why did Cassie just come out of the bathroom?" Adam asks.

"Let's talk about that later," she says, still annoyed.

"Hello!" The door opens again with the trickster sauntering through the doorway to applause and cheers. "Thank you. Thank you, ladies."

"All right, you know what? I am done with the monkey dance, okay? We get it," Dean yells.

"Yeah? Get what, hotshot?"

"Playing our roles, right? That's your game?"

"That's half the game."

"What's the other half?" Sam asks.

"Play your roles out there."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adam decides to ask.

"Oh, you know. Sam starring as the man who let Lucifer go. Dean starring as the dissapointed older brother. The end of the world. Play your roles."

"You want Lucifer to be set free?"

"Hells yeah," says the trickster. "Let's light this candle!"

"We do that, the world will end."

"Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who sold his soul and broke the first seal? Hm? Look, it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!" The trickster exclaims. Sam glares at him.

"Heaven or hell, which side you on?" Dean asks.

"I'm not on either side." The being's smile strains.

"Yeah, right. You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?"

The trickster takes a step forward, radiating thinly veiled anger. "You listen to me, you arrogant dick. I don't work for either of those S.O.B.s. Believe me."

"Oh, you're somebody's bitch." The trickster's smile vanishes. He grabs Dean by the collar and slams him into the wall.

"Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am. Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you."

"And if we don't?" Sam asks, making the trickster grin.

"Then you'll stay here in TV Land. Forever. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on." The trickster snaps his fingers and vanishes.

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **I originally was going to post this tomorrow, but I reached at least 25 reviews, so I'm doing it now. As you probably read, not much has changed from the original episode.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read,**

 **Gabriel's Wings**


	20. Maybe You've Always Been a

**Voting Results for Pairings so far:**

 **Dean/Cassie, 6 votes**

 **Destiel/Cassie (Dean loves both Cas and Cassie and it's returned), 5 votes**

 **Cassie/Gabriel, 4 votes**

 **Cassie/Adam, 2 votes**

 **Dean/Castiel/Cassie/Sam, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Chuck, 1 vote**

 **Destiel/Sam, 1 vote**

 **Dean/No one (Leave Dean a lonely and Miserable soul), 1 vote**

 **Sam/Cassie, 1 vote**

 **Sam/Gabriel, 1 vote**

 **Sam/Gadreel, 1 HELL YES**

 **Sam/Balthazar, 1 vote**

 **Sam/No one (Leave Sam a lonely soul), 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Chuck, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/No one (Leave Cassie as a lonely(?) soul), 1 vote**

 **Michael/Adam, 1 vote**

 **Samandriel/Benny, 1 vote**

 **Samandriel/Someone, 1 vote**

 **Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time. I took a couple of things down because the voter didn't want that any more.**

 **Awerry: Happy birthday! (Again)**

 **Nandeenah: It's one of mine as well. Thank you, I wasn't sure if it would seem a little out of place for her to act like that when I wrote it.**

* * *

Cameras flash all around a man with a stomach wound lies spread-eagle on the asphalt, illuminating his lifeless body. Crime-scene markings surround the area and several officers crowd around the scene and speak to one another in harsh, quick fragments. Dean, Sam, and Adam stand outside the crime-scene tape, watching the various extras work. They turn around dramatically, wearing identical suits with navy blue shirts and sunglasses.

"Oh, come on," Dean groans. A police officer ducks under the crime scene tape.

"So, what do you think?" The officer asks.

"What do I think? I think go screw yourself, that's what I think," Dean responds angrily. The officer gapes at him.

"Uh, could you give us a sec, please? Thanks," Sam says. The officer nods, still stunned, and turns away. Sam glares at Dean. "You gotta calm down."

"Calm down? I am wearing sunglasses at night." Dean yanks them off. "You know who does that? No-talent douchebags." Sam and Adam shrug in assent. "I hate this game. I hate that we're in a procedural cop show and you wanna know why? Because I hate procedural cop shows. There's like three hundred of them on television and they're all the freaking same. It's oh, plane crashed here- oh shut up."

Adam notices something at the crime scene and takes off his sunglasses. Calling attention from his brother's rant, he says, "hey."

"What?"

"Check out sweet tooth over there." He nods to an officer sucking on a lollipop.

"Think that's him?"

"Just, um, follow my lead," Sam says. Sam goes over to the body and his brothers follow. They all put on their sunglasses as the crime-scene tape is raised to let them under.

"You, uh, you okay?" The officer asks.

"Yeah. What do we got?" Dean answers. The officer kneels next to the body.

"Well, aside from the ligature marks around his neck, he has what appears to be a roll of quarters jammed down his throat."

Dean takes off his sunglasses, gets out a flashlight, and takes a closer look. The other two also takes off their sunglasses.

"Well I say, jackpot," Sam says. The officer looks up, snorting in amusement as Sam puts his sunglasses back on.

"Also, there is a stab wound to the lower abdomen." The officer indicates the bloodstain with his lollipop. Dean grabs a stick and pokes at the hole in the shirt with it, getting blood on the stick, then puts his sunglasses back on.

"Well I say, no guts, no glory." The officer laughs at Dean's comment. Adam puts his sunglasses back on.

"Get that guy a Tums," Adam says.

"Gutterball," Dean adds. The officer keeps laughing.

"Good one, guys," he says, oblivious to Dean's movements. Dean comes around behind him with the stick. The officer turns toward Dean but before he can register what is going on, Dean stabs him with it. The officer collapses, struggling to breathe. None of the other people notice or care except another officer, standing only a few feet away, who starts laughing and morphs into the trickster.

"You've got the wrong guy, idiots." He shakes his head in disappointment, grinning widely.

"Did we?" Adam asks. Sam stakes the trickster from behind. The trickster falls forward, an expression of horror etched onto his face.

* * *

The three reappear inside the warehouse. The trickster is still down, with the stake through him. The trio are back in the clothes they were wearing when they entered the warehouse, but Cassie is nowhere in sight making them a little worried.

* * *

In the return to the motel, as they have nothing else to do. Several minutes later, Dean exits the bathroom, frowning.

"I'm worried, man. What that SOB did to Cassie. You know, where is she?"

"Maybe, Cas got her out of there between channels," Adam suggests, as he flips through television channels.

"Yeah, I don't think so. She would've said something." Dean pokes his head out. "Where's Sam?"

"I don't know. Haven't seen him since we went to bed," Adam says.

* * *

Dean heads for the Impala, his phone to his ear and Adam at his heels.

"It's Sam. Leave me a message," the voicemail answers. Dean opens the door and gets in.

"Sam. It's me. Where the hell did you go?" Dean snaps the phone shut.

"Dean?" It's Sam's voice, but it sounds odd- almost staticky. Dean and look around but Sam is nowhere to be seen.

"Sam? Where are you?" Adam asks.

"I don't know." Strangely, a red light on the dashboard flickers in perfect harmony with Sam's words. Dean's eyes widen at the discovery.

"Sam?" he says, tapping the dashboard nervously.

"Oh crap. I don't think we killed the Trickster," Sam states.

* * *

"Okay, stake didn't work. So, what, this is another trick?" Dean says.

"I don't know. Maybe the stake didn't work because it's not a trickster?" Sam guesses.

"What do you mean?" Dean looks to Adam, who is gripping his hand over his mouth.

"You saw Cassie and heard what she said. She was acting like this thing had a terrible backstory and had a second name. Which suggests that the name the trickster goes by isn't his real name."

"And how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer," Adam adds.

"Son of a bitch," mutters Dean.

"What?" Sam says.

"I think I know what we're dealing with."

* * *

Dean rummages in the trunk of the car, Adam sitting on the hood.

"Dean?" Sam calls out.

"What?"

"That, uh, feels really uncomfortable." Dean shuts the trunk. "Ow. You sure this is gonna work?"

"No, but I have no other ideas." Dean goes to the front of the car and shouts at the sky. "Alright, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it!"

"Should I honk?" Sam offers.

"Wow. Sam. Get a load of the rims on you." The trickster grins, appearing from nowhere.

"Eat me."

"Okay, boys. Ready to go quietly?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast. Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs." Dean puts his hand up.

"What's the difference?" Dean glares at him. The trickster rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers. The KITT lights on the car go out and Sam exits the car, disgruntled but unharmed. "Happy?"

"Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?"

"I am the Trickster."

"Or maybe you're not," Adam says. Sam holds up a flaming cigarette lighter and tosses it down. A ring of fire springs up around the trickster. "Maybe you've always been an angel."

The trickster raises his eyebrows and laughs.

"A what? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?"

"I'll tell you what. You just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake," Dean says. The trickster stops laughing. He glared at the brothers, then snaps his fingers. Their surroundings turn to static and suddenly, they are back at the warehouse.

* * *

"Well played, boys. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?" The angel asks, clapping sardonically.

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass," Dean says, making Adam snort and Sam glare.

"Where'd I screw up?" The angel asks.

"You didn't. Nobody makes Cassie act so happy in anticipation like you did," Sam explains.

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon," Dean adds.

"Meaning?" The angel urges them to continue talking.

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family," Dean elaborates.

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?" Sam lists, and Adam winces.

"Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel."

"Gabriel? The archangel? Your hero?" Sam turns to Adam, who nods.

"Guilty." Gabriel opens his arms.

"Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster?" Dean demands.

"My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. 'Til you two screwed it all up."

"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?" asks Dean mockingly.

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything."

"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?" Sam inquires.

"Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles," Dean says.

"Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

"Then help us stop it," Adam says softly.

"It can't be stopped."

"You wanna see the end of the world?"

Gabriel scowls. "I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over."

"It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug." Gabriel laughs at Adam's naive comment.

"You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate."

"What are you talking about?" Sam steps forward.

"You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the ones destined for this? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys," Gabriel proclaims. "It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth."

"Then what's my role?" Adam asks, curious.

"You're," Gabriel pauses and stares intently at the young man. He retracts his head out of surprise. "You're supposed to be my vessel."

"Wait. What do you mean he's your vessel? He's nothing like you," Dean shouts.

"Yes, he is. We're both the younger brother, the one who saw their father the least, but still got attention in a better way than our older brothers did. Want me to go on?" Gabriel says. His only response is a stunned silence. "Guys, I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow... but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be. So. Boys. Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?"

"Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cassie back from wherever you stashed her," Dean demands.

"Oh, am I?"

"Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel."

Gabriel sighs and Cassie reappears. She stumbles slightly, but quickly regains her balance.

"Cassie, you okay?" Adam asks.

"I'm great, thank you. Hello, Gabriel." She smiles and turns to the angel in the holy fire. "Have you decided to take me up on my offer yet?"

"Sure. Why not. I'd like to spend time with my vessel," Gabriel shrugs.

"You can let him go now, Dean," Cassie says.

"What? No! I still want answers," Dean argues.

"You'll get them. He's on our side now." She calms him down. "He's going to be around for you to demand answers from."

"Fine." Dean sighs and turns on the fire alarm. Water pours out from the sprinklers, slowly dousing the flames. "But, I don't want to see him for the rest of the day."

"The feeling's mutual!" Gabriel shouts as the trio of brothers leave. He notices Cassie, who is hasn't left and is watching him. "What are you still doing here? Didn't we talk enough earlier?"

"Yes, but I thought you might like some company while we wait for you to be free." She sits cross-legged on the ground in front of him. Gabriel stares at her, mildly confused, but copies her position.

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **I've been meaning to inform people about their votes. In the case of Cassie/Adam, it is unlikely to happen since there are more votes for Cassie in three other situations. And so he will either be shipped with Michael (because there is one voter there), someone else of my choosing, or no one. If anyone wants to change their votes, feel free to PM me or review, so long as you tell me what you voted for, so I may change that. Also, please remember you can vote for one character with multiple people if you want to.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read,**

 **Gabriel's Wings**


	21. Back to College

**Voting results are currently the same as before. Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time.**

 **Nandeenah: Cassie mentions talking to God in chapter 16 "Lilith".**

* * *

"Hey, Orifiel." Adam doesn't look back at the angel who appears in the room. Instead, he lies on the motel bed as he waits for his brothers to finish their case.

"Hello, Adam," the angel replies. Adam looks back and notices that it's a different vessel than he remembers. This time, it's a tall, ginger woman that appears to be roughly thirty years old.

"Different vessel? Why?"

"If I had stayed in the one you saw me in for too long, I would have eventually destroyed both the vessel and the soul."

"Huh. Was it not your true vessel?"

Orifiel looks down at the floor. "No. My true vessel doesn't want me."

"That's too bad. I might know someone who can help with getting you an artificial vessel."

"An artificial vessel?" Orifiel repeats.

"Yeah. Instead of angels having to take over a person's body and repress the soul, my friend has created artificial vessels for angels. I can request one for you, but he doesn't actually like meeting angels."

"I would like that," says Orifiel. Then, "why did he create vessels, if he does not like angels?"

"To help humans. If you leave the room for a few hours, I could probably ask him to come over and he'll find something. What sort of vessel do you want?"

"One that is good for battle: tall, strong, and quick."

"Heh. Sounds like you want one of my brothers. Okay, I'll see what I can do so please leave." Orifiel does as Adam requests and leaves Adam alone. "Oh Loki, greatest god of them all please come down so you may bless this bumbling buffoon with your awesomeness. Ugh. I can't believe I used to worship you."

"Hey! What's with that bit on the end? So, what did you want me for? To take over some of your free time? I have some great ways to do that." Gabriel's raises his hand but Adam quickly stops him.

"No. Not exactly." Adam sighs. "I have this, um, friend. He- she's sort of an angel and-"

"Wow! What's this about an angel?"

"I have an angel that I've been talking to for a while. He- she, now, I guess- is having trouble with vessels. She's going through vessels quickly, leaving just before the possibility of destroying them, and her true vessel doesn't want her." Adam pauses to breathe. "And so, I was hoping you could make an artificial vessel, like the one you're using."

"Alright. Tell me the wing type and what they need, and I'll go look for one."

"I didn't think to ask for wing type."

"Well fine then. I'll go away for a little bit while you ask for a feather. As, you know, a reference point." He vanishes on the spot.

Adam sighs and bows his head in prayer. "Orifiel, my friend says he needs a feather to make a suitable vessel."

Orifiel appears in front of him once more, frowning. "I wasn't aware that was a part of the process," she says. Almost shyly, she reaches behind her and tugs while wincing, handing it to Adam. He assumes it's a feather, but cannot see it. He can. however, feel it's light and soft texture.

"Okay. I'll ask my friend if he can make it for you now?" Orifiel nods, and vanishes. "Uh, Gabriel?" Adam says, waiting. The archangel appears.

"You got it?" he asks. Adam nods.

"She wants a battle ready vessel, tall, strong, and quick," he says. "And, uh, here." He hands over the feather to Gabriel, who snatches it.

"Huh," Gabriel mutters, observing the feather closely.

"What's it look like?" asks Adam, confused by Gabriel's reaction to it.

"Mix of turquoise and navy," says Gabriel, as if in a daze. "Peacock-like." He stop stalking and thinks for a couple long minutes. "Okay. I'll do it. But tell your friend that it may not be the vessel type they want. It all depends on what their grace wants, not my fault if they get something completely different than what they ask for."

"I'll tell her that. Thank you, Gabe," Adam says.

"You better be. Creating artificial vessels is hard work." And with a snap, he's gone.

* * *

"So how was the case? Killed the thing that was getting the people in the asylum?" Adam asks, lazily lounging in a chair and flipping through a worn novel.

"We killed a wraith." Dean shrugs. "You didn't miss much."

"Yeah. You didn't have to witness Dean pull down his pants and yell 'pudding'," Sam laughs.

"Wait. Did you really do that?" Adam looks up and smirks.

"Well... I wasn't sure what else to do, okay?" Dean says defensively and- to Adam's shock and amusement- blushing. "What did you do while we were gone? Read more books?"

"Yeah." Adam hides some things. "Lots of books."

"Why are you reading so many books?" Sam asks.

"Well, some of them are about the supernatural, others are medical books. Just because I had to leave college, doesn't mean I can't stop studying." Adam shows them his book, Biochemistry For Clinical Medicine, to prove his point.

"Shouldn't you be looking at something like porn and pretending you're studying? You know, like normal men?" Dean says.

"Sorry if I'm not your stereotypical male, but I actually have some fun while studying." Adam rolls his eyes.

"And you didn't do anything else while we were gone?"

"Well, I ate, used the bathroom, slept," Adam lists. "There's something I want to talk to you guys about."

"Shoot," Dean replies.

"Okay... I'm thinking about going back to college, and before either of you protest, I've thought this through well enough to debate against your tag team," Adam says. "I know enough to protect myself, Cas is always nice to come over whenever I call, and if she's not available, Gabriel is. I haven't contacted my friends since I told them I had a family emergency and I might not be back for a little while. It's been months, it's likely they think I'm dead or kidnapped by some weirdos. Which, to be fair, you two are."

Dean opens his mouth to protest, but Sam speaks before he can get a single word out. "Okay," Sam says with a curt nod. "Let's stop at Bobby's and then I'll drop you off at your college. What's your college's name? I don't think I ever heard it?"

"Stanford. I go to Stanford." Adam, having read the books, knows what this might do to Sam. "It's alright if you don't want to come with, I completely understand after the last time you-"

"No. It's fine. It may be a good idea to say goodbye anyways, didn't really do that last time." Sam dismisses the subject. It's dropped, but the tension lingers no matter how much the three brothers ignore it.

* * *

Adam's brothers drop him off at campus and he waves as they drive off. He turns around, face-to-face with Gabriel.

"Gaah! Gabe, don't do that! It's bad enough the rest of your family does it," Adam complains.

"I know. Who do you think taught them to do that? After all, the faces you people make when something sneaks up behind you." Gabriel chuckles. "Anyways, your friend's vessel is done. Just tell me when you can take it."

"I will. Thanks, Gabe." Adam gives a small smile.

"Almost anything for you Addy." Gabe snaps his fingers, disappearing into thin air. By some miracle, the other students are to absorbed within their own lives to notice. Adam hoists his bag over one shoulder and heads to his old dorm room. He knocks on the door and it opens, revealing his former roommate and best friend, Angelo Viteri.

"Adam Milligan? Is that really you?" Angelo exclaims, brown eyes lightens up as he pulls the other man in for a quick hug. "Where have you been? It's been- what, four months? Team Panoramic Sheep haven't been the same with you missing. I mean, I called your mom, but she said you had something you needed to do and wasn't sure when you were coming back. What happened?"

"Yeah, my mom was attacked by a couple random stalkers, but, uh, some guys saved her," Adam lies, simplifying the truth. "It turned out that they were my half-brothers on my dad's side, and they heard that I existed and wanted to check it out. Turns out they, uh, were private investigators. Turns out my dad was too, so they were worried about me being targeted just because I'm related, and I went with them to learn how to protect myself. I just managed to convince them it was safe for me to come back here two days ago. What about you, Angelo Viteri, what have you been up to?"

Angelo's eyes widen as he ushers Adam inside the room. He notices that his side is completely bare of its old posters and cheap furnishings. "Dude, nothing can compare to with what you just told me. I mean, you've been learning how to save people in an underground training camp, while all I've been doing is studying out and hanging out with the rest of Team Panoramic Sheep," Angelo says, making Adam rub his neck sheepishly. "I'm going to call everyone and have them meet us at the usual place in the courtyard."

"Okay. I just need to unpack some things before we go." He drops his duffel bag on his bed.

Angelo hesitates. "Are you sure? I don't know if the school's going to let you back in that easy," he says. "I mean, no offense, but..."

Adam groans at Angelo's words, knowing them to be true. "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," he says.

While Angelo takes the call to the bathroom, Adam pulls his clothes and books out. He quickly hides weapons all over the room in places he know his best friend will never find them. He then sprinkles salt on the window sill and in front of the door. Seconds before Angelo reenters the room, Adam hides a small pistol in his inner jacket pocket.

* * *

A short girl about Adam and Angelo's age waves them over, her light brown hair in a high ponytail. As Adam and Angelo approach, she taps the shoulder of the girl sitting beside her, whose freckled nose is buried in a textbook. She looks up and her brown eyes widen at the sight of Adam.

"Hey Jodi, Daffy," Adam greets to the two.

"Don't just hey us! You vanished for months and left us all alone! We didn't know what to do with ourselves for so long!" The brunette practically throws herself at Adam. He catches her before she can fall.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but there was something I needed to do, Jodi," he says, trying to placate her.

"Fine, but Daffy's barely spoken a word since you left. You need to apologize to her before you apologize to the rest of us." Jodi sets her hands on her hips and juts out her lower lip in an act of mock defiance. Adam fights back a laugh and is suddenly struck by how much he had missed his friends.

"Hi Daffy. Sorry for not calling. I wasn't really able to do that where I went," Adam says.

Daffy blinks at him. "It's okay. I understand," she says, huddling in her large winter coat.

"So we're just waiting on four more then?" Angelo says

"Yeah. Though knowing Kailey, I'll be surprised if she even makes it on time," Adam jokes. Everyone nods solemnly, knowing that she really would.

"And Othello will be right at her heels, screaming and flailing his arms around, knowing he's late," Daffy adds, making the other three laugh at the image. A few minutes later, a boy with short red hair and a girl with earthy skin and frizzy hair walk over.

"Adam? Hey. It's nice to see you again. Where've you been?" The girl greets him normally, as though he hadn't been missing for months.

"I think Angelo wants to tell everyone when we're all here. How are you Ramona? You too, Sinclaire," Adam says to the obvious couple. "I see you two got together while I was away."

"We're good. We're thinking of moving in together," Ramona answers. Sinclair wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer to him, kissing her forehead as comfortably as one might breathe. Ramona leans into his gesture, a happy smile on her face.

"I have arrived," a gorgeous blonde woman declares dramatically, taking a seat next to Angelo. Everyone glances at their watches or phones to check her timing. "Adam? What the...?"

"Just came back earlier today. I'm hoping that I can resume my classes next quarter, if the administration lets me," Adam explains.

Kailey gapes at him for several seconds before responding. "They have to," she gushes. "You were the best med student every! Even better than Ramona, if you ask me, but she's long passed you during your absence." Adam grins good-naturedly.

"Well, then, I guess I'll just have to beat her again," he says. Ramona sticks her tongue out at him, scrunching her nose as she does so. They chat for another ten minutes when a young man comes running arms flailing. His blue scarf flutters behind him and his limbs are nothing more than a blur as he races towards them, his impish face getting closer and closer.

"I'm late!" Othello screams. He skids to a halt when he reaches the group and starts panting.

"And once again, Daffy continues to show off her prophetic skills," Angelo jokes. Daffy giggles, and tries to stifle the noise with her hand.

"I know those shoes," Othello says, narrowing his eyes at the ground. "Adam?"

"Face is up here, Othello," Adam says. Othello lifts his head up and stares through long black curls, still trying to even his breathing.

"Holy shit! H-how did you-"

"Nice to see you, too," Adam interjects, not wanting to repeat the lie again. "Should we all go inside to talk?"

"You bet! I just love the breeze up at the top of the Hoover tower!" Jodi cheers. She grabs Daffy's hand and leads the group to the tower.

* * *

"Okay, so what really happened when you were gone?" Ramona asks after Angelo finished his elaborate story (complete with a femme fatality, a mad-scientist villain, and a wild FBI car chase) based loosely on what Adam told him earlier.

"Basically what Angelo told you without the cliché movie details. I mean, there weren't any seductresses for me, and I wasn't the main focus for a villain's evil plot, but I was taught how to protect myself and stuff like that. And my family was sort of caught in between a fight between two major gangs at one point, but it ended without a fight so it was really nothing. I'm just lucky I was able to convince my brothers I could come back here." Despite his attempt at nonchalance, his friends are all staring by the end.

"Are you saying you really did get caught up in something?" Sinclair asks, gripping his girlfriend's hand tightly.

"Uhhhh, yes? Though I've mostly just been studying and practicing. Most of the physical stuff goes to my brothers." Adam shrugs, suddenly becoming nervous from all the staring.

"That is so cool!" Jodi shouts. "I'm almost jealous, except now you have so much work to do if you ever plan on catching up. Is there anyone keeping an eye on you right now?"

"Yeah. It's likely that one or two people I know are keeping an eye on me to make sure I'm safe," Adam replies.

"You mean like cameras? Are they spies? Is it that old woman over there?" Angelo asks frantically, pointing to an old Japanese lady engrossed in a stack of papers.

"That's Professor Tanaka. She's your Organic Chemistry teacher," Kailey points out. Angelo sinks into his seat, embarrassed.

"If someone's watching, could we meet them?" Othello asks, his eyes almost shining at the prospect.

"Yeah, I guess. What I'm about to do, may seem strange, but it works." Adam bows his head and claps his hands together. "Oh Loki, greatest god of them all please come down so you may bless this bumbling buffoon with your awesomeness."

Gabriel saunters up to them, having the sense not to materialize in the middle of a relatively crowded observation deck. "Hey kid, you called?" Gabriel asks, sucking a lollipop. "Who're these little guys?"

"These are my friends: Angelo, Jodi, Daffy, Ramona, Sinclair, Kailey, and Othello. I was telling them what I did while I was away." Adam shows Gabriel his crossed fingers. "They wanted to meet someone who might be watching me."

"That's fine, but next time tell me if it's not an emergency. I was in the middle of a meeting with Cas. She's probably worried you're, like, dying and will contact your brothers in the next five minutes." Gabriel waves his lollipop to empathize his point.

"Then hurry back! If Cas tells them that, I'll never be able to go to college again." Adam pushes him away. Gabriel jogs off lazily, giving him a mock salute as he leaves the room. His friends ogle him as he leaves with an impressive disregard for subtlety. "So that was, Gabe. He's a weird guy with a sweet tooth."

"Who is Cas?" Daffy asks, turning back to Adam.

"Oh, that's Gabe's little sister, she's my oldest brother's wife. Now tell me about you guys and what you've been doing while I was away," Adam says, switching topics. Kailey perks up immediately.

"Oh my God," she says, leaning forward. "You're never going to guess what happened to me last weekend."

* * *

Adam is glad that after three days Angelo finally left him in their room alone. He immediately calls Gabriel for the artificial vessel, and then calls for Orifiel, keeping his eyes shut.

"This fits, but it is not what I was expecting," Orifiel flexes their new hand in front of their face.

"Yeah, my friend says that it suits the grace's wishes, not the angel's." Adam shrugs, trying to take his eyes off Orifiel's new body, and is grateful Gabriel gave it clothes. "I guess they don't always match up."

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **About all the new OCs, I prefer not to write so many in one story, but Adam needed some friends from college.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read,**

 **Gabriel's Wings**


	22. Freedom

**Voting results are currently the same as before. Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time.**

 **hectatess: Thank you!**

 **Elise Kim: I know what you mean. Despite writing OCs, when seeing them in other stories I'm worried they're going to perfect and unchallenged. Thank you for the review!**

* * *

"Hello? Who is this?" Adam asks, exiting the classroom. He had just gotten approval to begin classes again a few days ago after a lot of anticipation and build-up.

"It's Sam. Uh, somehow I've been trapped in a weird teenager's body called Gary. I'm worried that he's in mine and Dean isn't picking up his phone," a teenage voice answers, his voice cracking near the end of the sentence.

"Have you tried calling Gabe? He could probably help. Just repeat after me and he should appear." Adam slowly goes through the so-called "prayer" Gabriel told him to do to call for him. "Is he there?"

"Yeah, he is. Thanks Adam."

"No problem."

* * *

A scrawny teenager and Gabriel suddenly appear in front of the Impala as it weaves its way down the narrow road. The person in Sam's body slams the brake before he can hit his true body. Fake-Sam and Dean get out of the car.

Gabriel snaps his fingers and Sam's body appears next to him, unconscious. "What the hell man?" Dean says. "What did you just do?"

"Nice to see you too, Dean-o. Look, I'm gonna make this simple, 'kay? Sam isn't Sam, this deformed mess of a human is," says Gabriel. Sam squawks indignantly. "Now I'm going to swap their souls, find out why the kid did this, and next time, pick up the phone when Sam calls you. Adam had to tell him how to summon me."

"But my phone never rang." Dean pats his clothes. "Oh that little bastard. When you swap them into their original bodies, can I hit him a couple of times?"

"No. I'm against violence on kids. Wait until he's eighteen and then you can go crazy," Gabriel answers. He puts his hands on the chest of the two in question, shivers, then let's go. "See you later, Dean-o. Make sure you keep track of your brother next time."

* * *

Lilith looks around, strapped to a chair on a devil's trap in a convent. She hears wings fluttering and Zachariah appears in front of her, smirking. Instead of being intimidated, she smiles almost flirtatiously as she reaches behind her. As Zachariah raises his hand to smite her, she stabs him with the angel blade she had hidden behind her back.

"You should have built a stronger trap," she comment. Zachariah stares at her, horrified, as she pulls out the knife and he keels forward, dead. She wipes the blade off and steps over the corpse. Before she reaches the door, a blinding light kills her.

* * *

"Dean." Castiel appears in Sam and Dean's motel room. "Lilith is dead. Lucifer has risen."

"How is that possible? Isn't that impossible since you scattered her pieces across the world?" Sam asks.

"It's not impossible if you collect the pieces and put them together," Castiel says.

"Do the others know?" Dean asks.

"Gabriel has gone to tell Adam and I will tell everyone else." Castiel disappears without a trace.

* * *

Angelo answers the knock on his door to reveal the man introduced to the group awhile back.

"Adam! It's your spy friend!" He calls.

"Spy friend?" Adam gets up and sees Gabriel at the door. He doesn't look happy. "What's wrong?"

"She's gone. It's going to happen," Gabriel answers cryptically, hoping that Adam understands what he's trying to say. Adam's face pales.

"Are you sure? How is that possible? I thought we prevented that from happening," Adam exclaims. Angelo stares at the two of them and tries to infer what they're talking about to no avail.

"Yeah, she's, you know, gone. And not in the literal sense. What you guys did may have delayed it, but when the pieces are collected and put together..."

"It's possible to- fuck. If you give me an hour together my stuff, I'll go to Bobby's."

Gabriel's hand moves at an impossible speed, preventing the door from being shut. He enters the dorm room and leans against the door in a defensive stance. "Absolutely not. You're staying here. You just got back to your normal life, whatever that means, and knowing your idiot brothers, they'd agree that it's better for you to keep as much normal as you can. Don't worry. Cas and Cassie had a backup plan just in case. Besides, I highly doubt either Cas or Cassie are going to leave you here without a guardian or two."

"What about you? It's your brothers who are, you know," says Adam, his eyes flickering to a confused Angelo worriedly. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll go about my business as usual, meet up with Cas when it's possible, try to not alert anyone to my existence."

"If we're supposed to be as similar as you say we are, then it's tearing you up inside."

"Of course it is, but nothing to do about that unless Cassie somehow convinces them both to stop fighting." Gabriel doesn't mention how unlikely that is since she's already planning a coup d'etat and Lucifer is too stubborn to back down from a fight with Michael.

"So my brothers are going to be on the front lines while I'm stuck studying here," Adam sighs.

"That's the way it's gotta be kiddo. Just think about the idea that when you become a doctor, others can claim you as their personal doctor, by going to school you're helping out." Gabriel pats him on the shoulder.

"I guess. Thanks, Gabe. And, uh, you're a lot better than a lot of your siblings. Just so you know."

"Oh, I already knew that, kid," Gabriel jokes, shaking his head and smiling. "Thanks, anyway. Just remember to call me if anything happens."

"Will do, sir." Adam mock salutes. Gabriel reaches up and ruffles the taller boy's hair.

"See you around," he says before walking off. Adam closes the door and turns around.

"What's up? Something happen to your family?" Angelo asks.

"Nothing yet. Just a warning that something big is gonna happen," Adam says.

"Hey, you've always got Team Panoramic Sheep. Remember that, Adam," Angelo says seriously. Adam fights back a smile.

"I know."

* * *

"The Morning Star has risen. You and Abner need to escape in the confusion." A young angel opens the cell doors. "My name is Samandriel; Castiel sent me. We have two vessels ready for you, follow me." Gadreel and Abner follow Samandriel swiftly out of the prison. Together, the three fly down to earth. "These are your vessels, they were created for you. I must leave you now."

"Wait!" shouts Gadreel. Samandriel pauses and turns around hesitantly. "Thank you, Samandriel, for your kindness." Gadreel calls out.

"It is not me you should be thanking," Samandriel replies, flying back to Heaven.

* * *

"Is something wrong, Ramona?" Adam asks, noticing how on edge she seems.

"I'm- I'm fine. It's just- I'm just worried for my family, there's a bit of trouble happening where they live." Her leg bounces up and down, betraying her words. Adam grabs her arm, but he retracts it when he feels something in her sleeve.

"Is that a knife?" Adam inquires in a hushed voice.

"It's for self-defense," she insists.

"May I see it?" He requests. She cautiously takes it out and shows it to him. "That's silver. Pure silver, it's good against we- nevermind."

"Your brothers aren't private investigators," she realizes. "They're hunters."

"Your family as well?" Adam says in disbelief. She bites her lip and nods. "Then you know Lucifer has risen and the apocalypse has started."

"Yes. You know more about it than was told, don't you? Gabe isn't just someone who watches over you."

"I- yes. I was taught this stuff by Bobby Singer. Gabe is- he's a trickster. He's on our side and has been helping. He's an easier way of sending messages than cell phones, at least." Adam shrugs.

"And Cas? The little sister? Your brother's wife?"

"Gabe's little sister. She once had her memories messed up and both she and my eldest brother thought they were deeply in love and married, so in a way she's his wife. Or she was, anyway. It's a long story. What about your family?"

Ramona looks at the floor. "Mom came from an old hunting family, dad had a normal life until mom had to save his life. He fell in love with her then and there, and followed her around like a puppy until she grew to like him just as much. They had me and my sisters and raised us with a mix of both hunting and normal."

"Does Sinclaire-"

"Why do you think it took so long to get together? I had to tell him first," Ramona says bitterly. "It's safer than keeping him in the dark, if you ask me."

Adam looks around at the milling students. "Want to go somewhere we can talk freely? I'll tell you what I know about angels," he offers. She nods and they leave the area.

* * *

"We've gained more support from other angels now that they know you're telling the truth about Michael. There are supporters left for Michael and Raphael, but we greatly outnumber them. I believe we should strike now," an angel in a blond female vessel states.

"No. It's too dangerous. We wait until Lucifer and his older brother have been put away by the Winchesters," Castiel says, defending their current stance. "Do you understand why, Rachel?"

Rachel shakes her head and stares at the floor in thinly veiled shame.

"It's alright if you don't. If we do it now, the Morning Star will strike and we will be dealing with too much chaos to defend ourselves," Castiel explains. "Do you understand now, Rachel?"

"Yes."

"Good. Tell everyone to follow Michael until I give the signal."

"Of course." Rachel passes Samandriel as she leaves and nods approvingly in his direction. He smiles nervously as he approaches Castiel.

"I have delivered them to their vessels. They are grateful that they are free."

"Thank you, Samandriel."

"Castiel, may I speak freely?" Samandriel asks.

"Of course."

"Why did you choose me. I am younger than most and the others would jump at the chance to be sent on missions."

"Because my vessel chose you."

"Your vessel?"

"Yes. She will tell you if you want to know."

"Yes, thank you," Samandriel replies. Castiel's features become noticeably softer and she starts repeating everything she's told others about her soul. Then she starts to tell Samandriel of the show and what role he played, how he protected the prophet as best as he could, until he was captured by the new king of Hell, and was eventually killed by Naomi through Castiel. Samandriel frowns, confused. "But I failed. Why would you choose me if I failed?"

"You didn't fail. Not really. Please understand that you did the best you could under those circumstances. And during that time Heaven was in chaos and angels were splitting into factions, each one fighting each other for the right to rule Heaven. You were just one angel against more beings you could handle." She pauses. "Besides, you haven't failed any of the missions Castiel has given you, have you?"

"No."

"Then you must realize that you are the perfect angel for the missions Castiel gives you."

"Yes. I do. Thank you, Cassie."

She smiles. "Come back anytime you want to speak with me."

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **Yes, Lucifer is now free, but so are Gadreel and Abner. This seems a little like a filler chapter to me, but these are all important scenes for the story to continue.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read,**

 **Gabriel's Wings**


	23. War

**Voting Results for Pairings so far:**

 **Dean/Cassie, 6 votes**

 **Destiel/Cassie (Dean loves both Cas and Cassie and it's returned), 5 votes**

 **Cassie/Gabriel, 4 votes**

 **Cassie/Adam, 2 votes**

 **Dean/Castiel/Cassie/Sam, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Chuck, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Any girl he looks at, 1 vote**

 **Destiel/Sam, 1 vote**

 **Dean/No one (Leave Dean a lonely and Miserable soul), 1 vote**

 **Sam/Cassie, 1 vote**

 **Sam/Gabriel, 1 vote**

 **Sam/Gadreel, 1 HELL YES**

 **Sam/Balthazar, 1 vote**

 **Sam/No one (Leave Sam a lonely soul), 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Chuck, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Castiel, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/No one (Leave Cassie as a lonely(?) soul), 1 vote**

 **Michael/Adam, 1 vote**

 **Samandriel/Benny, 1 vote**

 **Samandriel/Someone, 1 vote**

 **Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time.**

 **Reading-Stories-Only: I have counted your votes, though do you mean for Dean to have a harem? Also, I find the Cassie/Castiel strange because they share the same body, and even if they didn't Cas would be using one of Cassie's family members as a vessel. Thank you for reviewing.**

* * *

"If angels are going to be everywhere looking for us, then we need to make sure they can't find us," Sam states.

"Adam said something about Cas protecting him once, maybe we can get her do the same to us., Dean suggests. "Hey, Cas, mind coming down and do whatever you did to Adam to us?"

She appears immediately. "Of course," she says. She extends both her hands and places them on Dean and Sam's chests respectively. They are temporarily filled with a dull pain in their chests not unfamiliar to getting a tattoo.

"What the hell was that?" Dean exclaims.

"I did what you asked. I put Enochian sigils on you."

"What, did you just brand us with it?"

"No. I carved it into your ribs," Cas says, as if it makes the most sense in the world.

Sam and Dean both wince.

"What does the protection entail?" Sam asks out of curiosity.

"You are hidden from the sight of angels and none will be able to look through your memories without your permission."

"What do we do when we need you?" Dean points out.

"You would need to give your location."

"We're screwed if we get kidnapped then," Sam mentions.

"Yes." Castiel looks towards the sky. "I need to get back to Heaven, I'm being called."

She vanishes, leaving the brothers alone again.

* * *

Team Panoramic Sheep crowds around two tables in a cheap diner nearby campus. Ramona stares at her cell phone, frowning.

"Ramona? What's wrong?" Sinclaire asks worriedly. She looks up.

"I have to go. My sister just texted and said there was an emergency going on," she states, already putting her phone into her bag and sliding out of the booth.

"Where?" Adam asks, getting up to leave as well.

"River Pass, Colorado," she answers, sharing a knowing look with him. He nods and swings his backpack over his shoulders.

"Woah. Where are you two going?" Angelo demands. He puts his hands up, making his friends stop what they're doing and look at him.

"We're going to go check out the situation," Ramona answers, in full hunter mode. "If it has anything to do with-" She stops herself from finishing as she looks down at her friends, who all stare at her blankly. "Let's go Adam, we need to hurry."

"You're not going anywhere without us. Remember what I said, Adam, about Team Panoramic Sheep always being there for you. We're here now and we're coming with," Angelo states. The other five nod in agreement. Ramona turns to Adam, panicking. He shrugs, but Sinclaire reaches up and takes her hand in his.

"It'll be okay, Ram. If I could handle it, they can handle it too," he says. "Like you said before, it's never safer to leave someone in the dark."

"This is different," hisses Ramona. "It's not just telling them and leaving it at that. If they come with me- if you come with me," she says, stopping mid-sentence. Sinclaire squeezes her hand.

"Don't worry. We'll be with you, right?" he says. A hint of a smile is on Ramona's face as she turns to the group. Her friends watch her, confused as to the exchange between her and her boyfriend.

"Fine," says Ramona firmly. "Adam or I will tell you about it on the way. Pack the bare essentials and if you have any weapons, bring them," she orders, leaving the rest of the group to process what she just said.

* * *

Othello parks his pickup truck by the outskirts of the town on Ramona's orders. Jodi and Angelo, in Jodi's old Ford, park behind him. For the last few days they've been traveling and getting used to the idea of the supernatural being real. Of course, a few still had their unspoken doubts- Othello and, to some extent, Kailey, doubted Adam and Ramona's claims, but followed them out of pure loyalty. Adam and Ramona had both refrained from mentioning the apocalypse out of fear of overloading them with unhelpful information.

The group enter the town cautiously, everyone armed with guns or blades that they hadn't bothered to conceal.

"Follow me," Adam says, his gun cocked and ready to shoot. They wander around an abandoned road for nearly twenty minutes when the familiar sound of a shotgun being cocked makes Adam spin around. "Ellen?" He's met with a face full of holy water. "It's me. These guys are safe too, they're all wearing amulets and I made sure to check them before we went in. My friend, Ramona Hillen, is a hunter and she says she got a text from her sister here."

"Maria Hillen?" Ellen checks.

"That's her," Ramona confirms. Ellen gives her a look of approval before facing Adam once more.

"Follow me," she says.

She leads them to what she describes only as "the safe house", but by some incredible coincidence, they run into Sam and Dean on the way. Elen repeats what she did with Adam to his brothers.

This doesn't stop the two brothers from being surprised at Adam's presence. "Adam? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school," Dean says as Ellen takes them to a church.

"Turns out one of my friends is a hunter and she got a call from her sister- and oh god is this how Cassie feels when she has to tell people where she comes from over and over?" Adam says, struck with realization.

Ignoring this, Sam leans over to him. "Not to be rude, but why did you bring your friends? This isn't the safest place for them, you know."

"It was Ramona's idea," Adam protests. "And it's hard to talk her out of something once she's made her mind."

Sam glances at Ramona's determined and grim face. "Yeah, can't argue with that," he says.

* * *

While his brothers go grab weapons, Adam stays with the rest of his group, the remains of the town, Ellen, and Ramona's sister, Maria Hillen. Maria is a seemingly plain girl, who has black curls that fall just past her shoulders and is physically well-built. Apart from the handgun and knife strapped to her belt, she could easily pass for any ordinary college student. She walks over to where Adam sits, in the corner of the church basement, and takes a seat next to him.

"The Winchesters are your brothers, then? I should have known," she says with a snort.

"What do you mean? Do you know them personally?"

"Nah. They're famous in the hunting community. Though your father is the one who first gained reputation for his undying wish for revenge," Maria informs him. Her choice of words almost makes Adam laugh. "It makes sense for you to be Ramona's first close friend since you have hunter blood running through you."

"Not because of my charming personality?" he jokes. She smiles briefly.

"Definitely not."

"What are you guys talking about?" Othello asks, walking over to them.

"Turns out my brothers are famous in the hunting community because they're the Winchesters," Adam answers.

"Those two are the Winchesters? And you're related to them?" Ramona's head pops out of her book. "I wouldn't have guessed that they were the ones to kill all those demons and take down Lilith and yellow eyes."

"Yeah, I doubt most people would, but they're good at what they do and are actually pretty smart. Not too bright at times, but smart." Adam shrugs. The sound of feathers and a tall man with closely cropped brown hair appears, accompanied by a middle-aged woman with black hair and close-set eyes. Guns and blades are picked up and aimed at the newcomers and Maria jumps to her feet, pulling out her gun and cocking it in a matter of seconds.

"Is this River Pass, Colorado?" the man asks, surveying the room. "Castiel sent us."

"It's alright guys. They're on our side," Adam tells everyone. He faces the two angels. "What are your names and what does Cas need from us?"

"I am Abner and this is Gadreel," says the woman. "Castiel told us that if the Morning Star is freed, then we are to go to River Pass, Colorado to stop War the Horseman. He will be a balding man with glasses and we are to take his ring from him."

"That would be..." Heads turn towards Roger.

"You can't be serious. I mean, I'm no warrior." He shakes with nervousness, twisting his ring. "They're just demons trying to trick you."

All the humans blink and see black eyes. Maria lifts her gun once again and fires as Ramona grabs a knife and several of the people scream. Adam, on the other hand, has seen angels before and knows they appear with the sound of feathers. As Gadreel and Abner attempt to calm everyone, he picks up a steel knife and run over to Roger. Roger, or War, claws at Adam's face. They scrabble over each other, and Roger gets in one good punch that sends Adam reeling. Adam slices the air with his knife until he can regain his senses. Adrenaline filling his body, he lashes forward and cuts Roger's ring finger off just as Sam and Dean enter the room.

Almost immediately, the panic stops. Maria shakes her head, trying to clear it. Ramona jumps backwards, confused. Sam and Dean take in their surroundings, bewildered.

"What's going on?" Dean asks, noticing Adam holding a finger and a knife. Adam struggles to find a proper answer. Using the distraction, War picks up a knife and chops off the head of the person closest to him- Sinclaire. War then runs past the two large men. Sinclaire's head falls to the floor and rolls to Ramona's feet, still oozing blood, making her stand still in shock while a several people scream out. Maria shoves past and runs after the horseman, but finds no sign of him anywhere while Kailey and Jodi rush forward to hold Ramona.

"That was War. The horseman." Adam gives Ellen the finger and hurries over to Ramona. Bending over, he picks his friend's head off the ground and stares into its hazel eyes. Ramona winces as he does so and collapses to the stained floor. Kailey whispers encouragements and consolations, but even her voice shakes. Adam wonders if he is imagining it, but the eyes still look full of life. He looks towards the angels. "Can you bring him back to life?"

"No," Abner answers. "There have been exceptions, like your brother, but even that had severe casualties. Souls that have left the body must stay wherever they end up. Even if we did, we would have to go back up to Heaven and would mostly likely die before we can reach his personal heaven."

"Why would you die? Is there something you're not telling us?" Ellen asks as she twists the white-and-silver ring off of the finger.

"We were imprisoned but Castiel has visited us multiple times and eventually sent someone to let us go during the confusion of Lucifer's freedom," Gadreel explains.

"Imprisoned? Who imprisoned you and why?" Sam asks.

"I left my post," Abner says, lifting her head high in defiance. "Gadreel was tricked and punished for his youth by centuries of torture with me."

"What are you?" Daffy asks through her tears.

"Angels. We're angels." Abner grasps Gadreel's hand.

"Angels exist?" Jodi says, looking up from where she sits with her arm around Ramona.

"They do. Ramona and I thought it would be best if we didn't tell you guys about them yet because it's bad enough knowing demons exist. Knowing angels exist make things worse," Adam responds. "Angels can't help in this situation since Sinclaire isn't important to their plans, isn't that right?" Neither of them answer. Filled with fury, Adam shouts at the ceiling, "Castiel! I need to speak with Cassie!"

"Adam, what's wrong?" Cassie appears in front of them, her voice filled with worry. She gasps in abject horror when she sees the head in his hands.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Adam growls.

"I- things are changing so much that I can't always determine what's going on." She steels herself. "I have never seen the person you hold before in my life. Either of them."

"You mean he wasn't meant to die."

"No. I assume these are your friends, and he is one of them." Cassie gestures to Team Panoramic Sheep. "If that is true, then they are here because you are here. Where you go, I will not be sure of what happens. It will either be like your meeting with the trickster, which followed what I have seen for the most part, or it will be like when Cas returned to me and stayed near you. Gadreel, Abner, go explore the human world. Adjust. I will send someone to help you if you need it." The duo fly off. "I must go. Cas and I have business to attend to."

"Can't you bring h-"

Cassie gives Adam a pitying look but leaves before he can get another word out.

"If you'll excuse me," says Ellen, "I'm going to look for Jo." Clutching the ring in her hands, she exits the room. The citizens of the town watch her leave, their eyes wide and their faces filled with trepidation.

Ramona's sobs have died down to heaving breaths and uneven breathing. Kailey continues to comfort her, pulling her closer to her and burying her head in the crook of Ramona's neck. Ignoring his own tears, Othello passes Adam to join them, Daffy at his heels. The six friends huddle together, all in varying states of mourning.

Adam sees them but doesn't recognize them. He hears their voices but they don't register in his mind. Instead, he realizes that by living, his friends are destined to a future full of pain and death. He thinks that perhaps Sinclaire was lucky to have been killed so early. A whirlwind of unfamiliar and unwelcome emotions clash inside of him until Adam is close to throwing up.

As Sam and Dean try to calm down the townspeople and escort them outside of the church, Adam runs out of the church.

* * *

"Castiel, you were not scheduled to arrive for another two days." Balthazar blinks, barely dressed in front of his fellow angel in his mansion's foyer.

"It's not Cas," she says. "And though I'm glad that you've got underwear on at least, please wear some pants over that."

"Ah, Cassie, my favorite tormentor, what may I do for you?" He transports them to his sitting room, still pantless. He crosses his legs and with a snap of his fingers, a glass of red wine materializes in his grasp.

"I'm not sure," she replies quietly. "I might just need someone familiar, who knows both sides of me."

"And how am I familiar? I've only met you a few times," Balthazar reminds her.

"Right. Of course. I just- I have memories of you and I need to remember that you don't have the same memories. Actually, I have memories of all the angels, but you are one of the ones to stand out most." She laughs, but the laughter doesn't reach her eyes.

"Please, go on. I would love to hear more."

Cassie takes a deep breath before starting her story. "Zachariah messed with my memories a while ago, merging Cas and I together. We thought we were human for two weeks, with a set of human memories. Instead of thousands of brothers and sisters, I had four brothers, and cousins. Oh so many cousins." She closes her eyes as if remembering each and everyone of them. "You were one of my favorite cousins. We grew up together and were very close. At one point, Gabriel gave you my glasses, and when I asked about them, he said that he gave it to a blond who would kill for me. I almost instantly knew it was you, after all, I would kill for you." She leans on his shoulder, eyes still closed and continues.

"It ended up with me having to go to Michael and Lucifer's birthday with Dean as my seeing eye dog as our family so eloquently called him, not excluding you. And despite all of the jokes you made about Dean and I as a couple, I think you were upset when he and I started dating, but didn't say anything to us because you loved me. Dean, wasn't really Dean, but Dean Smith, a serious man who cared for his health and could be so amusing at times. Lucifer, when meeting him said, and I quote 'Who's the man on your arm? Your new poor, drug-abusing, arson-committing fiancé?' Michael was sitting right next to him, as they always had to during their birthday celebration, and I believe he was praying that whatever my other brother said, wasn't true.

"Raphael, the middle child, treated Dean with animosity and ignored him as much as he could, preferring to read a book over talking to Dean. Gabriel was my youngest brother, though still older than me, and he wouldn't stop teasing Dean about being the 'bride' at our wedding. He was only considered the 'bride' because I kissed him, instead of him kissing me in the church.

"And you, my closest cousin, you were so kind to us. You got us the third best present at the wedding. It would have been first if Lucifer and Michael hadn't tried to outdo the other. You were always there when I needed something. And when I found out I was pregnant, I called you over immediately and told you about it. You hugged me and calmed me down because I was freaking out about Dean knowing for some stupid reason, and told me 'If I'm wrong about Dean adoring both you and the child you are carrying, then you can stay with me while you divorce him and I'll help you raise the child.'

"And, oh, I miss those days. Those days when things were so simple. The days I could just go through life without a care in the world because I had a family ready to catch me if I fell. When I had four overprotective brothers and even more cousins, all of them who loved me. When I could just call my best friend and meet with her to talk and catch up on each other's life. The child Dean and I were expecting, living joyfully together.

"And none of it was real. Not a single bit. I don't have a large family who love each other no matter how much they fight. My best friend doesn't know me. I have no child to hold. And Dean and I have agreed that we aren't in love and don't talk about it. Castiel and I haven't been able to open up to anyone fully about what happened. And I don't know if what I'm doing is right anymore."

She blinks, as if only just noticing her tears, and rubs them away frantically. Inexplicably, Balthazar is filled with pity. "Why tell me this?" he asks, feigning apathy and failing at it.

"You are- were my confidant. We told each other everything once upon a fake memory." She shakes her head and mutters coldly. "you were, and are, the only one I trust completely. The only one I know who'd do anything for Castiel, even if it means going against his wishes. You are the only one I know is true to us."

* * *

Adam distanced himself from his friends. He would use any excuse he could to stop being near them. He'd pretend being ill or having homework to do, which wasn't too far from the truth anyway. It had gotten to the point where he rarely left the library until midnight, sneaking into his and Angelo's room in the middle of the night and leaving before Angelo even woke up. He didn't want anyone dying like Sinclaire did.

Sometimes, he would call for Gabriel, since the trickster angel promised to give him breakfasts in Paris or ride dolphins in the ocean. Other times, on the rare chance Castiel got a break with whatever was going on in Heaven, he would talk to her and she would tell him about her childhood. Most of the time, he talks to Orifiel, and the angel soon becomes his most constant companion. Orifiel won't talk about what was going on in Heaven, and Adam won't talk about what happened with Sinclaire, and they are alright with that arrangement. They talk to each other about other things, like human philosophies, or the creatures angels have created (Orifiel prefered the tufted titmouse, saying it is the most beautiful creature they've ever seen and their closest brother created it). The two enjoy the time they have together and Adam forgets about the rest of reality when talking with Orifiel.

* * *

Gadreel and Abner adjust to human life on their own. Abner manages to get a small part in a TV show, though she refuses to say how, and slowly grows more popular. Gadreel stays at their house, ready to leave at anytime for Castiel's call. Abner convinces him to get a part time job, which Gadreel agrees to reluctantly. It is an odd life, but one they steadily grow accustomed to.

* * *

Gabriel continues his trickster ways, though takes frequent breaks for Castiel and Adam. He is still planning the coup d'etat and taking Adam traveling across the globe.

* * *

Balthazar starts talking to his vessel's soul and finds out he's been possessing a sleeping Sunday school teacher. He stops doing things his vessel would never do, at least until the soul rests. He finds his vessel, Basil, has an interesting outlook on life, different from his own.

* * *

Samandriel continues to go on missions for Castiel. When he has time to himself, he ponders why Cassie has decided to help the angels when she could have left them to self-destruct.

* * *

"Cas," I sigh, worn out from all this planning and plotting.

"Yes?"

"We need more."

"Who?"

"A demon."

"A demon?" Castiel repeats.

"A demon. He doesn't want Morningstar to win."

"Can we trust him?"

"No," I say.

Then why?"

"Because he's necessary. Just remember the Colt won't work on Morningstar, so if he offers a deal for it, don't accept it."

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **I, uh, ended up crying for about half an hour after writing the scene with Balthazar and Cassie while listening to Bluebird over and over again, before going back to writing and finishing the rest of the chapter.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read,**

 **Gabriel's Wings**


	24. To the Future!

**Voting Results for Pairings so far:**

 **Dean/Cassie, 6 votes**

 **Destiel/Cassie (Dean loves both Cas and Cassie and it's returned), 6 votes**

 **Cassie/Gabriel, 5 votes**

 **Cassie/Adam, 3 votes**

 **Cassie/Chuck, 2 votes**

 **Dean/Castiel/Cassie/Sam, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Chuck, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Any girl he looks at, 1 vote**

 **Destiel/Sam, 1 vote**

 **Dean/No one (Leave Dean a lonely and Miserable soul), 1 vote**

 **Sam/Cassie, 1 vote**

 **Sam/Gabriel, 1 vote**

 **Sam/Gadreel, 1 HELL YES**

 **Sam/Balthazar, 1 vote**

 **Sam/No one (Leave Sam a lonely soul), 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Castiel, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/No one (Leave Cassie as a lonely(?) soul), 1 vote**

 **Michael/Adam, 1 vote**

 **Samandriel/Benny, 1 vote**

 **Samandriel/Someone, 1 vote**

 **Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time.**

 **Reading-Stories-Only: That is a good point, though still think it would make Cassie have some mixed feelings. Thank you.**

 **Rose: Ha! I hadn't thought of what might happen if Gadreel and Luci were to meet, thank you for the idea! And yes, Crowley. Though he will not be showing up this chapter.**

* * *

"Excuse me, friend, but have you taken time out to think about God's plan for you?" a street preacher asks, handing out a pamphlet. Dean stops and looks at him.

"Too friggin' much, pal." As Dean walks away, the man watches him with an indiscernible expression.

* * *

"We're talking about a demon right? Why would Cassie suggest you talk to a demon?" Dean asks, holding the phone against his ear.

"She says he's necessary."

"Well, that doesn't make any sense. I mean, why would the an angel need a demon?"

"What? What? Did- I didn't- I didn't get that." Dean laughs.

"You know, it's kind of funny. Talking to a messenger of God on a cellphone. It's, you know, like watching a Hell's Angel ride a moped."

"This isn't funny, Dean. The voice says I'm almost out of minutes."

"Okay, all right. I'm- I'm telling you, Cas, demons are not good news."

"Well, I hear differently. And if Cassie says he can help us, we should talk to him."

"Okay. Where do we start?"

"Where are you now?"

"Kansas City." Dean leans across the bed to grab his room key off the bedside table. "Century Hotel, room 113."

"I'll be there immediately."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No, no, come on, man. I just drove like sixteen hours straight, okay? I'm human. And there's stuff I got to do."

"What stuff?"

"Eat, for example. In this case, sleep. I just need, like, four hours once in awhile, okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so, you can pop in tomorrow morning."

"Yes. I'll just-" Castiel hears a dial tone. "- wait here, then."

She stands at the side of the road and waits.

* * *

The nightstand clock is smashed; when Dean wakes up. He's lying on the springs of the hotel bed; the mattress is gone. He gets up and looks around; the entire room is trashed. He looks out the window and the city is in a similar state of ruins. The street is full of debris and the buildings that once lined it neatly are crumbling. Dean leaves the hotel and takes a look around; the area is devastated, everything broken or graffitied on or both. He hears something, like glass smashing. He goes to investigate. The first sign of life Dean sees is a girl in an alley holding a teddy bear. Dean approaches her slowly.

"Little girl? Little girl?" he calls. "Are you hurt? You know the not-talking thing is kind of creepy, right?"

Her head turns around. Blood drips from the girl's mouth. She shrieks and attacks Dean with a shard of glass. He flattens her and looks around, catching sight of a large piece of graffiti. It reads, "CROATOAN".

"Oh, crap."

Several people, all most likely infected with the Croatoan virus the same as the girl, come around the corner. They chase him onto a street blocked by a chain-link fence. Several soldiers on tanks arrive, shooting the infected. A glass window shatters. Dean stays under cover and retreats to an alley.

* * *

Dean is driving. There is no cell service and only static on the radio. "That's never a good sign."

"Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia.," a woman with brown hair tied into a bun reads from a newspaper in the seat next to him.

"Who are you?" he exclaims, almost jumping in his seat. She looks up.

"I'm Naomi. I have taken over your case since Zachariah's death." She smiles pleasantly, though Dean can tell it's a cold and calculating smile, similar to the one Zachariah had.

"How did you find me?"

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late- human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out."

"The Bible freak outside the motel- he, what, dropped a dime on me?"

"You could say that," she says.

"Okay, well, good, great. You have had your jollies. Now send me back, you son of a bitch."

"Oh, you'll get back- all in good time. We want you to marinate a bit."

"Marinate?"

"Three days, Dean. Three days to see where this course of action takes you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean demands.

"It means that your choices have consequences. This is what happens to the world if you continue to say "no" to Michael." She vanishes.

* * *

Dean wakes up and discovers that he is handcuffed to a ladder. An older him is across the room cleaning a gun.

"What the hell?" Dean asks.

"I should be asking that question, don't you think? In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here and now?"

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself?" Dean offers, unable to resist.

"Very funny."

"Look, man- I'm no shapeshifter or demon or anything, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water—nothing. But you know what was funny? Was that you had every hidden lockpick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance, while you're at it?"

"Naomi." The older Dean stands up at the name, as if he knows her, or at least has heard her name.

"Come again?"

"I'm you from the middle of 2010. Naomi plucked me from my bed and threw me four years into the future."

"Where is she? I want to talk to her."

"I don't know."

"Oh, you don't know," older Dean repeats sarcastically.

"No, I don't know. Look, I just want to get back to my own friggin' year, okay?"

"Okay. If you're me, then tell me something only I would know."

Dean thinks for a minute before grinning. "Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it."

"Touché. So, what, she zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?"

"I guess. Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?"

"It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that."

"What about Sam?"

"Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it."

"You weren't with him?"

"No. No, me and Sam, we haven't talked in- hell, three years."

"We never tried to find him?"

"We had other people to worry about." Future Dean then walks towards the door of the small room, placing his gun under his arm as he opens the door.

"Where you going?"

"I got to run an errand."

"Whoa. You're just gonna leave me here?"

"Yes. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of The Parent Trap. So, yeah, you stay locked down."

"Okay. All right. Fine. But you don't have to cuff me, man. Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself?"

"No. Absolutely not." Dean's future self leaves.

"Dick."

Once he leaves, Dean's gaze travels to a loose nail in one of the floorboards. He pries it out after several minutes and slowly but surely uses it to remove the handcuffs.

* * *

Dean enters what he's been told is Cas' place. She is sitting in a circle with several men and women.

"So, in this way. We're each a fragment of total perception- just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception- it's, um, it's surprisingly physical." She spots Dean.

"Oh. Excuse me, ladies, gentlemen. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?" She stands and stretches her back, grunting.

"What are you, a hippie?"

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me."

"Cassie, we got to talk."

She rolls her eyes but once her gaze fixes on him, she takes a step back. "Whoa. Strange."

"What?"

"You...are not you. Not now you, anyway."

"No! Yeah. Yes, exactly," says Dean excitedly.

"What year are you from?"

"2010."

"Who did this to you?"

"Naomi."

"Interesting."

"Oh, yeah, it's friggin' fascinating. Now. Why don't you have Cas strap on her angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar?"

"I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice."

"Wait, you're Cas?"

"And Cassie. And that other part. We were forced to merge against our will. We're basically Cassie Smith, but only if her life turned into a total trainwreck and she had zero support and my husband left me, so I do all this," Cassie says, shrugging.

"What, are you stoned?"

"Uh, generally, yeah."

"Who did this to you?"

The merged Cas-and-Cassie grins wryly. "Naomi."

* * *

"So, that's it? That's the Colt?" Risa stares at the gun on the table.

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it." Future Dean nods.

"Great. Have we got anything that can find Lucifer?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, we were in, uh, Jane's cabin last night. And, apparently, we and... Risa have a connection." Dean explains to his older self.

"You want to shut up?"

Dean raises his hands in surrender.

"We don't have to find Lucifer. We know where he is. The demon that we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew," declares the older Dean.

"So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be, and you just believe it?" Risa scoffs.

"Oh, trust me, he wasn't lying."

"And you know this how?"

"Our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth," Cassie interrupts.

"Torture? Oh, so, we're- we're torturing again," Dean says. "No, that's- that's good. Classy."

Cassie laughs. Dean gives her a look.

"What? I like past you. Always did. Thought you were kind of a jerk in this episode, actually," she says.

"Lucifer is here. Now. I know the block and I know the building." Older Dean ignores her.

Cassie stares at the map. "Oh, good- it's right in the middle of a hot zone."

"Crawling with Croats, yeah. You saying my plan is reckless?"

"Are you saying we, uh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats, and we shoot the devil?" asks Cassie.

"Yes."

"Okay, if you don't like, uh, 'reckless', I could use 'insouciant', maybe."

"Are you coming?" Future Dean asks.

"Of course. But why is he? I mean, he's you four years ago. If something happens to him, you're gone, right?"

"He's coming."

"Okay. Well, uh. I'll get the grunts moving."

"We're loaded and on the road by midnight."

"All righty." Cassie and Risa leave.

"Why are you taking me?" Dean narrows his eyes.

"Relax. You'll be fine. Zach's looking after you, right?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I want to know what's going on."

"Yeah, okay. You're coming because I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother."

Dean furrows his brows. "Sam? I thought he was dead."

"Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said 'yes'."

"'Yes'?" A long period of silence fills the room. "Wait. You mean-"

"That's right. The big 'yes'. To the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom."

"Why would he do that?" Dean asks.

"Wish I knew. But now we don't have a choice. It's in him, and it's not getting out. And we've got to kill him, Dean. And you need to see it- the whole damn thing, how bad it gets- so you can do it different."

"What do you mean?"

"Naomi said she was gonna bring you back, right? To 'o ten?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when you get back home— you say 'yes'. You hear me? Say 'yes' to Michael," Dean's future self says.

"That's crazy. If I let him in, then Michael fights the devil. The battle's gonna torch half the planet."

"Look around you, man. Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now. If I could do it over again, I'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat."

"So why don't you?"

"I've tried! I've shouted 'yes' till I was blue in the face! The angels aren't listening! They just- left- gave up! It's too late for me, but for you-"

Dean shakes his head stubbornly. "Oh, no. There's got to be another way."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I was cocky. Never actually thought I'd lose. But I was wrong. Dean. I was wrong. I'm begging you. Say yes. But you won't. 'Cause I didn't. Because that's just not us, is it?"

* * *

Dean rides shotgun in Cassie's car. As he watches her from the corner of his eye, she takes several pills from a small battle.

"Let me see those." Dean sets his hand out for the bottle. Cassie hands them over without a second thought.

"You want some?"

"Amphetamines?"

"It's the perfect antidote to that absinthe."

"Mmm. Don't get me wrong, Cas. But- what's going on- w-with the drugs and the orgies and the love-guru crap?" Cassie laughs. "What's so funny?"

"Dean, I'm not an angel anymore," she says.

"What?"

"Yeah, I went mortal."

"What do you mean? How?"

"Naomi. She took my grace and then suddenly none of the angels could hear anything from me. And now, you know, I'm practically human. I mean, Dean, I'm all but useless. Last year, broke my foot, laid up for two months."

"Wow."

Cassie hums and returns her attention back to the road.

"So, you're human. Well, welcome to the club."

"Thanks. Except I used to belong to a much better club. And now I'm powerless. I'm hapless, I'm hopeless. Balthazar, now he had the right idea. I mean, why the hell not bury myself in women and decadence, right? It's the end, baby. That's what decadence is for. Why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out?" Her face becomes sad, but her smile returns so quickly that Dean convinces himself he imagined the switch. "But then again, that's just how I roll."

* * *

Dean leans against the kitchenette sink, Sam sleeping on one of the beds. Naomi stands in front of him, perfectly poised and professional.

"Oh, well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas screw you."

"Enough. Dean, enough. You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes," says Naomi. Her voice is as slick as any businessman's, and twice as persuasive.

"How do I know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks? Huh? Some angel hocus-pocus?" Dean challenges, even as he feels his own resolve dissipating.

"The time for tricks is over. Give yourself to Michael. Say yes and we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before billions die."

Dean hesitates. "Nah."

"'Nah'? You telling me you haven't learned your lesson?"

"Oh, I've learned a lesson, all right. Just not the one you wanted to teach."

"Well, I'll just have to teach it again! Because I got you now, boy, and I'm never letting you-" Dean vanishes in the middle of the sentence, as does Sam.

* * *

Dean turns around and sees Castiel, ignoring Sam, who continues to sleep on the sidewalk- an equally awkward and humorous sight.

"That's pretty nice timing, Cas."

"We had an appointment." Dean puts a hand on Castiel's shoulder. He has never been so happy to see her, and he wishes he could say as much.

"Don't ever change," he says. Castiel's face softens, but only slightly.

"How did Naomi find you?"

"Cassie hasn't told you? Long story. Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on, okay?" Dean pulls out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done in the first place." The phone rings and he's relieved when he hears a tired 'hello'. "Hey, Adam. How are you doing?"

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **So this chapter was mostly cannon, but I felt it was necessary to keep it in the story. And still wanting to make sure people know about the Cassie/Adam pairing, it is unlikely to happen unless it overwhelms other Cassie pairings.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read,**

 **Gabriel's Wings**


	25. Sherlock Holmes

**Voting Results for Pairings so far:**

 **Destiel/Cassie (Dean loves both Cas and Cassie and it's returned), 7 votes**

 **Dean/Cassie, 6 votes**

 **Dean/Castiel, 6 votes**

 **Cassie/Gabriel, 5 votes**

 **Cassie/Adam, 3 votes**

 **Cassie/Chuck, 2 votes**

 **Sam/Gabriel, 2 votes**

 **Dean/Castiel/Cassie/Sam, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Chuck, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Any girl he looks at, 1 vote**

 **Destiel/Sam, 1 vote**

 **Dean/No one (Leave Dean a lonely and Miserable soul), 1 vote**

 **Sastiel/Cassie (Like Destiel/Cassie, but Sam instead of Dean), 1 vote**

 **Sam/Cassie, 1 vote**

 **Sam/Gadreel, 1 HELL YES**

 **Sam/Balthazar, 1 vote**

 **Sam/No one (Leave Sam a lonely soul), 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Castiel, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Lucifer, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/No one (Leave Cassie as a lonely(?) soul), 1 vote**

 **Michael/Adam, 1 vote**

 **Michael/Lucifer, 1 vote**

 **Samandriel/Benny, 1 vote**

 **Samandriel/Someone, 1 vote**

 **Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time.**

 **Molly Grace 16: Of course! I have added it to the list above.**

 **Dancingintherain: As much as I would love for you to throw money at me, I'm not sure that's possible unless you know where I live.**

 **Guests 1 & 2, Oreosmoreo, doasisaynotasido, and Dancingintherain: Your votes have been added to the list.**

 **Rose: Okay.**

* * *

Sam, Adam, and Dean enter the motel room. Dean flips on the lights and the three of them see Castiel sitting on the edge of one of the beds.

"I take it you got our message." Sam sits at the table with Adam and Dean closes the door.

"It's lucky you found the boy," Castiel says.

"Oh, yeah, real lucky. What do we do with him?" Dean asks.

"Kill him," Castiel states. Sam pauses in the middle of loosening his tie. The trio stare at Castiel and she stares back. Suddenly, "please ignore that. Despite what Cas thinks, Jesse is actually innocent."

"Cassie, how nice of you to show up after last time." Dean rolls his eyes.

"Are you insensitive on purpose or do you just assume my life revolves around yours?" Cassie hisses. Dean's eyes widen in surprise and Sam and Adam both raise their eyebrows. "Now let's get back to Jesse. I actually have the perfect person in mind to take care of him."

"Oh, who is it, Gabriel? Anna?" Sam suggests. "Ellen, Jo, Bobby?"

"I'm not thinking of any angels or humans. I'm talking about a demon who might be able to help him."

"Is it the demon Cas was talking about? Because she wasn't sure we could trust him," Dean says.

"We can't completely trust him, but he's somewhat trustworthy." Cassie shakes her hand side to side. "He honors his deals."

"Are you saying you're going to make a deal?"

"Already have. Lots of paperwork to go through. He isn't allowed to harm you or the people you care about, with some other things. And I have promised him no souls, so there's no need to worry about that," Cassie promises. "I need to go see him."

"Him as in the demon or him as in Jesse?" Dean asks, but she's already left.

* * *

"Hello, Jesse, I would like to speak with you about a few things, if you don't mind." Cassie sits cross-legged on the floor, only a few feet away from the boy. "You have powers, amazing powers, but they're also very dangerous."

"What are you talking about? What powers?" asks the boy suspiciously. Cassie can't blame him- he probably isn't used to having a woman randomly burst into his house and tell him he was powers.

"Why don't you try to turn this flower into a sucker, the one with the best flavor you can think of. It's alright, you can do it." She smiles and hands the flower to him. As soon as he touches it, it turns into a sucker. He drops it like it's a time bomb. Cassie adopts a softer tone as she speaks to him. "You can take all of reality and change it to your whims, however this can be very dangerous. You must learn to control it, so you don't hurt anyone."

"Does that mean I have to leave my mom and dad?" He looks up at her with wide eyes and Cassie is immediately struck by how much he resembles Claire in that moment with his innocence and unexpected maturity.

"It's to keep them safe. If you don't leave then demons and angels are going to hurt them. I'm sorry, but they would use your parents to get what they want from you. And neither of them want anything good." She puts a hand on his shoulder. "Will you come with me? If we don't leave soon, someone will come."

"I'll go." He takes her hand and they vanish.

* * *

"Is this the little one everyone's been chatting about?" Crowley rolls his eyes.

"Yes, but first we need to talk to him about what's going on. All I've told him is that he has powers and demons and angels are coming after him." Cassie keeps Jesse behind her, shielding the boy from Crowley as an extra precaution. She turns around and bends over to face him. "Jesse, demons and angels will be coming after you, but not all of them want to. This man is Crowley, or at least that's what he goes by. He's a demon, but one who honors his deals and will do nothing to you but keep you safe from other demons and angels. I'm Cassie Novak; I'm a vessel for an angel, whose name is Castiel. Castiel has agreed not to harm you when we switch control over my body. You may go with Crowley, or you may stay with me. Or you can choose to stay with a human or another angel, though they will not be able to protect you the way Crowley or myself can."

"I want to stay with you." He grips her hand tighter. Cassie glances at Crowley temporarily, who shrugs.

"I see my services aren't necessary," he says, bored, and disappears.

"Okay, then. Jesse, you need to know two things. One, you won't be able to keep your name, or people will be able to track you, and second you are half demon. Your birth mother was possessed during her entire pregnancy. The demon stopped possessing her after you were born, and while she loved you, she had to give you up for adoption and your parents raised you because she was afraid she would hurt you," she informs him as gently as she can.

Jesse's mouth hangs open and he blinks back several tears. After a minute goes by, he talks. "I-I want to be called Sherlock," he says shakily.

"Like the books?" she checks.

"Yeah."

"Alright then, Sherlock, let's get you a place to sleep." Cassie takes his hand and the two leave the bare field.

* * *

Jesse ends up falling asleep on a fluffy bed inside a lavish bedroom with silk sheets. Cassie sighs at how sad he seems, even in his sleep. She sneaks out of the room quietly, and closes the door behind her. She turns around to see Balthazar leaning on the wall across from her.

"Who's the boy? Your son from your teenage years?" Balthazar asks, as apathetic as he can act when curiosity boiling inside him about this woman who is the vessel to his favorite sibling, claims to remember him as a cousin, and knows things about this world's future that no one else knows.

"I was bedridden for most of my teenage years. I never got the chance to love anyone like that," she replies, unamused. "He's the antichrist. I promised I'd keep him safe."

"Cas won't keep him alive when she's back in control," Balthazar points out.

"She will, actually. I explained things to her and she understands. Call for us when he wakes up. I promised he could stay with us, so we must come by as often as we can to reassure him."

* * *

Cassie keeps her promise as much as she can by spending as much time as possible with Sherlock. He gets to know both the vessel and the angel, and isn't kept in the dark by her nor Castiel. Balthazar avoids the boy when he can. However, he spends more time with Cassie and starts to wonder if he can let his vessel take control like Castiel can and tries it.

To both Basil and Balthazar's surprise, it works. Basil decides to wander around and ends up in Sherlock's room on accident.

"Are you Balthazar?" Sherlock's head lifts up from the game device he's holding.

"Um, no. I'm his, uh, vessel, Basil," he answers shyly.

"What did you do before he took over?"

"I was a, uh, sunday school teacher."

"Do you regret your choice?" asks Sherlock.

"No. I'm honored for an angel to come down and ask me, of all people, to hold him in my body."

"Even if he isn't the most angelic angel?"

"Oh no, I like that about him. He cares for and appreciates us in his own way, I think," Basil admits.

"Really? I got the feeling he didn't like me much."

"He's just unsure of how to talk to children. He's never really gotten the chance," Basil reassures him. "He has to take over now, or my soul will be destroyed. I won't be back for awhile, but I'm sure we can talk again when I've recovered if you want."

"I'd like that." Sherlock smiles.

* * *

Adam, after he and his brothers talked to Cassie about Jesse, goes back to the college. He continues his routine of avoiding his friends and talking to Orifiel instead. He's in the middle of doing so on campus, sitting next to the angel, when one of his old friends catches sight of him and he doesn't notice. Othello walks up to them, angry.

"Adam? Is this where've you been this entire time? You missed Sinclaire's funeral, Angelo's worried for you, Ramona's depressed, and you're talking to some girl and enjoying yourself," he snarls, trying not to make a scene in front of strangers by yelling.

"Adam is not enjoying life, he is avoiding his pain and guilt." Orifiel stands up to the human and despite being several inches shorter than Othello, the way she carries herself makes her seem infinitely larger. " Also, I am not female, I'm a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent."

"Who are you to say what he's doing?" Othello growls. "You're just some stranger."

Orifiel stares at him, affronted. "I'm Orifiel, an angel of the Lord," she says coldly. "Adam is my friend and I will not allow you to take your anger out on him when he is doing what he feels is best to keep you safe. Leave unless you want to be killed right now."

"Orifiel, you don't need to threaten him." Adam places a hand on their arm and turns towards to Othello. "Tell everyone I want to have no part in Team Panoramic Sheep. It's for the best that you all stay away from me unless you want to be killed like- like Sinclaire was."

"Adam..." Othello's eyes widen in surprise and anger quickly turns into regret and sadness. Adam ignores him and places one hand on Orifiel's shoulder.

"Let's go, Orifiel. I need to get to class and I'm sure you need to go back to Heaven." The two turn their back on him and walk away.

"Oh god... What did I just do?" Othello whispers to himself, staring at Adam's back.

* * *

"Gadreel, how was work? Any word from Castiel?" Abner asks as she hangs her coat up. She kicks her heels off and walks barefoot to the living room, where Gadreel sits rigidly on the sofa.

"No, there's been no word from our sister." Gadreel sighs. "I'm worried. Should I go back to Heaven to check on her?"

"No. It is isn't worth the risk. I'm sure that if something happens, another angel will tell us," Abner says.

"Are you sure, sister?"

"I'm sure, brother. Now tell me, what do you think about humans and life on Earth?"

* * *

"Hello, care to guess my name? I'll give you three chances," a man sings and wags his finger at one of Michael's followers.

"You're..." The angel gulps, a strange sensation for a being who doesn't need to do so. "You're Lucifer."

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Lucifer exclaims. Before the angel can do anything else, Lucifer plunges his sword deep into his chest. He twists it, making the angel cry out in pain. Once the sword is removed from his chest, he falls at Lucifer's feet, dead. "This should send big brother a message." He flies away. In his wake are bloodied bodies strewn across the ground to spell 'MISS ME, MICHAEL?'

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **I got the idea for Basil from a tumblr headcannon about Balthazar's vessel. Also, Thank you my beta, totallyignorable, for deciding the sex for Orifiel's vessel, I really wasn't sure what to do for that part of the story.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read,**

 **Gabriel's Wings**


	26. Coup D'etat

**Voting Results for Pairings so far:**

 **Destiel/Cassie (Dean loves both Cas and Cassie and it's returned), 8 votes**

 **Dean/Castiel, 7 votes**

 **Dean/Cassie, 6 votes**

 **Cassie/Gabriel, 6 votes**

 **Sam/Gabriel, 3 votes**

 **Cassie/Adam, 3 votes**

 **Cassie/Chuck, 2 votes**

 **Cassie/Lucifer, 2 votes**

 **Sam/Balthazar, 2 votes**

 **Dean/Castiel/Cassie/Sam, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Lucifer, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Chuck, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Any girl he looks at, 1 vote**

 **Destiel/Sam, 1 vote**

 **Dean/No one (Leave Dean a lonely and Miserable soul), 1 vote**

 **Sastiel/Cassie (Like Destiel/Cassie, but Sam instead of Dean), 1 vote**

 **Sam/Cassie, 1 vote**

 **Sam/Gadreel, 1 HELL YES**

 **Sam/No one (Leave Sam a lonely soul), 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Castiel, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Balthazar, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Michael, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/No one (Leave Cassie as a lonely(?) soul), 1 vote**

 **Gabriel/Balthazar (crack pairing?), 1 vote**

 **Michael/Adam, 1 vote**

 **Michael/Lucifer, 1 vote**

 **Castiel/Balthazar, 1 vote**

 **Samandriel/Benny, 1 vote**

 **Samandriel/Someone, 1 vote**

 **Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time.**

 **Awerry: Thank you, I was a little worried I depicted him incorrectly, so I'm glad you liked it.**

 **hectatess: Yes he is, and who can blame him? (Besides all the angels he's killed.) I miss Balthazar and Gabriel too, which is probably why I try to write them as much as I can.  
**

 **Robin477S I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

"Castiel," Anna says, not expecting the other angel to come over. "What's wrong?"

"Anna, you need to be careful. Lucifer has killed thirty nine angels on Earth and they were all to send a message to Michael," Castiel warns her.

"Like an 'I'm back message'? Because we already knew that."

"No. It was a literal message made out of the corpses of our brothers and sisters. It said 'miss me, Michael?' I have been told to warn all angels under my command, and that includes you whether the others know or not," says Castiel. Anna stares at him in horror and Castiel, not meeting her gaze, leaves.

* * *

"You shouldn't eavesdrop like that when you know you could be caught, Gabriel," Cassie says as she leans against the doorway to the archangel's current office.

"I couldn't resist. So, Ramael fell and is on our side too?"

"Yes, though she goes by Anna now."

"Anyone else I should know?"

"Should? Maybe. Just so you don't kill them. Will I tell you? Ehh."

"Ehh? Why 'ehh?'" asks Gabriel. He pouts childishly.

Cassie shrugs apologetically. "You're a bit of a talker. Especially when you're trying to stall. Not someone I would want to tell important things to. Oh, though if you happen to find Metatron, I wouldn't be averse to you burning his wings, taking his grace, and/or killing him. That's all. Don't eavesdrop again. Bye!"

* * *

"Gadreel, is all well here?" Castiel asks, showing up in front of the other angel.

"Yes. Is something wrong in Heaven?"

"Lucifer has killed thirty nine angels spelling a message for Michael. I am here to warn you to be careful and flee if he is nearby," Castiel says, worried for her brothers and sisters' safety.

"I will tell Abner. Is there anything else you need from us?" Gadreel asks hopefully.

"Not yet. I'm sorry, Gadreel," Castiel replies. She can see the slight droop in Gadreel's shoulders, but that is the only thing that betrays his disappointment.

"It's alright, Castiel. I must thank you in person for setting us free as you promised. Abner will be sad that she could not be here," Gadreel responds with a smile. "We are happy here."

"I am glad." Castiel vanishes.

* * *

Cassie stands on the sidewalk of a deserted, dirt road. Her hair and clothes are disheveled and the night air is horribly cold but she pays it no mind. Instead, she types in a phone number she has memorized.

"Sherlock? Would you give the phone to your housemate? I need to tell him something," Cassie asks.

"Not sure you can at the moment. Basil's in control currently. He's, uh, Balthazar's vessel," the young child explains.

"Really? I'd love to meet him. Well, when he's back, would you please tell him the Morning Star has killed thirty nine angels just to spell a message for Big brother. All angels are to be careful and flee if he comes near." The sound of wings behind her makes her tense. "I love both of you."

She turns off her phone and pockets it. She turns around slowly until she faces Lucifer.

"Hello," he says nonchalantly. "Care to guess my name? I'll give you three chances."

"Is it... Rumplestiltskin? Nick?" Lucifer grimaces and it makes Cassie smile despite her abject terror. She buries her hands in her pockets to keep them from fidgeting and attempts to calm herself by taking a deep breath. "No, that's your current vessel. You're Lucifer."

"How did you know my vessel's name?" He steps closer and holds his blade higher. Cassie tenses infinitesimally.

"Unimportant," she dismisses with a wave of her hand, also stepping closer. "Did you know all angels have been ordered to flee if you come too close?"

"If you've been ordered, why aren't you fleeing?"

"Who said I was an angel?"

Lucifer scoffs. "Don't try to trick me. I can see your wings."

"Did you know a demon can possess someone who also holds an angel in their body?"

"You're not a demon. I'd be able to tell."

"Oh no. Absolutely not," hums Cassie. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. Can't archangels tell?"

"Just get to the point. Why have you not fled?" Lucifer rolls his eyes. Their faces are only a couple inches apart.

"Well, you see-" Mid-sentence, with Lucifer distracted, Cassie lunges forward. While a normal human most likely wouldn't have stood a change, even with a significant amount of adrenaline, Castiel provides her with an amount of his own power. It is barely enough to overpower Lucifer in his unprepared state. Her attack makes his grip on the angel blade loosen and Cassie grabs it.

Lucifer unexpectedly regains his footing and his fist flies out of seemingly nowhere. By some miracle, it misses, but Cassie can still feel a pain in her left side. She falls to the ground and scrapes her forearm and knee in the process. She blinks back tears and raises the blade. Lucifer turns around for another attack. This time he is enraged and entirely in control. Nonetheless, Cassie can feel incredible power surging through her veins, giving her angelic strength and healing her wounds.

She leaps upwards and Lucifer lunges and slices his neck, releasing his grace. She seals it into a small bottle as his weakened self slumps to the floor.

"It's to do that." She wipes away a small trickle of blood from her mouth before placing her hand over his neck. The wound heals in a blast of white light. "I honestly have no idea how that feels and I don't want to know. For now, I have to call someone to help with your transition now from angel to human, so please stay nearby."

She turns around again, her back towards him. While she is distracted, Lucifer gets to his feet and with one final, hateful glare in her direction, disappears into the trees and shadows. Seconds later, Gabriel appears and looks behind her.

"Where is he?" he asks. She looks back and swears enough to make a sailor blush, making Gabriel's eyebrows rise in surprise. "Didn't know you could swear like that."

"Shut up. I need to alert Hannah. In this case, please don't do to him as I said you could to God's scribe. If you find him, send a message to me."

* * *

Castiel stands stiffly in the vaguely familiar room. At her side is Hannah, looking every bit as uncomfortable as Castiel feels. Facing the two of them is Naomi, and behind her are two guards.

"Castiel, did you warn everyone under your command?" Naomi asks coldly.

"I did," she says, nodding. Naomi repeats the question to Hannah, who also confirms it. Under her breath, Castiel mumbles, "needles."

"What?" Naomi asks, turning her head towards Castiel.

"Needles," she replies louder. As if on cue, one of Naomi's guards sneaks up behind her and slices Naomi's neck; the other angel captures Naomi's grace into a container. They then bow curtly to Castiel and she nods. "Rachel," she calls.

"Yes, Castiel?" Rachel appears. She ignores the body at her feet, her attention focused entirely on Castiel.

"Tell everyone it's time to stop following Michael's orders."

"Understood."

* * *

"Michael is missing," Hester informs Castiel. She frowns.

"Are you sure?" she asks. Hester nods.

"Positive."

Castiel hesitates before giving out her next order. "Hester, go to Angelo Viteri. He will know where Adam Milligan is. Find Adam." Castiel orders. Hester disappears, leaving Castiel and Cassie worried for the safety of their friend.

* * *

"Angelo Viteri. I have need of your assistance," declares Hester loudly. Angelo wakes up to an indiscernible figure leaning over him and promptly freaks out, grabbing a knife under his bed.

"Who are you?" Angelo demands, his hands shaking.

"I am Samandriel. I need to know where Adam Milligan is. Castiel sent me," she says, not at all intimidated by the blade in front of her. "He is in possible danger."

"I know a place he could be in, but, um, would you let me get dressed first?"

* * *

"Angelo? Why are you here?" Adam asks, surprised.

"Hester, I assume an angel, was sent to check on you by Castiel. Or at least that's what he said," Angelo explains. He shifts to the side, revealing the angel.

"But Orifiel's been here with me. Why not just ask her? She is under Castiel command after all." Adam holds the angel's hand in the darkness, both approaching a better light source.

"Orifiel has been dead since Michael and Lucifer fought. Who are you to claim that name?" Hester demands. Wings flare, though neither Adam nor Angelo can see them. Hester gasps and draws her blade. "Michael."

"Michael?" Adam turns to the side. Orifiel- or Michael, rather- scowls. She has an angel sword in her left hand and glares at Hester threateningly.

"I am sorry, Adam. I was curious what you were like. I did not mean to grow so attached to you." Michael sighs before facing Hester. "You wish to fall?"

"No. We are rebelling. We will not stand by while you throw our brothers and sisters' lives away for a petty fight between you and Lucifer."

Michael sneers. "You call our fight petty? We are doing as God commanded."

"Did God command it? We have no reason to trust what you say after what you have done to us. You have manipulated us and watched us die in vain to protect seals you don't mean for us to protect. All for what? So you may destroy what God created? What we swore to protect? No. We are not standing by. We are taking over. You have no allies now." Hester springs forward, sword aimed straight for Michael's chest. He blocks her with his own sword. Michael grips his sword with only one hand as he rushes forward.

Adam can only watch in terror as Michael's free hand lodges itself in Hester's chest. She looks down, sword clattering to the ground.

"I am sorry, sister. I did not want this fate for you." Michael pulls his hand out of her body and her corpse falls to the ground. Adam and Angelo are forced to look away as burst of light erupts. Once it dissipates, they can see the scorched silhouette of wings bordering Hester's body.

In his mind, Adam begins to pray.

Suddenly, Samandriel and Abner appear. Michael turns around as the two of them charge. Michael dodges the two of them easily, appearing several feet away. Abner and Samandriel are quick to catch up to him. Soon, all that is visible are three blurs and the occasional glint of light reflecting off of their swords. Soon, Samandriel falls to the ground, not dead but injured. A wound that extends from his forehead to his lip mars his face and he takes a minute to regain his strength.

That minute is all Michael needs to strike Abner in the side. While she and Samandriel were almost a match more Michael, she alone was nothing compared to the archangel. Adam tries to run forward, but is stopped by Angelo.

"Don't," he says. "I'm sorry, but you're going to die if you try to-"

"We're as good as dead anyway," Adam hisses. Angelo's grip doesn't lessen as Adam tries pointlessly to break away.

As Michael moves to kill Abner, she lunges up and slices his throat. It isn't deep at all, but it is enough for Michael to stumble backwards. Samandriel, now fully recovered, grabs his limbs from behind as Abner slices his neck once more.

This time, it releases Michael's grace. Samandriel reaches into his pocket and pulls out a vial to capture the grace. As he does so, Castiel and Hannah arrive and the former heals Michael's wound. He is still slumped on the ground, barely conscious.

"Adam, Adam's friend, I apologize for you having to witness this. We will decide Michael's fate in Heaven." Castiel takes Michael by the arm, not allowing the now-human to fall.

"Castiel," Adam calls out before they fly away. "Whatever punishment you choose for Ori- Michael, don't kill her. Please."

"It is not up to me," Castiel replies sadly. Samandriel accompanies Hannah, Castiel, and Hannah back to Heaven while Abner vanishes as well. Adam and Angelo are left alone, staring emptily at the formerly bloody scene in front of them.

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **I wasn't planning on this happening so soon, but it ended up this way. Out of curiosity, how many were expecting Orifiel to be Michael?**

 **On another note, the voting list has gotten longer again.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read,**

 **Gabriel's Wings**


	27. Bloody Valentine

**Voting results are currently the same as before. Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time.**

 **Rose: That is an interesting idea. Also, it's always bothered me that Jesse just disappeared without any news of where he is, and why no one would look for him if he's so powerful.**

 **hectatess: I was trying not to let anyone know, so it would seem like a bigger surprise. I suppose it worked.**

* * *

"We are gathered to talk about the fate of Michael, Raphael, and Naomi," Hannah says, standing in front of the heavenly assembly, which includes Gadreel and Abner, who were accepted soon after Michael was brought back. Many angels shout for their deaths, while just as many demand leniency to the archangels, and several noisy ones demand impossible retributions. In other words, the pale descends into chaos.

"Hannah and I have discussed an offer that might seem tolerable as punishment." Castiel's voice makes everyone go quiet. "We have already taken away their grace and made them human. We suggest they live the rest of their lives as humans, we already have people who are willing to take them in and have them transition from angel to human. If they redeem themselves, they have the possibility to regain a place in Heaven. The decision is up to you."

The angels discuss it among themselves. It is impossible to read the varying emotions in the room, but in the end, most end up agreeing, whether surely or begrudgingly. The dissenting voices are drowned out by the satisfied ones.

"They will live as humans as the majority have chosen," Castiel decides. "Next we must decide the fate of Thaddeus."

* * *

"Gabriel, you are in charge of Raphael and Naomi. Don't do anything too horrendous to them," Cassie says. Gabriel does a spit take with his hot chocolate. She holds back a giggle.

"You want me to take care of Raphael and Naomi while going on my merry way, punishing assholes and dicks?" Gabriel looks affronted.

"More like helping them transition from angel to human while also showing them what you do to humans who act, as you put it, like assholes and dicks. Remember, they will believe you're just Loki."

"Fine. I suppose I should say hey to nerdy older brother and mind wiper." Gabriel snaps his fingers.

* * *

"Adam. Adam, I am sorry. You said you did not want to talk to Michael or anyone who followed him directly, so I chose another name. I did not mean to become attached to you. I did not mean for us to talk so much. I am sorry, Adam. Please allow forgiveness on this forsaken soul." Michael prays, knees on the floor, arms on Adam's bed. "Amen."

Adam opens his door and steps inside. He scowls, seeing Michael in his room. He swings his backpack onto his chair and stands beside her.

"Is the tufted titmouse really your favorite creature?" He asks, keeping his voice steady as best as he can. Castiel dropped Michael off last night, saying Adam is to take care of her and help her transition into human life. She turns her head to the side, a smile about to break through by hearing his voice, before quickly disappearing at seeing Adam's face.

"Yes. I have told you that before." Michael stares up with large, round eyes.

"Right." He rolls his eyes. Pulling out a book from his backpack he sighs and sits down at is desk, ignoring Michael.

* * *

"Castiel. You called for me?" Samandriel asks, eyeing the man standing nearby.

"Yes. Samandriel, this is Crowley. Crowley, this is Samandriel, the most trustworthy angel there is," says Castiel, introducing the two. Samandriel decides not to show the pride he feels swelling inside of him with the demon close. "Samandriel, I am sending you to look for Lucifer with Crowley. He is loose and human."

"You want me to work with him?" Samandriel sneers.

"You aren't my first choice either," Crowley responds.

"Yes. Please, Samandriel. We all know that Lucifer needs to be found." The words are beseeching and Samandriel wonders if it is Castiel or Cassie speaking to him. He decides it doesn't matter- he could never find it within him to refuse either of them.

"I will find him for you, Castiel."

"Thank you, Samandriel." She smiles warmly at him.

"Shall we get going then?" Crowley offers his arm to Samandriel, who stares at it like it is covered in garbage. He presses one finger onto it hesitantly and the two disappear into thin air.

* * *

"Hey." Dean shows Sam one of the hearts they're examining. "Be my Valentine?" Sam rolls his eyes, until he notices something.

"Whoa, wait a second. These hearts both have identical marks. Check this out. It looks like some kind of letter. Oh, no." Sam groans.

"What?"

"I think it's Enochian."

"You mean like angel scratches?" asks Dean. "So you think it's like the tagging on our ribs?"

"Dean, I don't know."

"Ah, hell." Dean takes out his phone and dials a number. "Cas, it's Dean. Yeah, room 31-C, basement level... St. James medical center."

"I'm there now." Castiel's voice echoes into Dean's ear.

"Yeah, I get that," Dean says, turning around to face her.

"I'm gonna hang up now."

"Right."

Castiel moves past him to the metal table. She picks up a heart and examines it.

"You're right, Sam. These are angelic marks. I imagine you'll find similar marks on the other couples' hearts as well-"

"So, what are they? I mean, what do they mean?" Sam asks.

"It's a mark of union. This man and woman were intended to mate."

"Okay, but who put them there?" Dean asks.

"Well, your people call them 'Cupid.'"

"A what?" Sam looks surprised at the idea.

"What human myth has mistaken for 'Cupid' is actually a lower order of angel. Technically it's a cherub, third-class."

"Cherub?"

"Yeah, they're all over the world. There are dozens of them."

Dean furrows his eyes. "You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?"

"They're not incontinent," says Castiel, confused.

"Okay, anyway. So, what you're saying-" Sam is cut off.

"What I'm saying is a Cupid has gone rogue and we have to stop him- before he kills again."

"Naturally."

"Of course we do." Dean rolls his eyes.

* * *

The waitress brings Dean a cheeseburger and Sam a salad.

"So, what, you just happen to know he likes the cosmos at this place?" Dean asks Castiel.

"This place is a nexus of human reproduction. It's exactly the kind of-" Castiel watches Dean put ketchup on his cheeseburger with longing, "of garden the Cupid will come to- to pollinate."

Dean lifts his burger, about to eat it, but ends up setting it down.

"Wait a minute." Sam turns to Dean. "You're not hungry?"

"No. What? I'm not hungry."

"Then you're not gonna finish that?" Castiel asks. Dean and Sam look at her incredulously as she reaches across the table and takes Dean's cheeseburger. Taking a bite with a small hum, she looks toward a couple at a table across the room. "He's here."

"Where? I don't see anything." Sam looks around.

"There."

"You mean the same-side-of-the-booth couple over there?" Dean gestures.

"Meet me in the back."

* * *

"Cas, where is he?" Sam asks the angel.

"I have him tethered. Zoda kama mahrana. Manifest yourself."

"So, where is he?" Cupid appears and grabs Dean in a hug. "Oof!"

"Here I am!" he shouts.

"Help!"

"Oh, help is on the way. Yes, it is. Yes, it is. Hello, you!" The cupid drops Dean and walks to Castiel. Cupid picks Castiel up, hugging him.

"Oh! Hi!" Cassie switches with Castiel, who decided to take a break from the sheer awkwardness of the encounter.

"This is Cupid?" Dean nods towards the naked man.

"Yeah. I'm guessing he's not what you expected," says Cassie.

"And look at you, huh?" The cupid turns towards Sam.

"No." Sam tries to run away but Cupid appears in front of him, hugging him too.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

"Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?" Dean checks with Cassie, confused.

"This is their handshake." Cassie answers, holding back laughter.

"I don't like it."

"Very few do. Castiel has the same feelings as you, which is why I'm in control."

"What can I do for you, hero of Heaven?" The cupid turns towards Cassie, releasing Sam from his hug.

"We wanted to warn you that Famine is free and the people you mark have been affected by him enough to start killing each other." She notices the cupid's upset look and puts a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry for you to find out like this. Don't worry it will stop soon. Dean is going to stop Famine before it gets worse."

"Really?" The cupid looks up at Cassie.

"Really. Continue your rounds and help people love each other, while we stop him." Cassie comforts him. The cupid hugs her one more time before flying off.

"What was that?" Dean shouts.

"What was what?" Cassie furrows her eyebrows.

"You just let our only lead go." Dean waves his hand toward the door.

"Hurting a cupid's feelings wouldn't have helped us."She rolls her eyes. "Look, I already know what's going on here. It's Famine the horseman. Dean's the only one who can get close enough to him to cut his hand off since he doesn't feel anything. He's probably already affecting me too."

"You don't seem any different." Sam examines her.

"Yet. It can take time, Sam." Cassie huffs. "Is that all? I really want to leave because I'm feeling uncomfortable- and why am I saying this? Is there something wrong with my mind to mouth filter?"

"Mind to mouth filter?"

"Yes, unlike you, Dean, I do have something that helps me stop saying things I shouldn't say so I don't piss of more powerful beings than me. Or is that too much to handle- oh fuck. I really need to stop talking, but I keep running my mouth and- kill Famine, please, Dean. I need this to stop or I'm going to say something that will make everyone unhappy." She covers her mouth momentarily. "I'm going to a friend's place while you work this case. Follow demon's carrying suitcases, they hold souls inside for Famine to eat. Got to go. Bye!"

The brothers sigh as they are left alone once more with not much of a lead left.

* * *

"Balthazar! Sherlock! I'm so happy to see you both right now! Famine has infected me, so I may ramble a lot. Don't worry though, Dean's going to go stop it." Cassie appears before the duo.

"Dean Winchester?" Balthazar smirks.

"Who else would I be talking about? Not Dean Thomas, that's for sure. I've never met him. And probably never will unless I ask the trickster to recreate the whole Harry Potter fra-" She shakes her head and a lit cigarette appears in her hand. "Sorry. Both of you. I'm just going to take this outside. I haven't smoked one of these in this lifetime so I don't know why it appeared."

"I'm going to go after her to make sure she's alright. Will you be okay by yourself, rugrat?" Balthazar asks.

"I can bend all of space and time to my whim, I'm sure I'll be fine," Sherlock replies.

"Just remember- no parties without telling me first so I can join in," says Balthazar, before following to where Cassie flew off. He stands by the being who is currently smoking a cigarette.

"Fucking shit! I wasn't expecting this to happen," she complains. "Wasn't like this for TV Cas. All he wanted was to eat red meat."

"Different vessel, different wishes," Balthazar reminds her.

"I just lost my mind to mouth filter and have become more impulsive, great thing to happen."

"Impulsive? How so? Going to go confess your love to your beloved Win-"

"Oh shut up about that! Tease Cas when he's out, but don't try it on me. Besides, I actually haven't seen them very much since I saved Adam. I've been focusing on Heaven since the Winchester clan has other people watching over them."

"Oh? Like who?"

"Oh, you know- Hey! Don't try to use this as a time to get information out of me!" She shouts. "I can see your smug look, so wipe it off."

"Alright, alright." He puts his hands up. She relaxes and puts the cigarette to her mouth. "So, want to tell me more about 'Ellie' while we wait for the Winchesters to deal with famine? I think you said something about a hit man."

"Why not? Not like I have anyone else to tell this to." She huffs.

* * *

 **Hello,  
**

 **Since it will never be mentioned in the story again (or at least not as far as I have planned it), Thaddeus was sentenced to death for enjoying the torture of others.  
**

 **Thank you for continuing to read,**

 **Gabriel's Wings**


	28. Giving Up

**Voting results are currently the same as before. Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time.**

 **Rose: Yeah, their was no way he was getting out of that situation alive.**

* * *

Angelo's head snaps up as he notices Michael slowly approaching him. "Angelo Viteri, why is Adam avoiding me?" he asks. Angelo takes a step back and looks around frantically for an exit before realizing that Michael is standing right in front of the door, blocking it. He takes a deep breath.

"Well, it could be because you lied to him? That usually doesn't leave the best first impression," says Angelo, almost harshly.

"I only lied about two things- my true name and the fact I was under Castiel's command," Michael says defensively.

"So you lied about your entire identity. Wow, I wonder why he's mad at you," Angelo states. Just then, the two hear footsteps getting gradually louder and louder. Michael quickly steps away from the door as the doorknob turns and when Adam steps inside his room, all he sees is Michael and Angelo sitting awkwardly on the bed, refusing to look at one another.

* * *

"Castiel? You said you wanted to meet Basil. He's out now if you want to see him," Sherlock calls. Basil stands by him, wringing his hands nervously.

Castiel appears behind them. "Balthazar's vessel?" she says, alerting the two of her presence. Basil jumps slightly while Sherlock turns around slowly, unimpressed.

Basil's eyes meet Castiel's. "Er, yes. I'm Basil, Balthazar's vessel. It's so nice to meet you, Castiel." He wipes his palms against his pants even though they aren't sweaty or dirty, before offering one to Castiel. She stares at it. "Right. Most angels don't-"

"It is nice to meet you as well, Basil." She takes his hand and shakes it firmly. Basil grins widely and the two stand there, unmoving and staring at each other for several long, drawn-out moments.

"Okay, enough of the PDA! Break it up, you two; there's a kid in the room," Sherlock complains. He moves forward and pries their hands away.

"I- We- wha-" Basil stammers, blood rising to his cheeks.

"PDA? What does that mean?" Castiel tilts her head.

* * *

"Do the other angels know you and your beloved leader, Castiel, are consorting with the King of the Crossroads and soon-to-be King of Hell?" Crowley asks Samandriel. There is an amused lilt to his voice that he doesn't bother to conceal.

"We are doing what is best so we may find Lucifer quickly," Samandriel says. His attempt to avoid the question doesn't go unmixed.

Crowley smirks deviously. "They don't. I wonder what they would do if they found out," he says. Samandriel spins around, pulling his angel blade against Crowley's neck and shoving the demon against the wall.

"Don't you dare," he grinds out furiously.

"I was only suggesting you might want to plan for the possibility," Crowley says with a bored sigh. Samandriel doesn't move. "Cassie would listen to me."

"What do you know about Cassie?" Samandriel hisses angrily.

"Oh. Was that another secret she was trying to keep? I didn't realize," Crowley says. As Samandriel's blade creeps in closer to his skin, threatening to break skin, Crowley rolls his eyes. "Uh uh. I think she'd be upset if you hurt your partner."

"Fine." Samandriel steps back and releases Crowley. "But stay quiet."

Crowley almost laughs. "I make no promise."

* * *

Castiel bows her head slightly before beginning to speak. "I wish to address those who claim to be loyal to me. As it would seem I did not make it clear when we started recruiting, the one who you should be loyal to, is not me, but Hannah. To help humans and love them more than anything else, including Father. That was Father's last command for us and I believe the best one to make sure we follow it is Hannah. She will be certain that we are doing what is best for the creatures we are to love.

"This is why it saddens me to see you disobey her orders and even try to kill her. She is only trying to help us and the humans, something that I stand for as well, and you try to kill her, your sister. Your sister who is only trying to do what is right for everyone. Even if you did manage to succeed in your assassinations, who would lead us then? Me? I am no leader. If I were put in such a position, I would go insane.

"And since I have deemed it necessary, I am officially giving up all command."

* * *

Abner's eyes widen as she listens to Castiel's speech. She can barely believe what she's hearing. Walking along the sidewalk, she doesn't notice the tall man in front of her. His shoulder hits hers and she drops her bag of groceries. She bends over quickly to pick them up and he follows suit.

"I'm so sorry. My mind's been wandering recently," she says apologetically. Then, she looks up and recognition slowly dawns on her face. "You're the man from the church. One of the Winchester brothers."

The man returns her gaze, clearly confused. "I'm Sam. Uh, you are?"

"I'm the angel Abner but I now go by as Nura for humanity's sake." The two stand up, Abner clutching her bag.

"It's nice to meet you... Nura?" Sam says, unsure of which name to use. She doesn't catch on to his uncertainty.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sam. Would you like to meet my brother? He's currently learning how to cook and we could use a human's input. Tonight it's supposed to be burgers and salads," she offers. "You can bring your brother as well if you want."

"Uh, sure. We'd love to." Sam smiles awkwardly.

"Great! I'll pick you and your brother up at six." She ducks her head slightly and continues on her walk back home. Sam watches her leave, wondering what he just signed up for. He fishes through his pockets to find his cellphone to call Dean.

"So," Sam says as he brings his phone up to his ear. "I, uh, sort of bumped into an angel?"

* * *

Hannah observes the peaceful scenery calmly, the pain in her head growing fainter. She stands the heaven of one Sarah Guo and takes place in an open park. The deep green grass bends in the light breeze and the flower beds add splashes of red and purple. Suddenly, the familiar sound of wings brings her back to reality.

She spins around quickly until she is face-to-face with Castiel. "What-"

"Hannah, I am sorry for anything my loyalists have tried to do to you," interrupts Castiel. "I had heard there were attempts on your life in my name. They should stop now."

She gapes at him. "What about you? What will you do now that you have given up your command?"

"I will be with the Winchesters," says Castiel with a smile. "If you have anymore problems with loyalists, I will do as best as I can to help."

"Thank you, Castiel. You did not have to say anything."

"I do not want to see you harmed for the self-interest in others. I only did what was right."

* * *

"Woah! Cas! We've talked about this! Personal space!" Dean shouts when the angel appears in front of him.

Castiel furrows her eyebrows and takes a step back. "I am sorry, Dean. It is hard to see you if I am not up close," she explains.

"Don't tell me you're actually nearsighted! I thought that was one of those fake things in the Zachariah thing."

"Nearsighted?" repeats Castiel curiously. "I am not able to see things clearly unless they are up close if that is what you mean. I can still sense presences and where they are however."

"Of course you can," mutters Dean. He opens his mouth to speak but his phone begins to ring, cutting him off. Dean grabs it and presses the answer button. "Sam? Where the hell are you man?"

"I, uh, sort of bumped into an angel?" says Sam.

"What do you mean, you bumped into an angel?" Dean exclaims. Castiel raises her eyebrows, interested.

"I was walking and an angel bumped into me and her groceries fell. She's invited us over for dinner and I've already accepted."

Dean rolls his eyes. "You accepted a random angel's invitation to dinner? We don't even know if she's one of the good ones!" Dean glances at Castiel who watches him with a tilted head.

"I'm pretty sure she's a good one. Her name is Abner, though she goes by Nura, and we saw her at the church with War."

"Abner? What sort of a name is that?"

"It is the one God gave her," Castiel answers. "She is a good angel and is currently living among humans with Gadreel."

"Is that-" Sam begins.

"So when's this dinner thing happening?" Dean asks quickly.

"She said she's going to pick s up at six. Which is in about two hours. Now would you please-" Dean hangs up on him and returns his attention to Castiel. "What're you here for?"

"I am here to notify you that I have given up my duties in Heaven and will now be able to come whenever you and Sam need me."

Dean frowns. "Given up your duties in Heaven? You can do that?"

"I had to. If I didn't it is possible Heaven would have fallen into chaos," Castiel explains.

"Okay then," Dean says. He walks to the other side of the room, where a small minibar sits. He bends over and takes two out. "Want a beer?" he asks, offering one to Castiel.

She smiles and takes one. "I have not tasted one since the Zachariah incident. I would enjoy to have one now, thank you Dean."

"No problem. Now, we need to fix your eyesight problem so you don't have to keep standing so close to me." Dean sits down at the couch and props his legs up at the coffee table. His eyes follow Castiel as she sits down gingerly next to him. "Which one do you want, glasses or contacts?"

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **Since I got fifty reviews, I thought it would be a good idea to post on the off day. The next few chapters are going to be filler with not much going on. Also, is there a character anyone wants to see more?  
**

 **Thank you for continuing to read,**

 **Gabriel's Wings**


	29. I'll Never Tell

**Voting Results for Pairings so far:**

 **Destiel/Cassie (Dean loves both Cas and Cassie and it's returned), 9 votes**

 **Dean/Castiel, 7 votes**

 **Dean/Cassie, 6 votes**

 **Cassie/Gabriel, 6 votes**

 **Sam/Gabriel, 3 votes**

 **Cassie/Adam, 3 votes**

 **Cassie/Chuck, 2 votes**

 **Cassie/Lucifer, 2 votes**

 **Sam/Balthazar, 2 votes**

 **Dean/Castiel/Cassie/Sam, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Lucifer, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Chuck, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Any girl he looks at, 1 vote**

 **Destiel/Sam, 1 vote**

 **Dean/No one (Leave Dean a lonely and Miserable soul), 1 vote**

 **Sastiel/Cassie (Like Destiel/Cassie, but Sam instead of Dean), 1 vote**

 **Sam/Cassie, 1 vote**

 **Sam/Gadreel, 1 HELL YES**

 **Sam/No one (Leave Sam a lonely soul), 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Castiel, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Balthazar, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Michael, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/No one (Leave Cassie as a lonely(?) soul), 1 vote**

 **Gabriel/Balthazar (crack pairing?), 1 vote**

 **Michael/Adam, 1 vote**

 **Michael/Lucifer, 1 vote**

 **Castiel/Balthazar, 1 vote**

 **Samandriel/Benny, 1 vote**

 **Samandriel/Someone, 1 vote**

 **Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time.**

 **Nandeenah: Understood, I will try to give him more chapters.**

 **Rose: Yes, but there's not much of him.**

 **hectatess: Thank you! Cas being nearsighted is one of my favorite headcannons, so I wanted to add it in. Your vote has been added to the poll.**

* * *

"Castiel? What a pleasant surprise, I was not expecting you," Nura greets Castiel. "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"I would like that. Is that okay with you?" Castiel turns to Dean.

"Why are you asking me? It's your choice," he replies.

"Then I will accept your offer," says Castiel.

Nura smiles. "Wonderful. Gadreel will be so happy to see you again. We haven't had a time to see you since you warned us about Lucifer. Would you like me to fly or would you like to do it on your own?" she offers. Castiel gains a faint blush on her cheeks at the suggestion.

"I will fly on my own," she says nervously.

"Ah! Sorry, I hadn't meant it that way," Nura says quickly. "I've just been around humans a lot, and it seems you have to offer something to people you respect."

"I understand. Humans can affect angels without meaning to," Castiel says. Nura nods, relieved.

"What just happened?" Sam asks. Nura and Castiel glance at each other. The latter flies away, leaving the former alone with the brothers.

"I'm sure someone will explain it to you when we arrive." Nura answers. She reaches out at takes the two by the arm before flying with them to her home.

The three arrive on a wide patio, a brand new grill nearby. By it, Castiel and Gadreel talk to each other animatedly. Dean walks over to them.

"Will you answer us now?" Dean asks.

"Dean. That isn't appropriate right now," says Castiel. "This is Gadreel, an honorable angel. Gadreel, this is Dean Winchester. He is one of the humans under my protection."

"It is nice to meet you. Castiel has told us much about you," Gadreel says. He extends his hand for Dean to shake.

"Nice to meet you too." Dean fakes a smile and accepts the handshake before turning to Castiel. "Now will you please tell us why it isn't appropriate at least."

"What is not appropriate?" Gadreel asks, curiosity peaked. Castiel whispers it into his ear, the answer making him into a fumbling mess. "You- Nura did- I'm so- please forgive her."

"It's alright. It was a misunderstanding that was all." Castiel tries to calm him down. She looks up at Dean and sighs. "Flying for another angel is only done with subordinates or as an act of intimacy. Depending on how one offers to fly for another angel, it is considered as an insult or a declaration of love. Nura said it pleasantly enough that it sounded like the latter."

"Oh. So that's why," Dean says. An awkward silence descends on the group and, looking for something to occupy his time, he notices Gadreel having trouble with the grill. He automatically takes over. "Here, this is how you do it. I'll teach you."

* * *

"Castiel! I heard you're having a party! Now why didn't you invite me?" Gabriel exclaims, appearing behind her.

"You heard incorrectly. This is not a party, it is a dinner gathering," Castiel corrects.

"I'm pretty sure there isn't a difference," muses Gabriel. "It's a party."

"No. It's a dinner gathering."

Gabriel ignores her and cranes his head towards the four people behind her. "Is that Abner and- and Gadreel?" Immediately, his demeanor changes and he hisses, "what's he doing here?"

"He lives here," she says calmly.

"Lives here? But he's supposed to be up there." Gabriel points to the sky.

"He was wrongly imprisoned and is now living with Abner."

Gabriel crosses his arms. "Cassie's decision I'm assuming."

"Yes." Castiel nods before her vessel reminds her of something. "Where are your charges?"

"Oh, currently enjoying fun times in another reality. All their self-righteous talk can become really annoying after awhile, you know?" says Gabriel, not noticing Castiel's mildly horrified expression. "Now let's go have dinner!" Gabriel saunters past her towards the others.

"Who said you are going to stay? G- Loki!" Castiel shouts, following the archangel. He shapes his fingers and "Heat of the Moment" starts playing, making everyone look up, though none quite as violently as Sam. After Castiel convinces him to calm down, the six of them manage to have a somewhat normal meal.

* * *

"You're Lucifer? I always thought you would be, I don't know, strikingly beautiful," Crowley says as he takes in the appearance of the man in front of him, Samandriel not present.

"I was until Dad cast me down into Hell," Lucifer drawls lazily. He regards Crowley with an expression of disinterest. "What do you want with me, demon?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to offer you a chance of dealing with me before I call an angel over to take you up there for judgement," lies Crowley. Lucifer stares at the demon with hard, calculating eyes.

"Make me a demon," Lucifer orders.

"That would be rather counter productive for both of us, wouldn't it? I want to become King of Hell and you want to rule Heaven, or at least be a proper angel again. So you see, you becoming a demon doesn't help either of us."

"Don't think me too stupid to not know that," Lucifer hisses angrily. "I want no one to know of my identity. I plan on staying under the radar for a while, until I gather the strength to complete my mission." Crowley considers the ex-archangel's words.

"I'll never tell, if you don't." The demon steps forward. Lucifer sighs and kisses the demon. Once he pulls away, Crowley steps back and calls out, "Samandriel! I found your lost one."

Lucifer stares at him, startled, as Samandriel appears in all his angelic glory. "Lucifer," he growls, walking towards the demon menacingly. His young face is filled with eons of knowledge and power, and the lights of the room flicker. The tension is almost tangible as Samandriel turns to Crowley for a quick moment. "Leave, Crowley. Unless you want to be killed by angels."

"Why Sammy, I didn't know you cared." Crowley smiles and vanishes. Seconds later, Samandriel calls upon his siblings and they appear, surrounding Lucifer in a terrifying circle of blades and heavenly destruction.

* * *

"Balthazar, what's going on? What are you so worried about?" Sherlock asks. He watches Balthazar pace back and forth in front of him, mumbling unintelligible words underneath his breath. Balthazar blinks at him, as though he forgot Sherlock was even there.

"Castiel, earlier she gave up all command in Heaven. And now- now Morningstar has been caught. He's been found and captured," Balthazar explains.

Sherlock tilts his head to the side in a gesture that oddly mimics Castiel's. "So big stuff going on?"

"Very."

"Should Michael be told?"

"What do you mean?" asks Balthazar.

"Michael is human and has no way of knowing what's going on above. Even if they fought last time they saw each other, Michael would still want to know what's going on with his little brother. Or he should, anyway," says Sherlock simply.

"I will inform Cas and Cassie that it should be done. She's the only one who knows where he's been placed, after all."

"I thought she told you everything?" Seeing Balthazar's raised eyebrow Sherlock explains, "I often pass by and end up hearing her tell you stories while you're curled up on the couch together."

"Alright. First, no more admitting to eavesdrop. Second, good job eavesdropping without anyone sensing you. And third, I will tell them as soon as I can to inform Michael."

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **I was going to add another scene to this, but it would be overshadowed by the whole Lucifer and Crowley deal, so I left the chapter like this. And if anyone gets the reference I put in there, my approval rating for you has gone up.  
**

 **Thank you for continuing to read,**

 **Gabriel's Wings**

 **P.S.**

 **A friend of mine suggested the reference and I always seem to laugh at the idea of Lucifer and Crowley being married.**


	30. Forgiveness and Realization

**Voting results are currently the same as before. Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time.**

 **Nandeenah: It's alright. You don't have to review unless you want to. And if you do, just write whatever you want about this.**

 **hectatess: It will actually be pretty fun to discover what will happen with Crowley's deal with Lucifer since this chapter throws off what little I had planned (I don't plan well).**

 **TheParodoxicalOxymoron: It is unlikely I will really pair everyone with someone else. Also, I like to see which choice people choose and imagine what would happen for them to do something like that. It makes me want to write more. Thank you for the complement, I'm actually just making it up as I go along (sometimes I write outlines beforehand).**

 **Reading-Stories-Online: Exactly.**

* * *

The sound of someone crying lures Adam to his room. He sees Michael on his bed, crying pathetically and clutching a wad of tissues. Setting his bag down, he approaches her.

"Michael?" he calls softly. Stiffening, she wipes away her tears hurriedly and looks up at him with a face of stone, reminding Adam of his own brothers' stoutness.

"Yes, Adam," she responds, with all the severity of one addressing a soldier. However, her resolve doesn't last long in the warmth of Adam's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asks hesitantly, concern winning over his grudge. Michael stays silent and turns away from him in an attempt to hide her pain. Adam sits beside her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay to cry. Humans do it all the time."

"I am not human!" Michael yells suddenly, standing up and shoving Adam away from her. He stumbles, mouth hanging open. "I am an Angel of the Lord! I am the first! The eldest! I am not supposed to be- be so powerless! I was supposed to defeat him because Father ordered it, but he was still my brother! I couldn't hate him even though he killed so many of our siblings, but now they're going to kill him and I-I can't do anything about it!"

"Who? Who is going to kill who?" Adam tries to follow her words.

"My brother, Lucifer! The rebels have found and captured him. Killing him is the most likely outcome." Michael sits back down with resigned defeat. "And I have nothing."

"I... I know Castiel. I'm sure I can talk to her and get her to help. I'll call for her now." Adam stands up and stares at the ceiling. "Castiel, please come over. I would like to talk to you."

She appears in front of him. "Adam? What is-" Castiel notices Michael's presence and blinks.

"Would you please make sure they don't kill Morningstar? Maybe give him the same punishment you did, Michael? Please, Cas," Adam pleads.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I do not have the power anymore. I gave up command of Heaven yesterday," Castiel says sympathetically.

"You know the leader, though. You wouldn't leave someone in charge who you don't trust. Cas, please do this for me and if not for me then..." Adam glances back to Michael. "At least do this to save your brother and Michael's."

"I will do anything you wish of me if you save him," Michael tells her, bowing her head down.

For a moment, a flicker of pity appears on Castiel's face and she closes her eyes.

"I will do what I can. I will do my best to save your brother." Castiel informs Michael, but her tone sounds vaguely of Cassie. Adam wonders if it really is her influence or if it's a show of Castiel's own humanity.

"Thank you," Michael responds, tears falling. A sound of fluttering wings and Castiel vanishes. Adam helps Michael stand and takes her to the bathroom so she can wash her face.

* * *

Hannah sighs. "No, Castiel. I am sorry, but you haven't spent as much time with our siblings as I have. If I let him go, they will see me as weak and revolt," she says. "I can't have that happen."

Castiel's entire demeanor shifts and her expression turns to one of barely controlled rage. She shoves Hannah against the wall and, unsheathing an angel blade, presses it to her neck. "You will let Lucifer live a human life. It can be without assistance in transitioning, but you will let him live," she growls.

"You are not Castiel," Hannah says.

"No. I am his vessel, Eilish Barnes," Cassie agrees, not letting Hannah go. "Though you may know me better as Cassie Novak."

Realization dawns on Hannah's face. "Incomplete soul pieces."

"Indeed. You didn't think everything that's happened has all been Cas' idea, did you? I've been talking to him this entire time," Cassie responds. "I have been changing things for the better and now... Now, I am not sure if this is the best thing to do, but I cannot refuse an older sister's cry for her younger brother. So you will order Lucifer to be free on Earth as a human, with angelic supervision. Do you understand? Or would you prefer I kill you now? I can always find someone else to replace you with, afterall. They might not be quite as good, but I'll do what I have to."

"I- I understand." Hannah gulps, feeling fear because of the human with an angel's power.

"Good." Cassie releases her. Her expression calmer. "Castiel will be back in a minute. You will tell him nothing about this. Instead, tell him that I have shown myself to you, and you have reconsidered your original decision. You don't have to tell the other angels it was us who came up with the idea. Claim credit for yourself."

* * *

"What? You've forgiven, Michael? How can you forgive her after she lied to you?" Angelo holds the phone up to his ear, attracting Daffy and Jodi's attention. The two girls walk over and sit across from him at the table.

"She- Her brother was captured, she was sitting on my bed crying because she thought he would be killed. And when you see someone crying like that- because they know their sibling is probably going to be killed- you want to do whatever you can to make it better," says Adam.

"I don't think I would. You're just too nice of a guy to let someone stay sad," Angelo says harshly. "So, which brother is it?"

There is a long pause. "The Morning Star," Adam says, almost regretfully. When he doesn't hear any response, he corrects himself. "Lucifer."

"Satan?" Angelo hisses into the phone quietly, trying not to attract attention. To his relief, neither Daffy nor Jodi hear him. Still whispering, he says, "I thought she was supposed to kill him and now she's worried that he's going to die?"

"Let's just call him Lucifer." Angelo can almost hear Adam roll his eyes. "And yes. They were ordered that they had to do a big showdown by their Father, but now they're both human and it's different. I honestly don't believe Michael wanted to kill her brother, but she was under orders and angels seem to value that more than anything else. Angelo, just... please bring some comfort food to the dorm."

After a long pause, Angelo sighs. "Sure. I'll do that as soon as my meet up is done."

"You're a lifesaver," says Adam. "Thank you."

"You're-" Adam hangs up on him and the phone lets out a hollow beep. "-welcome. Ass."

He sets the phone down and Jodi immediately leans forward. "Michael? Like the archangel?" she asks.

"What? Uh, no. We were talking about Michelle, Adam's girlfriend. She lied to him and he was really upset but now he's decided to forgive her. I think he shouldn't, but when has Adam ever shown common sense?" Angelo says lightly, trying to cover up the conversation. Daffy stares, clearly not believing his lie, but Jodi seems convinced.

* * *

"What happened now?" Balthazar drawls, watching Cassie's movements from a leather armchair. His legs are crossed and he holds a glass of champagne in his left hand.

"IthredndHann," Cassie spills.

"Why don't you repeat that slower so I can understand you."

"I threatened Hannah," says Cassie. She cringes at her own words.

Balthazar raises an eyebrow at her. "Come sit down beside me and explain to me why."

Cassie walks over to the sofa and practically throws herself onto it. "I had dropped off a message for Michael, as you suggested. Then Adam calls me back and they plead to save Lucifer from death. And then- then Adam said something about siblings needing to be saved and it was like something had been triggered inside me. I felt as if I needed to save him and I couldn't stop myself. My emotions took over and all my training just fell out the window," says Cassie.

"You have a strong sense of empathy and you are the vessel for an angel. You need to be more careful."

"I know," Cassie agrees. "I revealed myself to Hannah, though. Both of my identities."

"Ah. Well, I wish the best for you and the rest of your short, short, life," says Balthazar delicately.

"Thanks." Cassie holds back the urge to roll her eyes.

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **Sooo, this chapter is the product of staying up from 1-3:44 in the morning to write something. Also, things after this will probably be more or less in a lull for a few chapters. It might be obvious by how much I'm writing in responses, but I am currently in the mood to spoil everything about my ideas for this story. And since I'm running out of hunts between fifth and sixth season, does anyone have any suggestions for hunts?**

 **Thank you for continuing to read,**

 **Gabriel's Wings**


	31. Time Off

**Voting results are currently the same as before. Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time.**

 **hectatess: Thank you for the suggestion. I've been reading the folklore, and it sounds like it would be fun to write.  
**

 **Reading-Stories-Only: Gabriel living is a good point. He would cause a lot of destruction and chaos since he's free to do whatever he wants without worrying about his siblings. I'm not sure I should do a chapter with werewolves right now, since I am currently watching a show where werewolves are the focus.**

* * *

I open my eyes slowly and let out a yawn. Slowly, the events of yesterday begin flooding into my mind. Cas and I had talked about him spending some time off in Heaven alone. I lift my head off of the soft pillow and touch the silk sheet hesitantly. I remember how strange it was to have Castiel take over my body, but now I feel empty and alone without him.

I get dressed slowly, running my hands over every piece of clothing I've been wearing ever since the Zachariah incident. I wonder if there is a way to get new clothes, because they are beginning to smell. Deciding to ignore that for now, I put my hand on the brass handle and open the light blue door.

Almost instantly, I'm reminded of Itai from my other life and how much he would have loved Balthazar's mansion. Itai is- no, was- my younger brother and loved interior designing. We used to spend as much time together as we could, but he's no longer with me. It's ironic, considering his name means "with me". I push the thought aside, since I usually end up in tears when I think about him.

I walk down the winding stairs, holding onto the white bannister to keep myself stable so I don't fall and hit my head. My legs are wobbly from lack of proper use and my illness doesn't do much to improve matters. Thank goodness there's an angel and Sherlock in the house in case I end up injuring myself. I walk through an arched doorway to the brightly lit dining room, where Balthazar and Sherlock sit around a rectangular oak table. A sickly sweet scent lures me in.

"Good morning, do you have enough food for one more?" I ask, taking a seat opposite of Balthazar and left of Sherlock. He eats a pancake drizzled in syrup with so much intent that he almost doesn't notice me. Eventually. he looks up with some of it poking out of his mouth and syrup dripping from his chin.

"Morning," he says after swallowing the piece. Food appears in front of me. Balthazar's doing, of course. "Is Cas going to come out after breakfast?"

"Actually, he's going to be in Heaven for some time off. He'll back soon, though, so no need to worry," I reassure him. If Sherlock catches on my habit of using male pronouns for Castiel, he doesn't show it. From the corner of my eye I see Balthar raise an eyebrow in my direction. I stare at him in return, picking up a pancake and stuffing it into my mouth while doing so. Delicious flavors bloom on my tongue as I chew. It's been too long since I've had pancakes and I shovel them into my mouth with total abandonment for manners. In my mind, they taste better than anything I've ever eaten. I can hear giggles on my right and I glance at the boy. "What is it?"

"You- you have syrup dripping from your chin," he informs me.

"So do you," I reply blandly. "Will you try some, Balthazar?"

"I don't need to eat, remember?" says Balthazar.

"Well then let Basil out so he may indulge in the wonderful flavors since you won't," I reply, wanting to spend time with the teacher. I had always gotten along with most of my past teachers, regardless of what life I'd been in. I watch Balthazar go from a confident and louche man to a nervous and fidgety one. Suddenly, I can understand how people can tell the difference between me and Castiel.

"Morning, Basil!" Sherlock exclaims cheerily as a stack of pancakes appear in front of the man.

"Good morning, Sherlock. Good morning, Cassie," he says. I hide my smile behind my hand because of how nervous he seems around me. Taking another bite, I enjoy my time with my new family- even if Cas isn't here with me.

* * *

"Hannah, we need to talk," Cas declares.

"Castiel?" says Hannah, standing up straight. She takes in his form and relaxes slightly. "You aren't possessing anyone."

"No. I am not," Castiel agrees. "What did she do to you? To convince you to release him."

Hannah's eyes widen. "You don't know?"

"No. She and I have an agreement that when she is in control, I do not watch." Hannah nods in understanding and begins to tell him. She watches his expression change from one of curiosity to shock to disappointment. A long pause follows her story until Castiel finally says, "I think I will have to watch her after all."

* * *

"Hello?" I answer my phone, leaving Balthazar and Sherlock alone.

"It's Dean." Of course it is. Why did I pick up the phone again? The Winchesters only seem to call when they need help with something. Just thinking about the first two seasons with Cas makes me want to go have a drinking contest with Balthazar. It may seem okay when you're just watching it on a screen, but it's actually really annoying to come whenever Dean or Sam call me. It makes me feel like despite everything I've ever done and how close I've tried to become with them, I'll never be anything more than a tool. That feeling has only multiplied when the Apocalypse was diverted and they have no more genuine need for me.

"I don't answer the phone without reading the Caller ID first, Dean." I roll my eyes.

"Cassie?" Dean says, voice rising, and I can almost imagine his reaction to my grumpy voice.

"Yes. It's Cassie. If you have need of Cas, he's up in Heaven, taking a vacation, so don't bother and call for the angel that's been watching over you for awhile besides him," I reply.

"Got up on the wrong side of bed, did you?" He laughs a little and my frown deepens.

"I slept. Now, what is your reason for calling?" I sigh.

"Well, your glasses arrived and I was going to suggest Cas come over and pick them up, but I guess not."

I perk up immediately. "Oh! Well in that case, I'll have someone flap your way for me. If you would please give me your adress, he'll be right over." I grab a sheet of paper and pencil. "Okay. Thank you, Dean. I am sorry for how grumpy I sounded before."

"Grumpy? More like, completely pissed off."

"It happens sometimes."

* * *

A few minutes after hanging up the phone, a man appears in Sam and Dean's motel room. Wearing a deep v-neck, navy suit pants, and holding a glass of wine, he looks out of place in the cheap room. Dean looks him over and guesses that he's an angel, though his revealing outfit and glass of alcoholic drink indicates otherwise.

"I'm here to pick up Cassie's glasses. She insisted I go since I'm the only one with wings in the house right now. I'm Balthazar, by the way. And you are?" Balthazar holds his hand out. Dean can't tell if he's waiting for a handshake or for him to hand over the glasses.

"Dean Winchester," Dean replies awkwardly. Balthazar grins slowly and a shiver runs down Dean's spine.

"You're Dean Winchester? The Dean Winchester?"

"Are you another angel with amnesia who suddenly heard of my amazing adventures?"

"Not exactly," drawls Balthazar. "Let's just say we have a mutual friend who talks about you a lot. Now hand me the glasses, or we're going to have to deal with your brother as well." As if on cue, Sam walks into the room. He instinctively pulls out a gun, which Balthazar regards with disinterest. Sam observes the atmosphere of the room and slowly puts the gun away.

"Who's he?" Sam asks, gesturing at the man.

Balthazar rolls his eyes. "I'm right here, you know."

Shooting him a glare, Dean answers, "Balthazar. A douchebag and supposed angel."

The man in question places a hand over his chest. "Now I'm just hurt," he says mockingly. "I'm here for the glasses. Dean, if you will."

Still glaring, Dean hands the angel the dark glasses case. Taking it and letting out another unimpressed sigh, Balthazar disappears. "What a dick."

And with that articulate statement, the two return to their case.

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **I am so sorry about not posting anything for almost a month. I have a lengthy explanation which I will not be writing down because it's too long. I actually wrote this chapter in early/mid-June, but I didn't want to post it until I had written the next one, so it took awhile thanks to writer's block. I won't be on the same schedule with updating as I was before, because Love Squares (my account sharer) decided that stressing out to write a chapter and publish it everyday online is too much. I have not chosen a new schedule yet, so future chapters are probably going to be posted erratically. I promise the next chapter is much longer than the one above is.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read,**

 **Gabriel's WIngs**


	32. Who's Mack?

**Voting results are currently the same as before. Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time.**

 **Reading-Stories-Only: Thank you and I completely understand how you feel, I check my email at least once a day in hopes a new chapter will be posted.**

 **hectatess: Which is why he's taking time off in Heaven to relax and absorb everything that's happened recently.**

* * *

When I wake up, my vision is blurry from the sudden brightness. I groan as I attempt to shield my eyes with my hands. Someone- an adult, judging by the weight- jumps on my bed.

"Balthazar, why are you jumping on my bed?" I sigh. Though it doesn't seem like something he or Basil would do, it is possible Sherlock introduced him to the idea.

"Who's Balthazar? Is he your new boyfriend? Have you finally dumped that good for nothing Mack?" My eyes at widen and I move my hands away to get a better look.

It shouldn't be possible.

It can't be possible.

"Itai?" My voice cracks thanks to how parched my mouth is. A young man in polka dot pajamas is sitting on my bed. He has long hair that frames his face, which is so much like mine in shape and features. His lips are pursed in a slight frown.

"My name is not an answer. Tell me who Balthazar is," Itai demands. Ignoring the question entirely, I hug him as tight as I can. It's too good to be true but I let my guard down for that single moment. I can feel the warmth of his body pressing against mine and tears well up in my eyes. He's solid and there and real. "You're choking me!"

"I thought I died," I gasp, trying not to sob. "I thought I would never see you again."

Itai raises his eyebrows and pulls away from me so that his face is level to mine. "Whoa. No talking about dying, okay? Not unless we're talking about Mack's death."

"Okay."

"So is Balthazar your lover or have you been reading something again?" he asks.

"He's-" I rack my brains but the name has already become foreign and unfamiliar. "He's important. I don't know why?"

"Maybe he's one of your students," Itai suggests.

"Students?"

"Yeah. You're a university teacher like dad, remember? You teach mythology," he says. Nervousness floods into his expression. "Is something wrong? Are you sick?"

"I'm not sure. My head's fuzzy and I don't remember things that I should," I admit.

"Then I'll summarize things for you. You are Cassie Eilish Barnes, daughter of Dwynwen and Quincy Barnes. Younger sister of James Novak-Barnes, my older sister, and Claire's aunt. You're also a professor of mythology at the local university." Itai grins. As the words leave his mouth, they settle in my brain along with even more memories.

My mom is a former an assassin. While my dad is as normal as dads go, he is well aware of my mom's past. We all lead relatively normal lives but since there's the overlying threat someone may come after our family, extensive background checks on all friends are not entirely uncommon. As these facts click into place like puzzle pieces, I realize that there was still one thing I couldn't remember.

"Who's Mack?"

"That guy," Itai scoffs. "He's someone you can definitely continue to forget about."

"Not so fast! Don't think you can escape this one." I reach under my pillow and am instantly relieved when my hands brush against cold metal. I raise the pistol and point it at Itai. It's set to the safe position and there's no way I could shoot my brother, but I hope mere instinct will get him to talk.

Itai rolls his eyes. "Fine. He's your boyfriend, or whatever."

"I have a boyfriend named Mack?" I repeat. The name sounds unfamiliar.

"Apparently. I keep trying to tell you you should get rid of him. He's a lying bastard," he grumbles. "Now, are you going to get up for brunch, or am I going to pull you out?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Getting up, I slip on the slippers that sit at my bedside. A robe is hanging on a coat hook, ready for me to put it on before heading into the rest of the house. Following Itai, I examine the house. It's smaller and less lavish than I expected, which is odd because no matter how hard I try, I can't remember a time where I lived anywhere else.

"Morning sweetie! I'm glad to see you awake!" My mother, Dwynwen, cheers while holding a mug of sweet smelling tea. She's sitting at a round oak table, while someone cooks in the kitchen, which is a room over. "A friend of Itai's came over and is currently cooking for us. Isn't it nice of him?"

I glance at Itai. "Who?"

" ** _Lucifer_** ," growls my father. His face twists grotesquely and he grins wickedly, sending shivers down my spine. But after a second, the image disappears.

"Who?" I repeat, wanting to make sure I heard him correctly.

"Nick. Nick something. What was it again?" he asks. As if on cue, a man appears from the kitchen with two plates of french toast, bacon, scrambled eggs, and sausages.

"Pellegrino," Nick answers, setting the plates in front of my parents. "You must be Ellie. Itai talks about you a lot."

"He must have ran out of things to talk about then." I laugh. "It's nice to meet you, Nick."

"It's nice to meet you too," he replies. Smiling warmly, he returns to the kitchen.

"For some reason, I get the feeling he isn't the crush you promised I would meet soon," I whisper in my brother's ear. He jumps away, waving his arms wildly.

It's not the best move, since it catches the attention of our parents.

Mom finishes eating a piece of french toast and asks, "what are you two talking about?"

"Itai's crush," I reply just as he shouts, "nothing!"

Dad puts his book down. "I'd like to hear more," he says, eyes swimming in mirth.

* * *

"Nick seemed nice. I approve of him as your friend." I nudge Itai as we head to our respective rooms.

"That's so nice of you. Especially after insulting the friend I came home with last time," he says. The memory pops up,and I remember the incident in vivid detail.

"Like I would let an alcoholic druggie be friends with my little brother." I mess with his hair, although I need to tiptoe to do it. Sometimes it sucks being the short one.

"Anyways," he continues, "you promised you'd break up with-" he takes a deep breath before quietly saying, "-Mack. Or at least have me kill him."

"Considering the way you were talking about him earlier, I'm pretty sure you're lying," I snort, holding back my laughter.

 _ **Cassie**._

I turn around, but there's no one else nearby apart from my brother. A chill runs through my body and I shiver, wrapping my arms around myself. It becomes hard for me to breathe and I feel myself getting dizzy. Anxiety hits me like a tidal wave.

"What's wrong, Ellie? Ellie?" Itai calls, grabbing me so I stay upright.

I lose myself in fear and uncertainty. My vision becomes clouded and I nearly collapse, which does nothing to alleviate Itai's growing alarm. His grip on my tightens. Just as he's about to shout for help, I'm able to breathe again.

"I'm okay now. I'm fine." I grasp his arm, keeping him from leaving.

"What happened? Did this happen before?"

"I think I had a panic attack or something, but I'm okay now. It's okay. And no, this hasn't happened before." My voice is shaking and I hold him close to me for the second time that day. The physical reassurance helps me calm down a bit.

"It must've been Nick then. Though he passed all my tests and the background check, it's the only reason you would have lost your ability to breathe. He could've been an assassin." He rambles, worry and fury building up. "I'll have to deal with this carefully then. First-"

"Shhh." I put my finger to his lips. "Think calmly and analyze the situation. He passed all of the tests, yes? And the background check?" Itai nods slowly, letting me take over. "Now why would he only target me?"

"Because you're just as good, if not better than, mom was and still is. You're a threat."

"Do you really think it would matter how good I am, considering that I never even partook in any violence? I never had a career other than being a teacher."

Itai sighs. "You're right."

"Exactly." I cup his face in my hands and stare into his eyes. "It's unlikely your friend had anything to do with this, especially since he just met me. You know that if he was trained, he would wait until someone else entered our lives. Even if it were poison, it didn't last, which seems rather counterproductive. It's more probable that it was a natural thing that took place just now and not anyone's fault. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now let's go get changed. Also, from the way you're insisting I should continue to forget about Mack, is because I have a date with him today, isn't it?" He nods, frowning. "What time?"

"Three."

"Itai."

"Fine. In an hour."

"Thank you. I'll be coming back to ask you where."

* * *

A man sits under a bright red umbrella, looking around and clearly waiting for someone. The longer I look at him, the more I recognize him. Blond hair falls into his sunken eyes and his skin is so pale it plays with the border between just pasty and ghostly.

I walk over to him, smoothing down my green sundress. "Hello," I greet.

"You're late," he says bluntly, meeting my gaze head-on.

"Sorry. My brother tried to delay me for as long as possible," I explain, smiling pleasantly and ignoring Mack's attitude.

"I've been waiting for ten minutes, I should get more than a sorry," he orders. Is he usually like this? If so, what was I thinking?

"I'm going to go order. What would you like?" I'm about to walk inside the cafe when he lashes out and grabs my arm. He's holding it so tightly, I'm certain that it'll cause some bruising.

"Listen to me, bitch. I deserve more than a sorry for how long I've been waiting for you."

My eyes narrow and I turn my hand so his grip loosens. With it, I hold onto his wrist and twist his arm, causing him to lurch forward. I bring my elbow to his back and knock him onto the table. People are watching us, shocked, and someone snaps a photo. I can't bring myself to care.

"No. You listen to me. You do not get to call me 'bitch' and you do not get to touch me like that. It's over. No more 'us.' I am done with you."

I release him and walk away. It's a pity. I was really looking forward to getting something there.

"Fucking crazy," he wheezes. I roll my eyes.

* * *

I tell Itai everything over the phone. "You were right, I wouldn't want to remember him," I conclude.

"So where are you going now?" he asks.

"Probably the library. Get a good book to read and forget what happened."

"So long as you don't forget **_Castiel_**."

"What?" I exclaim.

"I said, so long as you don't forget me," Itai says, sounding confused. I can't blame him.

"Please. I could never forget you."

"I'll hold you to it. Now go flirt with that librarian who has a crush on you. He's usually there around now."

"What? What librarian? Itai-" He hangs up on me before I can get another word in. I sigh and shove my phone back in my purse.

* * *

The library is incredible. Aisles upon aisles of books are lined up in orderly rows and a large space filled with armchairs and beanbags sits to the side. Several students are talking in hushed voices and a couple adults linger by the nonfiction section, but it is mostly empty.

In front of the entrance, a librarian sits in the front desk. I walk over to him.

"Hello. I seem to be having trouble finding a couple of books," I tell him. He looks up at me while I read his name tag: Rob. For some reason, my mind immediately goes to author, but I'm not sure if that's correct.

"Sure. What are they called?"

"River of Tears and Hearth's Fire," I answer.

"You also like The Whispering Wind series?" Rob asks with a smile. He gets up from the desk and walks over to one of the shelves in the far corner of the library. I follow him.

"I love it. My brother suggested it to me and I've been hooked ever since. The scene Leopold blows up the microwave and Asha just continues eating is probably my favorite, because Asha is so sassy and childish."

"That was a pretty funny scene. So you like Asha then?"

"Well, I like scenes with Asha and Leopold in them. Their interactions are really great. I mean, who wouldn't like the clumsy but all powerful Leopold interacting with sarcastic and easy going Asha? The fact that she doesn't have any supernatural powers just makes their interactions more fun, although my favorite character would have to be Robin Lascelles."

"You can pronounce Robin's surname? Wow. My favorite would have to be BB."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? The beekeeper? I haven't passed judgement on that person yet. Mostly, because Widmore hasn't written enough about them."

"I think that's the best part. BB is completely open to interpretation and imagination of the readers."

"But they haven't even appeared besides phone calls and messages," I point out.

"But you can get so much off of those." He stops suddenly and gestures at a shelf. "Here they are. I haven't read River of Tears yet, but Hearth's Fire is better than the Death Tree."

"Really? But Death Tree was amazing."

"It was a pretty good, but trust me when I say that Hearth's Fire is even better," Rob promises.

"I will. Thank you."

* * *

"What? You're reading before me? But I'm the one who introduced you to the series, so I should read the third book before you," Itai complains. I'm a little over halfway done with the book and I look up from it, annoyed.

I sigh, trying to figure out how to get him to leave me alone in solitude. "I'll give it to you when I'm done, though it will take longer if you interrupt me."

"But that isn't right. I introduced them to you so I should read it first," he says.

"Then you should have gone out and gotten it before me, then," I argue. Just as he opens his mouth, our mom's voice carries through the house.

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave now!" she yells, surprising both of us. Mom rarely raises her voice in anger. I place a bookmark in the book and snap it shut. My brother and I creep towards the front door quietly, curious as to what had caused our mom to shout.

Before we get there, a loud bang rings throughout the house. We look at each other, abandoning all attempts at hiding, and run forward. We arrive right after a second bang.

Mack stands in the doorway, shakily holding a handgun. At the floor in front of him, my parents lay spread-eagled and undeniably dead. Blood pools out of their wounds and stains the carpet.

Despite the fact that every part of me is screaming that this should be impossible, that my parents can't be dead, tears spill from my eyes. I want to believe this is a dream or that I'm hallucinating, but there's no denying the scene in front of me. Cold rage flows throughout my body, mingling with sadness and horror. Itai looks just as awful as I feel.

I wipe the tears away from my face, struggling to keep my emotions in check. During that time, Mack turns towards us so he is aiming right at me. Somehow, the possibility of dying snaps me out of it.

"Itai, call the police," I say, my voice hardly over a whisper.

"Don't move!" Mack shouts. He's aiming at Itai now. Itai stops, obviously waiting for my instructions.

"Do as he says," I say. Raising my voice I direct my words to Mack, "why did you shoot them?"

"I didn't mean too! I needed to talk to you, Ellie, and she told me to leave. She started shoving me out the door and I panicked so I shot her, then he appeared and I shot him. I didn't have a choice!" he exclaims.

"Those were our parents," says Itai. His voice wavers with harsh fury.

"It's not my fault. It's yours, and your brother's. He told you to break up with me and you listened. But we can still be together. Just come over here and we'll live happily ever after," he says. "I did this because I care about you. They blinded you, but it's okay. I forgive you."

I want to cry. I want to tell Mack that he is a monster, that his morals are skewed beyond repair, and that I'd sooner set myself on fire.

But I can't manage to find my voice. Instead, Itai speaks.

"She'd never go with you!" he shouts, charging at Mack.

Another bang.

Itai falls to the floor like a marionette whose strings have just been cut. A bullet is lodged in his forehead and blood trickles down his face.

I scream as loudly as I can. If I can't call the police, someone else might hear me and call in my stead.

"See what he made me do now? If you come with me, you won't end up like them." I walk over to him slowly, my feet feeling like lead weights. Itai's dead. I reach Mack. Itai's dead. He smirks and extends his hand. Itai's dead. "Now let's go."

Mack tries to grab my hand. Itai's dead. I lunge forward and punch Mack with all my strength and wrench the gun from his grip. Itai's dead. I cock the gun and shoot him without a second thought.

It doesn't change the fact that Itai- my brother, the one person I would do anything for- is dead.

I fall to my knees and let out a guttural sob.

I broke my promise to Itai. I said I would protect him. Instead, he's dead because the guy I broke up with went crazy. I lost the one that I love the most.

I can't bring myself to do anything but grip onto the gun and cling onto my brother's body. He's the only one I would put over myself. He's my brother. I killed for him, and I would have died for him. Breathing becomes harder to do, just like earlier. Maybe, Itai was right. Maybe it is poison.

An eery voice reverberates in my head.

 _ **Cassie.**_

 _ **Cassie, wake up.**_

* * *

When I wake up, my vision is blurry from the sudden brightness. I groan as I attempt to shield my eyes with my hands. Someone- an adult, judging by the weight- jumps on my bed. I snap my eyes open completely. I shouldn't be in my bed. Itai hovers over me, a big grin on his face.

"Itai?" I choke, horrified.

"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **I decided that even though I haven't finished writing the next chapter, I'm going to post this one anyway because it's my birthday. Hopefully this chapter isn't too confusing, but I thought this would be the best version of what I had been writing. If you have any questions, I would love to answer them.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read,**

 **Gabriel's Wings**

 **P.S.**

 **Love Squares thought I should start posting a small fact about the story after each chapter. What do you think?**


	33. Gabriel Takes a Family Trip

**Voting Results for Pairings so far:**

 **Destiel/Cassie (Dean loves both Cas and Cassie and it's returned), 8 votes**

 **Dean/Castiel, 7 votes**

 **Dean/Cassie, 7 votes**

 **Cassie/Gabriel, 6 votes**

 **Cassie/Chuck, 4 votes**

 **Sam/Gabriel, 3 votes**

 **Cassie/Adam, 3 votes**

 **Cassie/Lucifer, 3 votes**

 **Cassie/Balthazar, 2 votes**

 **Cassie/Michael, 2 votes**

 **Sam/Cassie, 2 votes**

 **Sam/Balthazar, 2 votes**

 **Samandriel/Someone, 2 votes**

 **Dean/Castiel/Cassie/Sam, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Lucifer, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Chuck, 1 vote**

 **Dean/Any girl he looks at, 1 vote**

 **Destiel/Sam, 1 vote**

 **Dean/No one (Leave Dean a lonely and Miserable soul), 1 vote**

 **Sastiel/Cassie (Like Destiel/Cassie, but Sam instead of Dean), 1 vote**

 **Sam/Gadreel, 1 HELL YES**

 **Sam/No one (Leave Sam a lonely soul), 1 vote**

 **Cassie/Castiel, 1 vote**

 **Cassie/No one (Leave Cassie as a lonely(?) soul), 1 vote**

 **Gabriel/Balthazar (crack pairing?), 1 vote**

 **Michael/Adam, 1 vote**

 **Michael/Lucifer, 1 vote**

 **Castiel/Balthazar, 1 vote**

 **Samandriel/Benny, 1 vote**

 **Thank you for voting, and please continue to do so at any time.**

 **Awerry: Though it's rather late, thank you! And hopefully this chapter explains what's going on.**

* * *

"I- I just saw you die. Mack killed you," I whisper, staring at Itai with wide eyes. "Was I poisoned after all? Are we all dead now?"

"Sis, I'm not dead. Neither are you. It was probably just a bad dream," my little brother reassures me. He's right, of course. The Itai in my dream was much older than he is now. It was all a bad dream. It has to be. It wasn't real.

"You're right." I hug him to my chest.

"I know I am." He grins when my grip loosens. "Now come on! We don't want to be late for school. We only have a couple weeks before it ends."

"I'll be up in a couple minutes. Go wake up mom and dad." I push him off the bed. I lean over my bed with a smile when I hear him groan. He sees me and winks. I stick my tongue out at him in response. He does the same before I pick up a pillow and he runs out of the room.

Itai's right. It was all a bad dream, so why can't I get it off my mind?

* * *

Gabriel is helping Raphael and Naomi transfer from angel to human by teaching them to act human. The three of them stand in an empty park, Naomi and Raphael looking out-of-place in their usual formal getup.

Then, Naomi spots a familiar figure out of the corner of her eye and stops moving with the other two. Raphael stops as well, following the eyes of his sister.

"Who is he?" he asks, wondering what would make her stop so abruptly.

"It's Lucifer," she answers with a sharp undertone, staring at the man unabashedly. Gabriel turns around when he hears the name of his damned older brother.

"What do you mean, Lucifer?" Gabriel hisses quietly. Normally, Raphael and Naomi would show signs of disgust at the thought of having to answer to a pagan god, but currently they just want to be far away from their brother.

"One of my subordinates had gotten an image of what Lucifer looks like in his current vessel before they took away my grace," Naomi informs the remaining Archangel. "The man over there matches with it."

"He's wandering Earth as a human," Gabriel states, brows furrowed. "But she said she caught him and delivered him to the angels."

"Well, we-" Raphael notices the harsh look Naomi gives him and corrects himself, "they would have killed him if that were true, Loki."

"You two are going back into another dimension while I figure out what's going on." Gabriel snaps his fingers. All three disappearing from their spot. Lucifer turns his head, wondering if he really saw something supernatural or if it's just his imagination.

* * *

I can barely take in all that is going on before I run back to the school. All I can care about is the fact that Itai is still in there. I do my best to avoid the rubble and fire, rush covering my mouth with my sleeve in an attempt to not choke on the smoke. Finally, I spot him.

"Itai!" I shout, trying to reach him.

"Ellie!" He doubles over, coughing. "Help!"

"I'm coming!" I feel relieved when I reach him before realizing there is a younger kid with him. He winces as he drags his foot and I assess the situation.

"Ellie, you have to take him," he says, helping the boy to get to me.

"Wh-what about you? I can't lose you."

"I'll be fine. Now go. Take him out of here." His words do nothing to soothe me but I nod when I see his forced smile.

It is only when the boy and I are out safely when I turn back again for my brother. I try to force my way back in, but a pair of hands pull me back. I toss them off, going back inside. Two people grab hold of me and drag me far away from the building, speaking words of would-be comfort and consolation. Not long after, firefighters arrive and I watch the striking red trucks through blurred vision.

My throat closes up and my heart feels like it's made out of lead. I can't bring myself to care.

* * *

"Hey, kiddo. I need to know where my little sister is." Gabriel pops into Adam's dormroom. He frowns when he sees Angelo. "Huh. I could have sworn I sensed Adam here."

"Aren't you his half-brother's wife's older brother?" Angelo asks, his eyes widening at seeing him. "Who I thought was a bodyguard or some sort of super secret, underground spy, but it turns out you're actually some supernatural creature? Fucking hell, this is complicated."

"Loki at your service, angel boy." Gabriel sticks a sucker into his mouth, ignoring the flush on Angelo's face after hearing the nickname. "Know where I might find Adam? I need him to tell me where someone is."

"I think he's out with his brothers. They were on a case nearby and decided to visit for a little bit," Angelo says before returning to his laptop. Then the door opens and a young woman walks in, surprising Gabriel because he can't feel any grace.

"Who are you?" she asks, noticing the archangel standing next to Angelo. Adam enters as well, Sam and Dean right behind him.

"I'm the one who made that vessel you're wearing. Who are you?" Gabriel scowls.

* * *

This is the sixty seventh time I have watched as my brother dies. It is also the seventy ninth time I've watched something bad happen and restart the day in a different version of reality, each one coming with a new set of memories.

This time it's because my family has determined the panic attacks, which I've only gained recently, start every time I look at Itai. Knowing that he can't even call me or slip a piece of paper under my door to communicate with him without giving me another panic attack, has sent him over the edge with guilt. In this case, literally.

My heart feels like it's about to beat out of my chest. Any sound coming from nearby has been dulled out as if I am underwater. The only thing that is clear is my brother falling. A part of me hopes he lands in the outdoor pool. Another part, the more realistic part, notes that it is not possible for him to fall into the pool. He's going to land on the grey concrete, warmed by the early autumn sun.

He takes a step and then he's falling. Long, wild hair follows his descent, flying in the air. I want to run and stop him. Instead my panic attack starts again. One hand grips the armrest of my wheelchair, the other clutching my throat in whatever hopes I have to breathe. It's happening again. I wish that next time I will notice sooner that it's happened before. Maybe next time I can stop it.

* * *

"Woah. What do you mean vessel you created?" Dean interrupts the archangels' staring contest. Two pairs of eyes, one set blue, the other a light hazel, focus on Dean. Adam sighs, knowing the introduction he gave Michael earlier will be ruined by Gabriel's statement. Dean turns to Adam repeating his question. "What does he mean by vessel he created?"

"I asked him to give an angel who kept going through vessels, because her true vessel wouldn't accept her, an artificial vessel," Adam explains.

"And how does, uh, Michelle fit into this?"

"She's the angel." Noting the looks on his brothers' faces, he quickly continues talking, "before you say anything, know that she told me her name was Orifiel. She also said Cas sent her to look after me. But the truth is-" Michael hides behind Adam, Angelo stands up as well, ready to protect her from three angry men. "-she's Michael. The archangel Michael. Or at least she used to be. Cas and a whole bunch of angels planned a coup d'etat, which overthrew the highest angels. Then Cassie decided to have me help her transition into college life."

"And where is she now? Where is Cassie?" Gabriel holds himself back from hissing the vessel's name.

* * *

"Those are going to kill you faster, you know." Itai sits on my bed, next to me. I blow smoke out and look at the cigarette in my hand with half open eyes.

"What does it matter. It's not like I live much anyway," I sigh.

"Just because you can't get out of bed doesn't mean you don't live. There's still lots you can do." He tries to cheer me up.

"I can spend all day looking at a laptop, or at a TV screen, or a book, or maybe write in a journal about how I do nothing. Oh yes, there is so much I can do." I roll my eyes before I start to make a list. "Never meeting people in real life. Never being able to dance, run, or even walk. Unable to leave the house without becoming sick. Yes, what a wonderful life I'm leading right now."

"Ellie," I turn my head away from him so I won't look at him. So he won't see me. He takes my hand in his, "Eilish. It will be okay. I'll find some way so that can you live like everyone else. I'll find a way to make sure you can do all those things, I promise."

His words linger in the air as we sit on the light green sheets. I wish I could believe him, I really do, but I doubt he'll be able to fulfill his promise. I take another drag.

"One day you will look at the laptop, and on some social website, someone will have posted about the groundbreaking discovery I've made. Then I'll come in and we'll cheer, because I've found something to help you do all the things you want to do. Then we'll hold a large party with all the friends you've made a couple months later, because you'll be fully healed. And you can stop smoking too." He squeezes my hand before getting off.

As he's about to leave I quietly say, "thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"She hasn't visited since we heard Lucifer had been taken by the other angels for judgement," Adam states. "That was only a few days ago, though."

"She has wings. She could be halfway around the world by now," Gabriel comments.

"No she doesn't. Cas is taking a vacation, so she can't fly anywhere."

"Maybe the angel that took the glasses knows where she is," Sam reminds Dean. "He was sent by her, so he might know where she's staying."

"Which angel?" Angelo asks, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Bulbasaur, I think he said his name was," Dean answers.

"Balthazar," Sam corrects.

Dean shrugs noncommittally. "Yeah, him."

"Balthazar is dead. He died trying to get you out of hell." Michael replies.

"Obviously not. Probably faked his death so he wouldn't have to deal with heaven."

"Of course she would pick Balthazar, he's loyal to Cas," Gabriel realizes.

"You know the douchebag?"

"I helped raise him. He often trained with Cas, myself, and-" The trickster stops himself from saying more about those times, memories of Lucifer playing with him and their siblings rising to his mind's surface. "It doesn't matter. Do any of you know where he's hiding, or are you going to pray to him?"

"And why can't you pray to him?" Dean retorts.

"Because I'm a norse god. Norse gods don't pray to angels."

"I'll pray," Sam decides, not wanting to deal with the stubbornness of his brother right now.

"Could you do at outside of the room, please? I'm busy and this room is way too crowded," Angelo suggests.

* * *

Turns out Itai was right; those cigarettes are killing me faster. I had decided not to deal with chemotherapy or any surgeries. My younger brother is going to make sure the doctors give me a mercy killing. And if he doesn't, then mom will.

"Precious in the sight of the Lord is the death of his saints," James responds. I can't help but laugh at the joke he just made. I was named after a saint years ago by my mother. Dad chose my middle name.

When the laughter dies down, my dad is the first one to burst into tears. Claire and my two brothers quickly follow suit. My mother is the only one who doesn't. She keeps a comforting smile on her face as she stands on my right. My hand reaches hers and I smile as well. It's fake and she can probably tell, but I keep up the façade. I take comfort in the idea that my family won't be in so much pain when I'm gone. No one who will be a burden upon them. My eyes close just as a tear slips onto my face, coming from my sweet mother.

"He will wipe away every tear from their eyes, and death shall be no more, neither shall there be mourning, nor crying, nor pain anymore, for the former things have passed away," I quote raspily. Quoting the bible is strangely comforting and I try to laugh when I realize that, at the very least, hey can put my last words on my headstone.

* * *

"Moose, Squirrel, Gabester. What did you call me for?" Balthazar asks, leaning against a railing behind the trio.

"What's with those nicknames?" Dean frowns.

"Cassie told me about them. She's told me all that she could about each of you," Balthazar says nonchalantly. "That aside, why are you lot here?"

"Where is Cassie?" Gabriel asks.

"Eating, I assume. Unless she suddenly decided to up and leave our child while I was away." Dean starts to sputter, Sam gapes, and Gabriel's jaw drops. "I assume you are asking because you need her for something important and you didn't just forget she had a phone?"

"I don't believe they tried calling her and I don't know her number." The other angel eyes the human brothers who stand there awkwardly. Sam pulls out his phone and starts dialing. After a couple of minutes he calls again. And again.

"She's not picking up."

Balthazar's eyes narrow. "Stay where you are," he orders before flying away.

* * *

I need to figure out what's going on. It is almost like Groundhog Day, but I could live with Groundhog Day, but everything ends up terrible in the end, so it's not Groundhog Day. It's a nightmare. Nightmare. I start looking up 'supernatural creatures that cause nightmares' online. For some reason, the search engine doesn't show anything.

It is most likely because I have no knowledge of what this could be, therefor it won't appear in my dreams. I wonder if I'll die before anyone is able to save me.

Or maybe I am already dead.

Now there's a thought.

* * *

"I believe a creature might have taken her. Would you know how to track her, Loki?" Balthazar says immediately after returning, his face not as relaxed as it was before.

"Cas warded her from pagan gods as well as angels and demons, so I wouldn't be of any help," he answers, no less worried. From what Cassie had revealed when they first talked, there was more coming she has knowledge to prevent. If she dies, it is unlikely they will be able to stop it.

"Did she have her phone on her? We might be able to track it," Sam suggests. Both angels look at the six foot four human with surprise.

"She always does. Even in her sleep. She clings to it in case of any emergencies," Balthazar says.

"Now do you know what it might have been that took her? Any clues or anything?" Dean asks. Worry is in his eyes- an emotion he tries to mask to no avail.

"Her sheets were messed with, almost as if she was hauled out while she was sleeping, and the window is open. It is possible that it wanted her to stay asleep, and decided to take her out the window so she wouldn't wake."

"You track down her phone, I'll call Bobby and see if he can help. You two," Dean says, glancing at Gabriel and Balthazar, unsure of what to do with them, "do whatever you usually do. We'll call for you when we find something."

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **It's been awhile since I last published anything and I'm sorry. RL has been taking up a lot of my time and I've been sticking to my rule "don't publish a chapter until the next one's been written." I'm just glad that I've finished writing the next one.**

 **Also, my editor and I have been talking, and it would seem the end is nigh for this story. Just a few more chapters, and it's done. I do, however, have an important question for you. I have many different ways to end this story that I'm thinking about, would you prefer having the option to choose which ending you want to read or just read whichever ending I decide to publish?**

 **Thank you for continuing to read,**

 **Gabriel's Wings**

 **UPDATE 11/3/16:**

 **So it turns out that I accidentally published (possibly) the next chapter instead of this one, but I didn't realize it until you yesterday. So this is the chapter that should have been published. The one you read is only a possibility of what might happen. Though I am rather partial to a different ending.**


	34. The World Doesn't End

**The poll is now closed and the final results are:**

 **Destiel/Cassie: 12 Votes**

 **Dean/Cassie: 10 Votes**

 **Destiel: 7 Votes**

 **Cassie/Gabriel: 7 Votes**

 **Cassie/Chuck: 4 Votes**

 **Cassie/Lucifer: 3 Votes**

 **Sam/Gabriel: 3 Votes**

 **Destiel/Cassie/Sam: 2 Votes**

 **Dean/Cassie/Sam: 2 Votes**

 **Cassie/Adam: 2 Votes**

 **Cassie/Balthazar: 2 Votes**

 **Cassie/Michael: 2 Votes**

 **Cassie/Sam: 2 Votes**

 **Sam/Balthazar: 2 Votes**

 **Samandriel/Balthazar: 2 Votes**

 **Samandriel/Benny: 1 Vote**

 **Samandriel/Gadreel: 1 Vote**

 **Sam/Gadreel: 1 Vote**

 **Sam/No one: 1 Vote**

 **Sastiel/Cassie: 1 Vote**

 **Balthazar/Gabriel: 1 Vote**

 **Balthazar/Castiel: 1 Vote**

 **Cassie/Castiel: 1 Vote**

 **Cassie/No one: 1 Vote**

 **Dean/Chuck: 1 Vote**

 **Dean/Lucifer: 1 Vote**

 **Dean/No one: 1 Vote**

 **Michael/Lucifer: 1 Vote**

 **Michael/Adam: 1 Vote**

 **Thank you all voters!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I hope the ending is enjoyable as well.**

* * *

"At least it's not a cave or underground tunnels," Gabriel comments as he, Balthazar, Dean, and Sam stand before a rundown shack. Its windows are boarded up and the wood is rotting and falling apart. Several bare trees stand crooked behind them and the rays of the setting sun casts elongated shadows across the dry ground.

"Well, there are lots of different creatures that kidnap people while they sleep, but we believe it's a Dab Tsog. Especially after seeing the other bodies of the people who lived nearby. You know, small creatures covered in fur with sharp claws and teeth? They like to kill people while they sleep by sitting on their chests, while feeding on their nightmares. It's what Freddy Kreuger was based off of," Sam answers.

Gabriel whistles. "Sounds friendly." Sam rolls his eyes.

"The only way we're able to kill it is to burn it, but we can incapacitate it by beheading," he continues.

"Can't say I've ever come across one of those before, Moose," Gabriel says.

Sam frowns at the nickname and pulls a face. "Moose? What kind of a nickname is that?"

"Do we plan to stand here all day while someone dies in there?" Balthazar interrupts, unusually tense. Dean grimaces and starts walking inside, the others following suite.

* * *

After what feels like an eternity of being tortured- of having cold metal run break my skin, of every part of my being being torn apart, of feeling my bones snap and fail- I feel broken. My sobs have ceased but I still whimper at every attack. It's almost embarrassing, but I can't help myself.

I beg for my family's safety over and over again. The pain continues. Soon, I forget about them. All I know is pain.

The only thoughts that race through my mind are for my own safety. I want to hate myself for it but the hurt is too real. I'd do anything to make it go away.

Please. Just make it go away.

* * *

"It's not a Dab Tsog," Gabriel warns. "It's an Alp. They're similar, so it's understandable you got them mixed up. They can only be killed by a silver blade with venom of a Kreuzotter, or a venomous snake from Germany."

"And let me guess, that snake or Kru-thing is virtually impossible to find," Dean says. Gabriel sighs but nods. Balthazar, on the other hand, perks up.

"I'm pretty sure I have some back at my house," he declares. "I'll be right back."

* * *

It's been so long since they started. I don't know how long I've been here. I know that it should be impossible, but according to my maturing body and the marks on the walls and under the floorboards, I've been here for years.

I stop asking to be saved and start asking to be killed. At least when I'm dead, the pain will stop. At least when I'm dead, I might know peace.

* * *

"She's not breathing," Sam informs them, checking her pulse. He then examines the rest of her body. "Rigor mortis has already set in. She's been dead for at least a few hours."

"You can bring her back, right?" Dean demands as he turns to the angels. "You aren't just going to let her stay dead because neither of you want to reveal yourselves, right?" Gabriel and Balthazar pointedly avoid his gaze. "You've got to be kidding. You at least need her so Cas can get back in and have a vessel."

"We can't bring her back," Balthazar drawls before Dean can say more. "And no, it isn't because we don't want to reveal ourselves. Cassie was made of two soul pieces that came from two different dimensions-"

"We know this already."

Gabriel narrows his eyes. "What you don't seem to realize is that because they were broken, neither of them belonged here. And that means, as Balthazar was trying to tell you, she doesn't go to any afterlife that us angels can reach. She's dead for good. No way to bring her back to life. Nada. Zilch," he states bitterly.

There's a painfully long pause. "So, there's nothing we can do? Absolutely nothing?" Sam asks.

"Find her brother, give him the news and her number. He, at least, deserves to know," Balthazar says. He approaches Cassie's lifeless body and picks her up, cradling her in his arms. After a brief silence, they disappear.

* * *

"Did you find her? Did you find Cassie?" Sherlock asks, perking up once he sees Balthazar sitting on the living room couch. As he gets closer, he notices tear tracks on his cheeks. "Balthazar, why are you crying? What happened?"

"We were too late. I was too late," Balthazar announces through his hands. His voice cracks at the last word. "She's gone. And I can't bring her back. Because of what she was, I can't bring her back. I'm sorry."

"Do you mean Cassie's dead?" Sherlock's voice hitches. A small part of him is convinced that this is an awful prank, but why would Balthazar lie about this?

He tells himself not to cry. But the tears won't stop coming. Balthazar reaches out for the boy and, in an uncharacteristic but comforting gesture, pulls him into a hug.

* * *

"Dad? What's wrong?" Claire asks when she's pulled from school early. Jimmy doesn't say anything, just hugs her tightly. "Dad? Did something happen?"

"It's- It's your Aunt Cassie."

"What about her? Dad, what's wrong with Aunt Cassie?"

"She's-" He chokes a little. "She's dead."

The prospect of death had never been foreign to Claire, but she had never truly realized what it meant. Her aunt, who would play with her when her parents were too busy, who would help Claire with her homework, who always did her best to make Claire happy, was gone.

Claire had liked to think that if anyone close to her died, she would know. But the world kept turning. The skies were still blue. She could even hear birds chirping happily. It just didn't make sense.

The world, in Claire's opinion, should have ended for Cassie.

* * *

"Hey, Adam. It's me. Uh, Sam. Fuck. Okay, I'm not sure how to put this into words but... Cassie... She's gone. For good. She got caught by an Alp and we were too late. We couldn't save her. Neither could Gabriel or Balthazar- they said something about being unable to bring her back because she was an incomplete soul. I just- I'm sorry. Uh. Good bye."

"Nononono," Adam mutters. He runs his fingers through his hair and plays the voicemail again, certain that he had heard it wrong the first time. He listed to it again. And again. And again, all the way to his dorm room.

The moment he shuts the door behind him, Angelo spins around in his chair. "Hey, Adam. What's up?"

Michael looks up as well. "Hello, Adam." Adam tosses his backpack onto the floor and hands Angelo the phone before flopping onto his bed. Angelo listens to it with a frown. He then hands it to Michael, who watches both boys curiously.

"I am sorry for your loss," Michael says slowly, once she's finished listening. There's something forced in the way she speaks, as if she doesn't know how she is supposed to react or what to say.

"Yeah, well," said Adam bitterly, "I don't think 'sorry' means much to her now."

* * *

Nura and Gadreel are surprised when Gabriel shows up. They talk for a while, though the two are confused as to why Loki would want to know of their lives as humans. Or why he's being so nice.

"What happened?" Nura finally interrupts.

Gabriel blinks, shocked by the sudden question. "What?"

"You're hiding something. What is it?"

"It's nothing that concerns you."

"And how's that? Why come here then, if it's nothing that concerns us?"

Gadreel crosses his arms and Nura glares. Gabriel sighs. "I found out someone was alive and on Earth recently. Someone that I thought would have been dealt with, and wanting to know why, I sought out the only one who had the answer. It turned out that they were actually captured. They died just before I found them," he explains. The words aren't good enough to describe the situation, nor are they good enough to explain the true weight of his loss.

If only he had realized what the creature was earlier. If only he hadn't mentioned Michael's vessel. If only he had called for Balthazar himself. "If only I found Lucifer sooner."

"What?" The siblings ask in sync. Drowning in his grief and self-loathing, Gabriel doesn't notice the way they lean in, inquisitive. He closes his eyes and leans back.

"I found Lucifer. He's living as a human in Raleigh, North Carolina." Nura tries to comfort the shaking Archangel, but shares a look with Gadreel. Both agreeing to a course of action.

* * *

It's strange. Castiel doesn't feel anything when Balthazar tells him about what happened to Cassie. He feels nothing about the loss of his vessel. He feels nothing when he remembers anything about her. When he tries to think of her, the memories are clouded and unfocused.

It's only a few days later, when he's alone in one of his favorite heavens, that he temporarily forgets of her death and tries to find her on earth. When realizing she isn't there, he stops.

He doesn't mourn. He is not allowed to contact her directly in heaven, but he knows she is happy. He shouldn't want to mourn.

But later, when he sees a gravestone with her name engraved on it, Cas can't help but go to the nearest florist and buy a small bouquet of flowers. He hopes that she would have liked them.

* * *

Jimmy Novak isn't surprised when he starts hearing the voice again. In fact, he's been expecting it since he got the news of what happened to Cassie.

"I need a new vessel so I may make sure that the Winchesters do not stray from their path. I wish to follow Cassie's instructions and keep everyone safe from creatures of greater evil that might be released if unchecked," the voice says. The voice- or, rather, the being using it- took his sister from him. Maybe Jimmy should be mad. But he hears grief in the voice and that compels him to reply.

That night, Jimmy hugs his daughter one last time. She pulls away and yawns. In that moment, Jimmy's heart is filled with so much love that it aches.

When Claire falls asleep, he goes out to the hallway. He stares upwards and says, "yes."

* * *

Sherlock is surprised when he finds Balthazar animatedly talking to a man with ruffled black hair and wearing a trench coat like Cassie did. It's when the man turns and looks at the boy with the same blue eyes as she had that he realizes it's Cassie's brother, Jimmy.

"Cas? Is that you?" Sherlock steps into the room warily.

"Yes. It is I," he answers, as if on the verge of tears, and Sherlock can tell he is just as pained by her death as he is. He runs to the angel and hugs him, ignoring how awkward the vessel's body is.

"Don't leave like that again, okay?"

"I will do my best."

* * *

Hannah is later glad that Nura and Gadreel took it upon themselves to watch Lucifer for Heaven. Heaven now knows that he's been trying to die while sacrificing himself. She plans to send a raid and capture him in his current living space.

She sends Samandriel, an angel that has quickly proven himself loyal and good, along with four other angels to find him. He accepts the mission readily and she allows herself to smile. It is small and ephemeral but does not go unnoticed.

* * *

It's been three months since Cassie died. Gabriel's sworn off most of his dealing with anything to do with the Winchesters, although he is still in contact with Balthazar and Sherlock. The news about Lucifer being recaptured and Heaven finally finding Metatron was surprising. In the end, he decides that Hannah and Samandriel are good for Heaven in ways that he was not.

Gabriel is at Balthazar's mansion for a surprise visit for both Balthazar and Sherlock, but he only sees Cas and Sherlock. He wanders around, looking for Balthazar at his own leisure. He's already gone everywhere in the house, except for one room.

He goes to the hallway on the second floor. It is long, with yellow wallpaper, blinding lights, and lined with identical doors. At the end of the hallway is another door. That one is just like every other. It has an ornate silver handle and is painted gold. Even so, Gabriel feels a shiver run down his spine as he approaches it.

He twists the silver handle and opens the door.

Immediately, Gabriel is greeted with a beautiful room filled with beautiful things. The walls are a shade of pastel blue and a darker blue, queen-sized bed sits in the middle. By the bed is a comfortable-looking armchair and walls lined with photographs and bookshelves. Balthazar sits in the chair. But he is not what catches Gabriel's attention. Instead, it is the bed, where Cassie's body lies in a permanent stasis.

Gabriel wishes he could talk to Balthazar. He wishes that he could put in words what he himself does not fully understand. He wishes, most of all, that Balthazar would stop grieving. That they all would.

And, for a fleeting moment, Gabriel thinks about praying to God.

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **First thing I want to say is that there will be an epilogue, I promise. With a couple of surprises in it. Unless, you have already correctly guessed what they are. Which would surprise me, and I would be curious if I ended up tripping upon a cliche you've seen before.**

 **For those of you who have read the chapter I accidentally put up until I corrected it, that was only one of a few endings I had in mind. One which I found held no inspiration for me. At least, not as much as this one did.**

 **It is a possibility that I might publish the other endings, where Cassie is alive, at a later date, but this is the main one. If you would like, I will put up a poll for you to vote on which alternative ending you would like to see first.**

 **This wasn't my preferred ending for everyone. Mine contained a ship that had only 2 votes, I'll let you decide which one that is.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read,**

 **Gabriel's Wings**


	35. Epilogue

**Hello everyone,**

 **Yes. I'm doing the author's note up here this time. Mostly, because this is the last bit of the story. I apologize for the long wait. I had actually finished it back in early December and had planned to post it for the holidays, but I was busy because it was the holidays. And then I continued to put this off because I didn't want this to end.**

 **However, all things (good, bad, or neither) must come to an end. And I believe I can finally let go and show this to everyone. So, I hope you all enjoy the last chapter and the epilogue of Cassie and the Angel.**

 **hectatess: Yeah. I was trying hard not to cry when I wrote the previous chapter. And failing miserably. I hope you like this one too.**

* * *

Adam groans as he wakes up to a bright light in his eyes. All he wants is a full night's sleep before he has to go back to work at hospital the next day, but judging from the fact that he can't ignore the voice shouting at him, he won't be allowed that luxury.

"What is it?" He mumbles, the words coming out jumbled. As he sits up, he can see a familiar face above him.

"Jo got hurt on a hunt with Ellen and a couple of other hunters. Ellen drove her over while Angelo left as soon as she called to treat the other hunters they left behind, but those ones are less injured. And, so long as you go quickly, she should be fine," says Michael, handing him a large brown coat.

"And when did you become a doctor, Michael?" He asks with a small laugh, pulling on the coat as walks out of his room and to the main part of the bunker.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I live with two of them who treat people regularly, or it could just be that I know what creature she was dealing with and I know what it can do," she retorts. "Everything is already set up, so you can go ahead and do your thing while I go through more of the Men of Letters' lore. Bobby and Ellen need the alone time, after all."

"Yeah, I suppose they do. I'm not sure I could bare not being without you for such long periods like those two do." Adam agrees, before reaching their destination point. Jo lies on a table, her back uncovered to reveal bloody claw marks. He does his best to treat her injuries while Michael is in the basement, pulling out more files the previous tenants left behind.

Michael has been Bobby's research assist for a few years now. After Sam and Dean found the Men of Letters bunker, they almost immediately contacted Bobby about all the new documents concerning monsters. Michael moved in to help Bobby with the documents, Adam and Angelo following soon after. They eventually adjusted. Adam began working for a nearby hospital while Angelo served as a go-to doctor for hunters.

Michael opens up one of the top of files and sighs. If she was still an angel, she could just use her powers to read this heavy file in a minute, but now she has to go through it like a human. Michael shoves the thought out of her head. Had she never become a human, she never would have discovered a multitude of wondrous things and although the transition was far from easy, it was worth it.

* * *

Claire wakes up and goes to the kitchen in search of breakfast, following the decadent scent of Dutch pancakes. She finds her dad at the kitchen and smiles, happy to see him again, before seeing the date on the calendar. She sighs, heading towards a small cabinet to get a candle and match. After lighting the candle, she sets it down on a windowsill.

Once she's finished, she saunters up to the kitchen table and sits down. "Smells like the ones Aunt Cassie used to make," she says.

Jimmy slides a pancake off the drying pan and onto a plate with one sweeping motion. "That's because it is," he says, making his way towards the table. He places the plate in front of Claire. "I finally got Balthazar to agree to give me the recipe."

"How did he know the recipe? She's always kept it a secret."

Jimmy's smile fades away. "Turns out she allowed him to view some of her memories before she died. Which included how to make this her way."

"Ah," Claire says, letting her voice drift off.

"So how's college going?"

"Good, I guess. I'm just hoping for things to be over soon so I can join the FBI."

Jimmy takes a seat across from her. "I can't believe you're joining the FBI. After everything I told you-"

"It's not that bad," Claire interrupts. She's heard him rant too many times and she doesn't want to ruin the day with yet another argument. "How's being a vessel to an angel in love with that Winchester?"

"We don't talk about Cas' feelings, remember? And things are okay. Just finished a hunt yesterday with them."

"I assume it turned out well?"

"Cas had to heal Dean's shoulder and Sam's leg, but yeah, things went well otherwise."

"Ouch." Cassie winces. They sit in silence for awhile. "Thanks for making this, dad. It was almost like she came back and made this herself."

"I thought it was a good idea considering what day it is." He agrees.

* * *

Three teenage boys loiter outside a school building. One has dyed-green hair, one wears an oversized hoodie, and the other has large glasses. The sun shines surprisingly bright for an autumn afternoon, making the again building appear newer.

"Where's Sherlock?" asks the boy with glasses. "I haven't seen him all day."

"He's staying home today, Ahmed," says the boy with green hair.

Ahmed scoffs. "Don't think I can't tell when you're lying, Tamotsu. He's playing hooky? I never imagined someone like him would do that. He's stayed in school everyday so far."

The boy in the hoodie looks at Ahmed, then at Tamotsu, who stares at the ground. "You guys don't know this, so I'll let it go, but today's the anniversary of his mother's death. He's spending the day with his dad to visit her grave."

The boy with the hoodie speaks up. "Oh, crap. I didn't know."

"It's okay. He usually doesn't talk about his home life, so no one really knows much about his family."

"How do you know then?" Ahmed asks.

"He transferred into my school when we were younger and was really depressed. I befriended him and I found out, that's it." Tamotsu smiles, but it comes out forced. An awkward pause follows his statement, as Ahmed is filled with pity and Tamotsu reflects back on the few times he visited Sherlock's house. He remembers the portraits of a beautiful woman lining the walls of a hallway that led to a single, ornate door. Curious, he had opened it to see a woman identical to the one in the portraits on a four poster bed, in what he assumed was a deep slumber. She didn't look dead but it had creeped him out enough to never mention it to Sherlock or anyone else.

Ahmed mumbles something about having to go home before it gets dark, kicking the ground in a dejected manner. It snaps Tamotsu out of his memory and he nods in agreement.

* * *

"Dad, do you want to switch with pops?" Sherlock asks. Balthazar had been staring at the cemetery vacantly, with such hopelessness in his gaze that Sherlock was certain he was a second away from a breakdown.

"No, I'll be okay," Balthazar sighs. His voice cracks slightly. "Now come on, kid. Can't be late for your mother."

"Right."

It's their yearly tradition to walk to her grave, which is on a grassy hilltop of an old cemetery. together. The first time they visited, Balthazar broke down and quickly switched with Basil who also cried. To all three, it was as if a dear family member had been lost. In fact, that's what Sherlock eventually started telling the few people that dared ask.

The two find their way to her gravestone where Balthazar places a bouquet of lilies and forget-me-nots. On the gravestone there's an epitaph that says, "It doesn't matter if I believe it or not, that's just the way things are." They stand there with nothing but the rustling leaves to fill the silence. Suddenly, Sherlock hears the familiar sound of fluttering wings and turns around.

"Hey, Uncle Gabriel," he says, stone-faced.

"Hey, pipsqueak." Gabriel ruffles the teenager's dark hair and looks at Balthazar. "You gonna let Sherlock talk to his mom or are you gonna keep her to yourself?"

Balthazar turns around to face Gabriel and the two stare at each other. After a few tense moments, Balthazar walks away with his older brother, leaving Sherlock alone. Sherlock sets down his own bouquet of white carnations down.

He'll never get used to talking to the cold granite stone as if it is Cassie. The smooth engraving and strange epitaph are no substitute for Cassie's warm hugs or rare but charming smiles. "Hi, mom. It's Sherlock. It's been okay here. Dad still makes pops go to the parent-teacher conferences and uncle Gabriel and Cas visit a lot. Uncle Gabriel wants you to know that Gadreel and Nura are really loving being on Earth. I've actually seen Nura in a movie a month ago and a couple interviews. It's obvious that she's having fun and really loving her job.

"Things are going well at school. I'm still friends with Tamotsu and I'm getting good grades, I promise. But, um, things have been getting tense between uncle Gabriel and dad. I'm worried that they're fighting over something, but they won't tell me what it is." He pauses, wondering whether or not he should voice what's on his mind. He decides to. "I wish you hadn't died that day. If you hadn't, maybe you could help them. You could've done so much." A tear falls from his eye. Then another. Soon, he's practically sobbing. He can see Balthazar and Gabriel heading back from the corner of his eye but he can't bring himself to care.

They barely got to know each other before she was ripped away.

He never even got to tell her good-bye.

* * *

Crowley sits upon his throne of bones and rotting flesh, bored. Of course there were perks to being the ruler of Hell but it wouldn't hurt to have a little more excitement. A small part of him wanted to go back and antagonize the Winchesters. They hardly got to know each other after all and it would be such bad manners for the newly appointed King of Hell to not properly introduce himself to two of the most famous hunters on Earth. Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to go back and deal with the prissy little angel that was so fond of the Winchesters all those years ago.

It was much more fun back when he was still fighting for control. There were always backstabbing demons to destroy, enemies to torment, and potential competitors to persecute. But now, things are monotonous and repetitive. It's the same problems as always. Crowley never thought the sweet, harmonic sound of tortured souls could ever become repetitive but it did. Suddenly, he perks up in his throne.

"You-" Crowley points at a random demon,"-bring me my pet after dressing it up nicely. And you, get a table set up with proper food. And you, get some wine. Cabernet Sauvignon, aged thirty years. It's time to celebrate."

He only has to wait half an hour for everything to be set up perfectly. Unfortunately, his pet isn't there by that time so he seats himself at the chair at the head of the table while he waits. Not a minute later, the demon returns. Behind her is a woman with a tight bun of dark hair, wearing a red evening gown that matches Crowley's tie. Once she sits gingerly at the other end of the table, Crowley dismisses the rest of the demons with a casual flick of his hand.

"Hello, pet. Would you like something to drink?" He gestures towards the bottle of red wine, which floats towards the woman's glass.

"Yes. Thank you, your majesty." She replies, plucking the bottle from the air and pouring it into her Bordeaux glass. "Would you mind passing that duck? It looks divine."

"Of course not." He exchanges the bottle for the platter of duck. "You must have realized that I have not just called you here just so that you may eat and enjoy the pleasure of my company."

"You haven't? That's too bad. I rarely get to see you any more," she says, delicately adding stuffing to her plate. She glances at a ceramic bowl containing what looks like macaroni and meat. "What is that?"

"I believe it's goulash," he answers before getting some blood sausage for himself.

"Ohh. I haven't had that in a while." She smiles, snatching the bowl. "So if you didn't call for my torture to stop for the pleasure of my company and to feed me, then why did you?"

Crowley shrugs. "I'm bored."

"Everyone gets bored once they've gotten used to something. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to tell me how to stop being bored."

The woman leans back, smiling. "Well, I would suggest human blood, but I have the strangest inkling that your subjects won't be too thrilled when they discover your, ah, little habits." She tastes the goulash, following it with a sip of wine, and hums. "Your servants have good taste."

He snarls. "Any other suggestions?"

"You could contact the Winchesters."

"We both know what would happen then."

"Yes." She cuts a morsel of duck and bits into it. "You could always bring me back to life. That would cause chaos above and you could have fun watching everyone run around, trying to find out what happened because my body's disappeared." The woman lifts her glass up as though she is offering a toast. "What do you think about that?"

"You're using me, aren't you?"

She laughs. It echoes in the large chamber and Crowley winces at it. Laughter and Hell do not go well together. "But of course, my beloved king." She lifts the glass to her painted red lips and drinks, keeping her eyes on the table.

Crowley smiles, but it seems more cruel than any grimace or threat would. "Sometimes I wonder if you were this twisted when you were alive, Cassilda," he says, lifting his own glass.

Illuminated only by the flames that flicker in the distance, Cassie looks up to meet his gaze with bright blue eyes.


End file.
